Flings
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: AU. Addison and Pete have a fling and fall in love, and Addison falls pregnant but they can't be together becasue of Pete's daughter. Story is much beter. Written with Nina!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so me and Nina are back with a new story. We just love Paddie too much.

Anyway, this is AU. It involves Mark though because you've jsut got to love him. Basically, Addison and Pete have a fling and Addison falls pregnant, and in love with Pete, but they can't get together until his daughter is okay with them. The story is much better than my summary.

Enjoy.

* * *

Addison Montgomery sat on the edge of her bed, gripping hold of the white stick in her hand. It was positive. The test was actually positive. She was pregnant. She was carrying around another human being. She had created another human being. The thoughts somersaulted in her mind. What was she supposed to do now? She wasn't even in a relationship, it was just a fling. A holiday fling for him. He didn't even live in New York; she didn't even know where he lived. She was carrying his child and there was no way she could even tell him that he was going to be a father. The father of her child. She sighed and lay down on the bed, not knowing what to do.

Addison placed the pregnancy test on the side and stared up at the ceiling. She was going to become a mother. She was actually going to have a baby. A baby. This was a good thing, right? She'd be a mother. She wanted to be a mother, only this was not exactly the way this was supposed to happen. She was meant to be married, or at least in a relationship where she new they would end up married. She was meant to be with someone she loved and they loved her back. She wasn't meant to be a single mother.

God, how could she have let this happened? She wasn't like that; she wasn't the kind of woman who got knocked up by a man she barely knew. Addison wasn't the type of girl to have flings, but there was just something about him that she couldn't resist. He just seemed to be everything she had dreamed of, and spending just that one week with him had been heaven. But then he had to go back, to wherever he came from. And now? She had not the slightest idea where to find him.

She could look him up on the internet, but it might not be such a good idea. He probably didn't even want this baby. This was just a fling to him, just some fun for the week he spent here. Nothing more. He wouldn't want to settle down and have a family. It was probably best she didn't tell him about this baby. What if he was married? God, what if he had a wife? Kids waiting for him at home and a nice house on the beach? She couldn't do that. She couldn't tell him that she was pregnant, only to end up rejected as the woman he cheated on his wife with.

Addison sighed and turned onto her side. She was not the sort of person to end up in these situations, it more like something that Archer would do. He was the one who would end up as a parent from a fling. She was actually surprised he hadn't managed to get anyone pregnant with his many flings, it was her first one. The first time she did something like it. Having fun without any commitment and he went as fast as he came.

She wasn't sure she could even remember what he felt like. What it felt like to be in his arms, for him to pleasure her like only he had done before. And suddenly it came back into her mind. The way he looked at her, touched her, kissed her. Addison smiled, curling up into a ball as she remembered the time they spent together.

---

_Pete was sitting in a bar, sipping at his drink and watching the people around him. He raised an eyebrow as a redhead caught his eye, and he just watched her dance, before she stopped and walked over to the bar to get a drink. He watched as she ordered another Martini, her girlfriends still on the dance floor. She leaned against the bar next to where he sat as she waited for her drink. He took another sip of his drink and smiled at her as their eyes met. She smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"That's on me." Pete put some money on the bar as her drink arrived._

"_Thanks." She smiled and took a sip. "I'm Addison." She held her hand out to him._

_"Pete." He smiled back as he took her hand._

"_Nice to meet you." They shook hands and Pete smiled as he looked at her. She looked stunning with her red curly hair hanging loose from her shoulders and the small black dress and high heels she wore. Addison took another sip if her drink and looked at him, she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone as handsome as him._

_"I saw you dancing before." He smiled._

"_Oh." Her cheeks blushed._

_"No, I liked it."_

"_It was embarrassing."_

_"No, not at all."_

"_It was." Addison nodded._

_He smiled at her. "I liked it."_

"_Thanks." She smiled. Pete smiled back and took the last sip of his drink. "So, are you here alone?" Addison looked at him, wondering why a guy like him didn't have a girlfriend with him._

_"Yeah." He nodded._

"_I would have expected you to be here with someone."_

_"Would you?" He smiled._

"_Yeah, I can't imagine you being single for long."_

_"What about you?" He looked at her._

"_Just here with friends." She motioned to Savannah and Jenna on the dance floor._

_"I see." He nodded. Addison smiled and took another sip of her drink. Pete looked at her before he ordered another drink._

"_Do you…erm…do you maybe, want to dance?" Addison looked at him._

_"Dance?" He looked over at the dance floor. "Yeah, why not." Addison finished her drink before placing the empty glass on the side and taking hold of his hand, leading him onto the dance floor. He smiled as he followed her through the crowd. She turned to face him once they found a spot and began to dance very close to his body. Pete started to dance as well, his eyes on her, watching as she moved to the music. Her arms linked around his neck, her body rubbing against his as they began to move together. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer._

_Addison smiled and moved as close as she could to him, moving to the music the whole time. Pete smiled and looked into her eyes, her body pressed against his. She looked back at him, feeling their gazes lock. The continued moving and he glanced down at her lips. Addison watched his eyes the whole time, watching as his gaze shifted. He felt her body rubbing against him and inched his face closer to hers. Addison let her eyes close and she moved her face closer to his as well. Pete leaned forward and closed the gap between them, his lips softly touching hers. She instantly kissed him back, her arms tightening around his neck. He pulled her even closer, moving his hand from her waist to her back_

"_Do you want to stay here, or go somewhere else?" Addison whispered into the kiss, kissing him hungrily._

_"Let's go somewhere else." He whispered back._

"_Mine?" She continued to kiss him._

_"Yeah." He mumbled against her lips._

"_Okay."_

_He pulled away after a few more seconds and took her hand in his, leading her to the exit. Addison led him to her car, the both of them getting in before she drove to her apartment, before they stumbled their way in, kissing the whole time._

_Pete pressed her against the door while they kissed and she fumbled with her keys. Addison tried to find the right key and kiss him at the same time. She managed to succeed and after many attempts the door swung open. They tripped in and Pete kicked the door closed behind them. Addison wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss once. He moved his hands to her thighs as her back came in contact with the wall next to the door. She let out a moan, rubbing her hips against him. He felt her movement and let his hands slid further up._

"_Oh…god…" Addison began to kiss his neck, sucking on his soft flesh. He squeezed her thighs and moved his hands under her dress. She sucked hard on his neck, nibbling slightly. He let out a moan and explored her body under the fabric of her dress. Addison pulled back once she was satisfied that she had given him a hickey, before she began to kiss along his jaw._

_"Where's your bedroom?" He whispered, grabbing her ass._

"_The one on the right." Addison kissed him again as he began to carry her to her bedroom._ _He kissed her back and walked into her bedroom. Addison kicked the door shut with her leg that was wrapped around his waist before he laid her down on the bed. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, never breaking the kiss. She began to pop the buttons on his shirt, before she slid it off his shoulders and down his arms, throwing it to the floor. His lips barely left hers as he reached behind her to unzip her dress while Addison lifted her body up, letting him pull down the zipper before he slid the dress from her body. He threw it somewhere onto the floor and looked down at her bare skin, his gaze shifting to her breasts._

_Addison looked up at him, her lips swollen from all the kissing._ _He leaned down and started to kiss her neck while he unclasped her black lacy bra. She moaned softly and popped the button on his jeans, before she pulled down the zipper, pushing his jeans off his hips. Her breasts sprang free and the straps fell from her shoulders while his mouth made its way to her chest. Addison let out a moan, a hand running through his hair as he kissed her chest. His lips brushed over her breasts and he sucked slightly._

"_Pete…" She breathed, her eyes closed. He continued to kiss her and his hands ran down her stomach to the hem of her panties. Addison felt a shiver run through her body at his touch, no man had ever made her feel like this before. Pete's lips kissed further down her stomach and he slowly slid her panties down her legs. She moaned, feeling herself become wetter than she already was. He returned his mouth to hers then and slowly ran a hand up her inner legs._

_Addison shivered from his touch, pushing his boxers off his hips so he was revealed to her. The sight of her made him very hard, his erection brushing against her. She let out a moan, wrapping a leg around his waist. He moved and slid into her slowly. Her head dropped back against the pillow and she wrapped her other leg around him. Pete started to thrust into her, his mouth colliding with her neck once again. Addison moaned softly, her legs moving higher up his back so she could take him in deeper, moaning loudly when he went deeper._

_His hands were all over her body, her reactions making him move faster. She moved her mouth to his shoulder, placing kisses there as she met his hips with her own. He groaned against her skin, a hand resting on her hip. Addison could feel him hitting her g-spot continuously before her orgasm washed over her body and she moaned his name. He came at the same time, moaning in pleasure._

_They just lay in each other arms, both of them sweaty and breathing heavily. A smile was playing on Pete's lips as he tried to catch his breath._

"_Wow." Addison grinned at him. "That was just…wow."_

_"I know." He smirked. She smiled and kissed him again. Pete placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back. _

"_How long are you here for?" Addison whispered into the kiss._

_"A week."_

"_And you're here alone?"_

_"Yeah, for work."_

"_Do you want company when you're not doing work things this week?" Addison looked up at him._

_"Sure." Pete smiled._

"_Okay." Addison smiled before kissing him again._

---

Addison sighed at the memory and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling again. Everything had been perfect for that week, everything. Why did she have to do this? Why did she have to get into something as perfect as that was when she knew that it would end so soon? She sighed and cursed herself. Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to go and leave her when everything was so perfect? She didn't even know a lot about him or his life, actually she knew almost nothing. But what she did know was how wonderful he made her feel.

Addison had connected with him like she had connected with no other. But she had to stop thinking about that now. About him. He was gone, she had no idea where to and was probably never going to see him again.

Addison sighed and let her hands wander to her stomach. She had a life growing inside of her. A life that was also a part of him. A tiny little life that they had created together, a life that was going to depend on her completely. She moved her hand over her flat stomach. She didn't have a father for her baby. What was she supposed to say when they're old enough and start asking questions? That their dad was just a fling? Just the most wonderful and perfect one she'd ever have?

She couldn't tell her child that. She wouldn't tell them that. She didn't know what to say, but she still had lots of time to figure that out.

Addison turned over in bed, picking up her phone, dialling her friends number before she heard her answer.

"Hey Nae, I need a favour."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We're so glad that you like this fic and thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much. To answer someone's question, yes Pete will be part of Naomi's practice. Basically, in LA it's like in PP at the beginning, minus Addison because well, she's in New York. We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first. Please, leave us a review and give us your thoughts, they make us so happy :D

Enjoy

* * *

"Tara?" Pete called as he returned home from work. He closed the front door behind him and sighed, it had been a long day at the practice. Tara appeared from the kitchen, eating a bowl of ice cream. "Hey baby, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, dad. Want some ice cream?" She held the spoon out for him.

"No, thanks." He smiled.

"Okay." Tara placed the spoon back in her mouth, eating some more.

"You shouldn't be eating ice cream now anyway. Did you eat dinner?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Why not?" He looked at her.

"I was waiting for you." She pointed out and ate some more ice cream.

"Oh okay." He walked into the kitchen.

"Are you going to cook something?" She stood in the doorway and watched him.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Can we have take out instead?"

"Hmm, yeah I don't really want to cook anyway. What do you want? Pizza? Chinese?"

"Chinese." Tara grinned at him, putting her bowl on the side.

"Okay then." He walked over to the phone and ordered their food.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, but put that ice cream away."

"There's hardly any left though." She carried the ice cream over to the freezer and put it back in.

Pete put the phone back down after he called the Chinese restaurant and looked at her. "Did you finish everything for school or do you need help?"

"I finished it all."

"Good." He nodded.

"Yep." Tara walked into the living room and sprawled across the couch.

"Do you want me to pick you up from school tomorrow and take you to the practice? I'll be in long again."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Okay." He nodded as well as he sat down. Tara placed her feet on his lap as she led on the couch. He placed a hand on her feet and looked at her.

"What? Something wrong?" Tara looked back at him.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Yeah." He gave a smile.

"Will Maya be there tomorrow?" Tara had known Maya since they were little and they were good friends.

"I think so." He nodded.

"Cool." She smiled.

He smiled back. "I'll pick you up at two then."

"Okay." Tara nodded.

Pete smiled and looked up as the doorbell rang. "Our food, that was fast."

"Yep." Tara sat up on the couch, waiting for him to go and get it. He stood up and walked into the hallway, answering the door and paying for their food. Tara grinned as the smell floated into the living room before Pete walked back with the food. He smiled at her and placed the food on the table. Tara opened a container before she began to eat.

"Want something to drink?" Pete asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Can I have some squash please, dad?"

"Sure." He opened the fridge and got them their drinks before walking back into the living room.

"Thanks dad." She smiled at him and accepted her drink, drinking some before setting the glass down on the table. Pete sat back on the couch and opened a container before he started to eat as well. Tara changed the TV channel, smiling as the film 'The First Wives Club' came on. Pete smiled and looked at the screen as well.

"I love Goldie Hawn, she's amazing." She smiled, eating some noodles.

"Yeah I know you do." He smiled and Tara grinned, stealing some of his rice. "Hey, eat your own food." He smiled at her.

"I am." She smirked.

"Leave mine alone then." He smirked back.

"No." She grinned and stole some more. He smiled and held the container away so she couldn't reach it anymore. "Hey." Tara pouted at him.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Please, daddy."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you." Tara grinned and ate some more of his. Pete smiled and looked at the TV while he ate. "What time are you working until tomorrow?" Tara glanced at him as she drank some of her drink.

"Probably like today."

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll like bring some magazines or something."

"And your school stuff."

Tara sighed. "If I must."

"Yep, you do."

"Okay."

Pete smiled at her as they continued to eat and watch the film together. "Get ready for bed then." Pete said as he got up and carried their containers into the kitchen.

"But it's early." She whined.

"It's not early, you have school tomorrow."

"Fine." Tara sighed and stood up. Pete smiled at her as he walked back into the living room. "Night dad." She looked at him.

"Night baby." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, dad." Tara hugged him before she made her way up to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, they mean so much to us! Now, you won't be getting another update until Thursday at the earliest I'm afraid, so when I get back online I hope to see a lot of reviews waiting to be read.

Enjoy

* * *

Maya and Tara were sitting in the waiting room of the practice the next day when the elevator doors opened in the lobby and a redhead stepped out.

Addison walked towards the reception and looked around. "Maya?"

"Auntie Addison." Maya smiled widely and stood up from where she sat.

"God, haven't you grown." Addison grinned and pulled her goddaughter into a tight hug. Maya smiled as she hugged Addison, it had been a while since she saw her the last time. "You've gotten so beautiful." Addison smiled down at her.

Maya smiled at her shyly. "Does mom know you're here?"

"Yeah, I rang her last night and told her I was coming. Where is she?" Addison looked down at her goddaughter.

Just then Naomi came down the hallway and smiled as she spotted her best friend in the lobby. "Addi!"

"Nae!" Addison grinned and hugged her best friend tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you're here." Naomi hugged her back tightly.

"I'm glad I came."

Naomi smiled at her widely.

"So." Addison grinned and pulled back from the hug and looked at her friend.

"So, what if we go into my office or somewhere for lunch so we can talk?" Naomi gave her a look.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "Let's go into your office."

"Okay." Naomi smiled and they walked the along the hallway to her office. Addison shut the door behind her and grinned at her friend. "So…" Naomi looked at her.

"Do you think you can do the scan today?" Addison had become really excited overnight at the thought of becoming a mother.

"Yeah, of course." She nodded.

"Thanks Nae." Addison grinned.

"No problem." Naomi gave a smile.

"I just can't believe that I'm going to have a baby."

"What is with the father, Addi, though?" Naomi looked at her. "You just said it's complicated, what does that mean?"

Addison sighed and sat down on the couch in Naomi's office. "It was just a fling. He was in New York on a business trip and we spent the week together."

"You had a fling?" Naomi cocked an eyebrow at her; that was so not Addison.

"Yes, I had a fling. Addison Montgomery had a fling."

"And do you know where he lives or how to reach him? I mean you're pregnant with his baby."

"No." Addison shook her head. "I don't know anything." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You had a fling with a man for one week and you don't know anything at all?"

"I know that we connected with each other and it was amazing, it was perfect." She smiled, thinking about her fling.

Naomi looked at her. "And you didn't talk about where he lived or anything? What were you doing the whole time?"

"He never mentioned and I never asked." Addison shrugged. "We went to see a few films, eat out, spent time in bed."

Naomi looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a great idea."

"And it's not you. Did you know that he'd stay for only a week?"

"He did say he was only there for a week, but there was just something about him that I couldn't resist, I felt…lonely without him."

"And he left and then what? You just said goodbye and that was it?"

"Pretty much." Addison nodded. "I did ask if he could stay longer but he said he couldn't."

"And it was just a fling, yeah? You went on like it never happened?" Naomi knew her best friend and she had to make sure she was okay.

"Okay, so at first I missed him, more than I should have, but I'm fine, I'm over it. It was just a fling."

"Okay." Naomi looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

"And how was the sex?" Naomi smirked. "I'm not getting any at the moment so spill it sister."

"It was amazing. I've never had better sex. Seriously, he hardly had to touch me to make me moan he was that good."

"Seriously?" Naomi grinned. "Now I'm jealous."

Addison grinned widely. "He always put me first, made sure that I was comfortable and I was enjoying it."

"He must be a hell of a guy then."

"He was. It just ended so quickly." Addison sighed.

"Why did you even get involved with him in the first place? You don't do that usually."

"I don't know, I met him in a club and we started dancing."

"Oh, I see." She nodded.

"Yeah." Addison sighed. "I should have found out where he lives."

"I still don't understand why you didn't do that anyway." Naomi looked at her. "But well, I guess you had your reasons."

"I was preoccupied with him."

"Of course." She smirked.

"I couldn't help it, and now, I'm pregnant with his baby."

"Yeah. Addison Montgomery had a fling and got knocked up."

"Oh shut up, Nae." Addison threw a cushion at her friend playfully.

"What?!" Naomi smiled and caught the cushion. "It is true!"

"Can we just go and do the scan?"

"Yeah sure, I don't have any patients."

"Thanks Nae." Addison smiled and stood up, following her friend out of the office and into an empty exam room. Naomi walked over to the exam table while Addison sat down on it. Addison pulled up her top to reveal her flat stomach and she winced slightly from the cold gel that Naomi squirted onto her warm skin.

"You better get used to that." Naomi commented and put the wand onto Addison's stomach.

"I've just never realised how cold it is before." Addison turned her head and watched the screen. Naomi smiled and started to move the wand, looking at the screen as well. Addison unknowingly held her breath as she waited for her friend to find her baby.

"Look." Naomi smiled widely. "That's your tiny, tiny baby."

"Oh my god." Addison gasped and felt the tears pool in her eyes as she looked at her baby on the screen.

Naomi grinned. "You're four weeks along."

"I thought so." Addison nodded, not able to take her eyes off the screen. Naomi smiled and looked at the screen as well. "My baby." Addison whispered. "I'm going to be a mummy."

"You are."

"I can't believe this is happening." Addison grinned.

Naomi smiled. "I'll print you a picture."

"Thanks. Thanks for doing this, it means a lot."

"You don't have to thank me, you're my best friend."

"I know, but still." Addison smiled. Naomi smiled at her and removed the gel from her stomach. Addison sat up and pulled her top down over her stomach.

"Here." Naomi handed her a print.

"Thanks." Addison grinned as she took the print out, looking down at the life she was growing inside of her. Naomi smiled and watched her. "I can't wait until I get to feel them move inside of me, then to actually be able to hold them."

"Yeah, it's amazing."

"It is." Addison smiled and placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"You sure you want to do this alone?" Naomi looked at her.

"I don't have a choice, Nae." Addison gave a sad smile. She wanted nothing more than to bring her baby up with him. Naomi looked at her and nodded. "I'll be fine, I have friends to help me." Addison gave a smile.

"You do." Naomi smiled back.

"What's it like to bring a baby up in LA?"

Naomi smiled at that. "Well, it's great. Maya always loved the beach, she still does."

"Do you think it's better to bring a baby up here or in Manhattan?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'd prefer LA I think."

Addison nodded as she looked at her friend. "It is nice here."

"It is." Naomi smiled. "But I never really liked living in New York. I always wanted to go to LA sometime."

"I know you did." Addison smiled at her friend. "You couldn't wait to fly the nest."

Naomi smiled. "Well, I'm just not a New York girl. Unlike you."

Addison grinned. "Maybe a change of scenery will be good though."

Naomi looked at her. "How are you going to stay in LA?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'm here for a week, I can look around, see what it's like here."

"Are you considering moving here?"

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "Maybe.

Naomi looked at her and nodded. "Okay."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I'd love having you here." Naomi looked at her. "I just don't know if it's what you want."

Addison sighed and stood up from the exam table. "I don't know what I do want. My head's been all over the place since the fling."

"This guy really messed with your head, huh?"

"Yes." Addison nodded and looked at her friend.

"Well you got into a fling. And you knew it before."

"I know." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I still can't believe you did something like that." Naomi walked towards the door.

"Nor me." Addison followed her friend and they began to walk down the hallway.

Naomi shook her head. "Were you drunk when it happened? Or high or something." She smiled.

"I was…under the influence of alcohol when I met him, but I remember it all."

"I see." Naomi cocked her eyebrows.

"What?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Nothing."

"Okay."

They almost reached Naomi's office when a door further down the hallway opened and Pete stepped out, reading a patient's file. Addison froze, staring wide eyed at him. She had to be dreaming. He started to walk down the hallway, not looking up from the file as he made his way towards them. Addison just stood there, watching him as he got closer. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breath.

"Addison? What's wrong?" Naomi looked at her confused.

"Pete." She managed to get out, not tearing her gaze from him.

Pete stopped as he heard her say his name and he looked up at her. "Addison." She just looked at him, not knowing what to say. He stood there, staring at her, he couldn't believe she was here, in LA, standing right in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Nae. You work here? With Nae?" Addison was shocked, her fling worked with her best friend?

"Yeah, I do. You know Naomi?"

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "She's my best friend."

"You two know each other?" Naomi looked between the two of them.

"Yeah." Addison turned to look at her friend.

"Where from?" Naomi looked at her.

"Four weeks ago." Addison glanced down.

Naomi looked at her, it took her some seconds to realise what Addison was trying to tell her. "Oh my god, you're kidding right?"

"No." Addison shook her head, glancing at Pete before looking back at her friend.

"He's the guy? Pete's the guy?!" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes. It was Pete okay, just calm down, Nae." Addison glanced around to see who was listening to them.

"I can't believe it." She looked at them. Addison hugged herself, looking at her friend. "I send you to New York for a conference and what are you doing? Screwing my best friend?" Naomi looked at Pete.

"Oh god." Addison sighed and closed her eyes.

"It just happened." Pete shrugged as he looked at Naomi.

"Just happened? So you just happened to fall into bed with my best friend?" Naomi put her hands on her hips.

"It's not like I forced her or anything. We met and it happened." He defended himself.

"You spent a whole week together." Naomi looked between the two of them. Pete glanced at Addison before he looked back at Naomi. "Did you tell her about Tara?" Naomi looked at Pete.

"Tara?" Addison looked at them. "Who's Tara? Oh my god!" She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "You're married! Oh my god I should have known, I should have known. Oh my god I can't ruin a family!"

"No, no." Pete looked at her wide-eyed. "I'm not married. Tara's my daughter."

"Daughter?" Addison stared at him in shock. "You have a daughter and never mentioned her once?!"

"There're a lot of things we didn't mention in that week."

"No, I guess you're right." Addison looked at him. How was she going to tell him she was pregnant?

"Well I guess you were busy with other things." Naomi rolled her eyes before she looked at him. "And I am not going to send you out of town any time soon again. Who knows whose head you'll turn next time."

Addison rolled her eyes at her friend while Pete sighed and looked at Addison. "How old is your daughter?"

"She's ten."

Addison nodded and looked at him, her mind drifting to the life she was carrying.

"How long are you going to stay?" He looked at her.

"I'm here for a week at the moment."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah." Addison nodded at him.

"And don't get any silly ideas." Naomi looked at him. "And you keep your legs crossed." Naomi looked at Addison who gasped. Pete rolled his eyes at Naomi. "I mean it you two." Naomi pointed a finger at them.

"Yeah sure." Pete looked at Naomi before he turned and looked at Addison. "I... guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah." Addison nodded and looked at him.

"Okay." He looked at her.

"I'll see you then." She gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you." He smiled back before he walked away. Addison stood and watched him, before she turned to look at Naomi. Naomi cocked an eyebrow at her before she turned and walked towards her office.

"What?" Addison followed her friend into Naomi's office.

"I can't believe it." Naomi looked at her as they closed the door behind them.

"What? That I had a fling with Pete?"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe that you work with him." Addison sat back down on the couch.

"What are you going to do now?" Naomi looked at her.

"I don't know." Addison sighed.

"You have to tell him."

"I know, but I don't know how to tell him."

"God." Naomi sighed and sat down on a chair. "You're pregnant with Pete's baby."

"Is he with someone?"

"No, not as far as I know." She shook her head.

"Okay." Addison nodded. "That makes it a bit easier, but he has a daughter."

"Yeah."

"I didn't think he'd have a daughter." Addison closed her eyes and let her head drop back.

Naomi sighed and looked at her. "Tara, she's a really nice girl, Maya and her are good friends." Addison nodded and looked at her friend. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how to tell him."

Naomi nodded as she looked at her.

"I should tell him soon right?"

"Yeah. I guess you should."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "Okay." Naomi looked at her worried. "What?" Addison looked back at her friend.

"Nothing."

"Okay." She nodded. "Do you know where Pete was going?"

"Probably just getting a file from Dell." She shrugged.

"Okay, I'll go tell him now. Rip the band aid off." Addison stood up from the couch and Naomi looked up at her nodded. "Wish me luck." Addison took a deep breath and walked towards the door. Naomi gave a smile and watched as she left her office. Addison made her way down the hallway, spotting Pete in the kitchen with Maya and who she guessed must be Tara. Pete looked up at her as she walked in.

"Hey." She gave a smile.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"Erm…can I talk to you? Alone?" Addison shifted slightly.

"Erm, yeah, of course." He glanced at Maya and Tara.

"Thanks." She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at him.

"We can go into my office." He walked towards her.

"Okay." Addison nodded and followed him. They walked along the hallway and Pete led her into his office, closing the door behind them. She shifted nervously, just watching him. Pete looked at her, seeing her shift. "Okay, erm." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know how to say this."

"What?" He looked at her and took a step closer.

"It's just erm…the thing is…well…erm…" She stuttered and could feel him getting closer. He could tell how nervous she was and had to smile a little. "Oh god." Addison closed her eyes and put her hands over her face.

"What is wrong?" He looked at her and placed a hand on her waist. She was finding it hard to think with him so close and with his hand on her waist so she pulled back, and turned her back to him. "What's wrong Addison?" He looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, closing her eyes and waiting for his reaction. Pete stared at her shocked, unable to say anything. Addison turned around slowly and looked at him, wanting him to say something.

He couldn't believe what she just said, looking at her at a loss of words. "You're pregnant?" He finally got out.

"Yes." She nodded and looked down, hugging herself. Pete just looked at her, not knowing what to say. "I can just go if you want." She motioned to the door.

"No." He looked at her. "Don't."

"Okay." Addison nodded and looked back at him.

"What, what are you going to do now?"

"Have this baby. I'm not going to ask you for anything, you just needed to know."

"No, I... I want to be there of course."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "Okay. So, we'll share custody?"

He looked at her before he nodded. "Yeah."

"How will we work that though?"

"I don't know, we don't even live in the same state."

"I know." She sighed.

Pete looked at her and thought about it. "I'll just have to come over as often as I can, otherwise it won't work."

"They can come over here to you on school holidays."

"Yeah."

"Unless…" She looked at him.

"Unless what?" He looked back at her.

"Unless I move."

"You move here? To LA?"

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "I don't want to deprive our child of their father. And it would make a good change." Pete looked at her and nodded. "I was thinking about it as well. LA seems a really nice place to bring a baby up."

"It is." He nodded again.

"And things would be easier."

"Probably, yeah."

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

"But you've got life in New York, a job and if you don't want to give that all up, I'd understand."

"Yeah, I have a job, but I want to give this baby everything, I want to be home more than I am right now. I want them to have a father, and if I stay in New York, you're going to miss out on the most important times in their life."

"So you're moving here?"

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "I think I am."

"Okay." Pete nodded as well.

"I need to know though, are you seeing anyone?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "No."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Are you? Seeing someone?" He looked at her.

"No." She shook her head. "Most guys have just wanted to get into my pants and nothing more." Pete looked at her. "What?" She looked back at him.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Okay."

"You knew I wasn't going to stay." He looked at her.

"I know." She nodded. He nodded as well and looked at her. "I should leave you alone now." Addison turned towards the door and Pete just looked at her. "I'll see you around Pete." She pulled open the door.

"Yeah. I'll see you." He watched as she left the room. Addison sighed and made her way back to Naomi's office. Pete watched her walking away before he sat down behind his desk and sighed, putting his face into his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was kind of hoping to come back to more than two reviews, but I didn't. So, please leave us a litte review after reading, please.

Enjoy

* * *

Later that day Pete walked into the kitchen and saw Cooper stood there. He gave a smile and walked over to the counter to get some coffee.

"Hey man." Cooper looked at him.

"Hey." Pete poured some coffee into a cup.

"What's up man?"

Pete sighed and leaned against the counter, sipping on his coffee. "Remember when I was in New York about a month ago?"

"Yep." Cooper nodded.

"Well I met his woman. This really amazing woman. And we spent the week together."

"Ah." Cooper grinned. "You had a fling."

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"Was it a good fling?"

"Good?" He smiled. "Exceptionally good. Incredible. She is absolutely amazing."

Cooper smirked. "And you left her behind?"

"Yeah." Pete looked at him. "And I, I never thought it would be that...hard to just walk out of her life again."

"You're smitten with her aren't you?"

He sighed. "I'm not like that usually."

"I know." Cooper leaned back in his seat and smirked.

"What?" Pete looked at him.

"So, what was it about her that you found it so hard to leave?"

"I don't know. Everything. I mean she looks absolutely stunning, but it wasn't just that."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. Just the way she looked at me and you should have heard her laugh and it was so uncomplicated, she didn't ask me a million of questions even though I know that she's not that kind of girl who has flings. It was just one week and we didn't talk much about us and our lives, but it felt like I knew her, like I really got to know her."

"Wow." Cooper looked at Pete. "You really are smitten."

"I'm not." Pete looked away and took another sip of his coffee.

"You are." Cooper nodded.

"No. It was just a fling. Sex, without commitment."

"Yet you found it hard to leave her."

"That doesn't mean anything. It was just a good week."

"Okay." Cooper nodded. Pete glanced at him before he looked ahead again and took a sip of his coffee. "So, all you feel towards her is that she was a good fling?"

"A really good fling."

"And that's it?"

Pete sighed and looked at him again. "I don't know."

Cooper grinned. "Pete has a crush."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you act like a teenager."

"I'm not the one with a crush."

"I don't have a crush."

"Oh you do." Cooper smirked. "Pete has a crush."

"Shut up, Cooper."

"Sorry man." He slapped Pete on the back. "So, what has made you suddenly think about her again?"

"She's here." Pete looked at him.

"What?" Cooper was surprised. "Here? Why is she here?"

"Because she turned out to be Naomi's best friend."

"Oh my god." He grinned. "You screwed Naomi's best friend, you have a crush on her best friend! This is good. Does Naomi know?"

"About the fling?"

"Yeah." Cooper nodded.

"Yeah, she knows."

"And what did she say?"

"She won't be sending me on any conferences again anytime soon. And I should not get any silly ideas while she's here. And she even told Addison to keep her legs crossed."

Cooper laughed at his friend, slapping him on the back again.

"That's not funny." Pete smiled as well.

"Oh it is."

"Just shut up, Coop."

"I'm sorry." Cooper tried to stop laughing. "So, why is, Ad--, here?"

"Addison." Pete looked at him, thinking about whether to tell him or not. He'd eventually find out anyway. "She's pregnant." Cooper spat out his coffee and looked at Pete. "She said she wanted to talk to me, alone. So we went into my office and she tells me the last thing I'd ever have expected."

"You had a fling, with Naomi's best friend, and knocked her up?" Cooper looked at him.

"Yeah." Pete looked away.

"Wow, Naomi's going to have your balls."

"It's none of her business."

"Her best friend though, you know what Naomi's like."

"Yeah." Pete sighed.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Pete."

Pete rolled his eyes at him and took the last sip of his coffee before he put the cup into the sink.

"Does Tara know?"

"No."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know."

"Well, good luck man." Cooper slapped Pete's shoulder again as Naomi and Addison walked into the kitchen. Pete looked at him before he glanced up at Naomi and Addison. Addison glanced down slightly as she walked in. Naomi glared at him as she walked to the counter to grab an apple.

"Thanks." Addison smiled as Naomi handed her an apple and she took a bite. Cooper leaned against the counter and watched them. Addison didn't look up at Pete and had a conversation with Naomi. Pete looked at them before he glanced at Cooper and sighed. Cooper just shrugged and smirked, glancing at Addison again and taking in her appearance. Pete looked away again, it was annoying how much Cooper seemed to be enjoying the situation.

Addison glanced up at Pete a few times before sliding onto one of the stools there. Cooper just stood and watched them, noticing the looks Addison gave Pete. Addison finished her apple and threw the core into the bin. She was still in a conversation with Naomi and Pete walked over to get something from the fridge. Addison could feel him stood close to her and just wanted to turn around and talk to him. Cooper glanced at her, seeing how nervous she seemed to become.

"Yeah, lunch sounds good." Addison smiled at her friend and stood up.

"Okay then." Naomi smiled and walked towards the door. Addison followed her, glancing at Pete quickly. Cooper watched as they left the kitchen again before he looked up at Pete.

"She digs you."

"What?" Pete looked up at him.

"Addison, she digs you."

"What makes you think that?"

"She kept looking at you."

"I looked at her as well." He shrugged.

"You dig each other." Cooper shrugged before he left the kitchen. Pete sighed and closed the fridge before he walked back into his office as well.

"Hey dad." Tara skipped into his office and jumped onto his couch.

"Hey baby." He smiled at her.

"What you up tooooooo?" She looked at him.

"Just some paperwork."

"That's boring." She sighed.

"It is." He wrote something into a patient's file. Tara led on the couch and watched him. "Where's Maya?" He looked up at her.

"In the bathroom."

"Oh." He nodded.

"What time are you staying to?"

"I'll just finish this, then we can go."

"Okay." She nodded. Pete gave a smile before he continued to go through his files. "I'm going to go find something else to do for a while." Tara stood up and left his office. She walked along the hallway, looking for Maya. She walked along, in her own world. Everyone seemed to be in their office or gone home already. She sighed and stopped outside Naomi's office to see if Maya was there. As she looked inside she saw the redhead from before talking to Naomi. She wondered who she was and watched the two of them for a while. They were lost into a conversation, Maya didn't seem to be in there.

Tara sighed and turned from the office, continuing to look for her friend. She stepped out of the bathroom as Maya passed it, smiling at her.

"Hey Maya." Tara smiled.

"Hey." Maya smiled back. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you. I'm bored."

"Yeah." Maya sighed. "Me too."

"Who's that redhead with your mum?"

"Oh that's Addi."

"Addi?" Tara looked at her friend.

"Mum and dad went to med school with her."

"Oh right." Tara nodded. "Sounds cool."

"Yeah." Maya looked at her.

"So, anything ideas on what to do?"

"Not really. I hope we can go home soon. What can they be doing that long?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, we could go and see."

"Yeah. Let's go." Maya nodded and walked towards her mother's office. Tara followed her, shutting the door behind her as they walked into Naomi's office. "When are we going home mum?" Maya looked at Naomi.

"We'll go in a bit." Naomi glanced at her watch.

"Okay." Maya sighed.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Why don't we grab something on the way home?"

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Maya grinned.

Naomi laughed at her daughter. "I don't think Addi will be happy with McDonald's."

"Come on Addi, please." Maya looked at her.

Addison looked at her goddaughter for a while. "Okay." She smiled.

"Yay." Maya grinned widely and Addison laughed softly at her.

"Do you want to come with us, Tara?" Naomi looked at her.

"Erm, I'll have to ask dad first."

"Ask him then." Maya smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll be back." Tara turned and left the office. She walked back to Pete's office where he was still sitting at his desk. "Dad, can I go to McDonald's with Maya, Nae and Addison?"

Pete looked up at her. "Erm, don't you want to eat at home?"

"You're going to be here for a while and they're going soon."

He sighed. "Well if you want."

"I do." She smiled.

"Okay then, will Naomi bring you home?"

"I guess." Tara nodded.

"Okay." Pete nodded as well.

"Thanks dad." She hugged him and pecked his cheek.

"Call if you want me to pick you up or something." Pete watched as she walked to the door.

"Okay." Tara nodded. "In a bizzle, dad." She made her way back to Naomi's office.

"And?" Maya smiled at her as she walked in.

"He said that's fine."

"Cool." Maya grinned.

"Yep." Tara grinned back.

"Well, let's go then." Naomi smiled and got up from her chair. The four of them left the practice, walking down to Naomi's car and getting in. Maya and Tara got in behind Addison and Naomi and they made their way to McDonald's.

-

They arrived ten minutes later, Tara and Maya sat down at a table while Addison and Naomi went and got their food, carrying it back to their table.

"Thanks." Tara smiled as they placed the food on the table.

"No problem." Naomi smiled and gave the girls their food before sitting down as well. Maya and Tara smiled and started to eat while Addison took a sip from her water bottle, before eating a few chips. Tara took a bite of her burger and glanced at Addison.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you, Nae?" Addison looked at her best friend not wanting to impose.

"Of course not, don't be silly." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Nae." Addison smiled at her friend. Naomi smiled back before she ate a few more chips. Tara watched them as she ate her burger.

"Can you take me home or shall dad pick me up from yours?" She looked at Naomi.

"I'll take you back, or you could stay the night if you want."

"Erm, I don't know. I'd have to ask."

"Okay." Naomi nodded. "That's fine." Tara smiled and continued to eat. Addison smiled and watched them, eating her chips. The girls finished their burgers and ate a few more chips. They placed their rubbish in the middle of the table once they had all finished eating.

Naomi sighed. "Can we go?"

"Yep." They all nodded and stood up, walking out to her car and riving back to hers. They walked into the house and the girls sat down in the living room. Addison smiled and followed Naomi into the kitchen. Naomi got herself a glass of water and looked at Addison.

"They're good friends?" Addison absently rubbed her stomach.

"Yes." Naomi nodded. "They've known each other since they were really little."

"That's nice." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Naomi smiled as well and took a sip of her water.

"So, erm, I've decided, I'm moving here."

"Really?" Naomi looked at her surprised. "So fast?"

"I don't want my baby missing out on seeing their dad. Moving here would make it easier for all of us. It would also mean that I could spend more time at home with my baby."

Naomi looked at her and nodded.

"He said he'd fly out to New York as often as he could, and I said school holidays they could come over here to him, but, he'd miss out on all the important things he should be there for, and that's not fair." Addison looked back at her friend. "I want my baby to have two loving parents, even if we're not together."

"Yeah. Sounds reasonable."

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

"And…you'll just bring the baby up together, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess." She nodded again. "I mean, it was just a fling."

Naomi nodded and looked at her. "Was it?"

Addison sighed and closed her eyes. "It was meant to be."

"But?" Naomi watched her.

"I don't know."

Naomi sighed and nodded at her friend.

"I didn't think I'd end up pregnant."

"I know. But what would be different if you hadn't?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah. But you maybe would have met him again sometime anyway. Or would you have rather never met him again?"

"I don't know." Addison bit her lip and looked at her friend.

"What?" Naomi looked at her.

"I just, I've never felt like I have with him with another man before."

Naomi sighed. "What is it about him?"

"I don't know. When we were together, he just, he always seemed to put me first, thought about how I felt. He just seemed so sweet and caring."

Naomi nodded as she looked at her.

"Am I being stupid?" Addison looked at her friend.

"For what?"

"Acting like this. I mean, you know him, you know me."

"I don't know Addison. He's just...Pete." She shrugged. Addison looked at her friend and sighed. "But the way you talked about him before you knew I was working with him. And you should have seen your face when you saw him walking out of his office. I don't know..." Naomi looked at her.

"Would it be stupid to try and get involved with him?"

Naomi sighed. "I don't know."

"How do you think Tara will take it?" Addison glanced into the living room quickly before looking back at her friend.

"The baby?" Naomi looked at her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, she doesn't even know you. I guess it will be...surprising." Naomi shrugged. "She'll probably be confused."

"Yeah." Addison nodded. Naomi nodded and glanced into the living room. "Am I stupid to move here?"

"Addi..." Naomi looked at her. "If you want to move here and you think it's the right thing to do then do it."

"I just don't want to screw up for this baby."

"And it's just for the baby?" Naomi looked at her. "I mean I know it is in the first place, but you don't want to move her because of him as well, do you?"

"Would it be wrong to say yes?"

"It's not about what is right or wrong. It's about how you feel."

Addison nodded and looked at her friend.

"Well." Naomi sighed. "You'll figure out what to do eventually."

"What's he like as a dad?" Addison wondered.

Naomi smiled and glanced at into the living room. "He's a really great dad."

Addison smiled and rubbed her stomach again. "Where's Tara's mother?"

"She died." Naomi looked at her. "When Tara was little."

"Oh." Addison looked at her friend sadly. "How horrible."

"Yeah." Naomi sighed.

"Pete's done a wonderful job with her though by the looks of it."

"Yeah, he really has." Naomi nodded. Addison smiled and leaned against the counter. "Tara did you call your dad, are you staying the night?" Naomi called into the living room.

"Yeah, he said that's fine if you don't mind me staying." Tara looked at Naomi and smiled.

"That's fine." Naomi smiled.

"Thanks." Tara smiled before her and Maya went upstairs to Maya's bedroom. Naomi smiled and watched them.

"She looks like Pete." Addison commented.

"She does." Naomi nodded. "And she acts like him at times."

Addison smiled, her mind wandering to the baby that she was carrying, wondering if they would look liker her or Pete, or both.

Naomi sighed. "Just take some time to think about it. If you want to move."

Addison nodded, knowing that she would need to really think about it back in New York.

"I'm going to take a shower now, shall I help you get your stuff into the spare room?" Naomi looked at her.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "That'll be helpful."

"Let's go then." Naomi smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the shortest chapter of the fic, it's basically just a filler chapter so it kind of has to be in here, not that much happens really, but you still need it. Anyway, just read and leave me and Nina a review. :D

Enjoy

* * *

A week later and Addison was ready to return to New York. She hadn't spoken much to Pete in that week, not going into the practice that much, wanting to enjoy the sun while she could. But now she was leaving, and she had to talk to him before she did. She held her handbag tightly as she made her way to his office, feeling slightly nervous.

Pete was sitting at his desk, checking his mails, as he heard the door of his office open.

"Hey." Addison shut the door and gave him a smile.

"Hey." He looked up at her.

"Erm." She stood in front of his desk and looked at him. "I'm going back to New York."

"Oh." He looked at her.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "I need to go back."

"Are you, erm, are you coming back?" He stood up from his chair.

"I need to think about it. I need to give it some proper thought, not just act on a whim." Addison looked at him as he stood.

He looked at her and nodded. "Okay."

"I'll let you know though. I'm not going to cut you out of our baby's life, that's not fair."

Pete just nodded at her.

"I'll send you any scan photos I have."

He looked at her. "Yeah, thanks."

Addison nodded. "Have you told Tara yet?"

"No." He shook his head.

"When will you?"

"I don't know."

"But you will?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how."

Addison nodded. "Does she know about me?"

"You mean us?" He looked at her. "No."

"Okay. That's fine. What will you tell her about us?" Addison looked at him wondering.

"I… don't know yet."

"Okay, well, when you do, tell me. I'll know what she knows then and what I shouldn't say next time I see her."

He looked at her and nodded. "Okay, I will."

"Thanks." Addison nodded as well. "Well, I should get going then."

"Okay." He looked at her.

"I'll keep you up to date on the baby. I'll see you, Pete." Addison looked at him before she turned around to leave.

"Yeah, I'll see you." He sighed.

Addison bit her lip as she placed her hand on the door handle. "You can call anytime." She glanced back at him.

"Okay." He watched her. "And you can as well if you need anything, no matter what."

"Okay." She nodded. "Thank you." Addison turned, pulling open the door and slowly walking away. Pete sighed and sat down again, watching as she went away.

---

Three hours later and Addison lent back in her seat on the plane. Her hands rested on her stomach and her mind wandered to Pete, then Tara, then to her baby. Was she doing the right thing? Would she eventually figure out what the right thing is? Would she be happy if she moved to LA? Would her child be happy? She didn't want her child to grow up without a father, but maybe it would be for the best if she'd just stay in New York. Maybe New York was the best place for her.

She sighed and gazed out of the window. Her hands softly caressed where she knew her baby was growing and she wondered how she had let this happen. Her and Pete. The week they spent in New York and now the week in LA.

Things were different between them this time. It wasn't the same as when they were in New York. She was stupid to think that it would be the same. It was a fling, free and easy. That was something different, now she was pregnant, they couldn't just continue where they had stopped when he left.

Addison sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She knew there was a reason why she didn't do stupid things like have flings, that was Archer's job. She opened her eyes again and looked out of the window at the clouds, thinking she should stay in New York.

---

Pete sat in his office after Addison left, a picture of Tara in front of him. All he was able to think about right then was Addison, Addison carrying his child. Her stomach would swell to keep their baby safe. She would bring their baby into the world.

What if she was not coming back? He would miss out on everything. The scans, the first time she felt their baby moving inside of her. She couldn't do that, she said she wasn't going to block him out, she had said he could be there, she had to come back. She just had to, he had to see her again. She couldn't live at the other end of the country.

He couldn't not be a part of his child's life. He wanted to be there for all of it, the pregnancy, the birth, the raising of the child. He wanted to be the baby's father. Not just someone they would see every once in a while. A dad they would visit on school holidays. That wasn't enough. He was going to do as much as he could to be there for the baby, he wasn't going to let Addison not let him be there. She had to come back otherwise they'd have to find another way. But he was going to be there for this baby. Their baby. Pete was going to convince her to come back, no matter what he was going to be there for their baby. And for her. She didn't have to get through this alone. He wasn't going to let her feel like she was alone. Because she wasn't. He would be there, he wanted to be there. She just had to let him.

Pete sighed and ran a hand over his face, he still had to tell Tara. But how? How was he supposed to tell her? He had no idea how to tell his ten year old daughter that he had a fling while in New York and had gotten Addison pregnant. She barely knew her. She wouldn't understand. Pete had no idea what to do. She had a right to know and he was going to tell her, he just had to figure out how.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I like this chapter. I like this chapter a lot. I'm sure a lot of you will like it as well. Please leave us a review and give us your thoughts. :D

Enjoy

* * *

A week later and Pete hadn't heard from Addison once. He had no idea if she was planning on coming back to LA or not. He had to find out and he knew the only way was to ask Naomi. After he finished his last patient for the day he made his way to her office.

"Hey Pete." Naomi looked up at him as he walked in.

"Hey." He closed the door behind him. "Are you busy?"

"No, what can I do for you?" She leaned back in her chair.

"I, erm, I was wondering if you heard from Addison?"

"You haven't?"

"No." He shook his head. "I haven't."

"Oh, right." Naomi nodded slowly.

He looked at her. "What? Did you hear from her?"

Naomi bit her lip, not sure whether she should tell Pete that Addison was thinking about staying in New York.

"Is she staying?" He looked at her.

She let out a sigh and looked at him. "I think she is." Pete's jaw tensed at her words and he didn't say anything. "Look, you should talk to her, I don't think she's completely made her mind up yet, but I think she's leaning towards staying." Naomi looked at him.

"And she doesn't even bother to call?"

"She's confused, she has no idea what to do, and she's working."

"She could have called though."

"She's working a lot. She's hardly had time to herself this week."

"Oh well then."

Naomi nodded, looking at him. "Do you actually know what she does?"

"Yes I know what she does."

"So you talked about that then?"

"She mentioned it."

"So what does she do?"

"She's a surgeon?" He looked at her annoyed.

"How much do you actually know about her?"

"I don't know much. But I do...know her."

Naomi looked at Pete, interested in how he knew Addison. "How do you know her?"

"Well..." He thought about it. "I know that she lives in New York and she is a surgeon. I know that she likes to go out at night every once in a while and she loves Italian food. She has a thing for cheesy romantic movies and she laughs a lot when she feels comfortable and she's got that look in her eyes."

Naomi looked at Pete; he really did seem to know Addison. "You learnt that all in the week in New York?"

"Well it's not that much. We went to see a film, eat out, that's how I learnt those things."

She nodded. "Can I ask Pete, how do you feel about her?"

He looked at her, not sure what to say. "I don't know."

"Honestly?" She looked at him.

"It wasn't as easy as I thought to leave New York after that week. And I missed her. And then she came here and I- I didn't want her to go back."

"It's not just because she's pregnant?"

"No." He looked at her. "Not just because she's pregnant."

"You should have asked her to stay." Naomi stated and looked at him.

"I... we barely talked when she was here and then she, she has a life in New York."

"She was prepared to leave that life."

"Doesn't seem like it given the fact that she's not coming back and doesn't even call."

"She hasn't fully decided yet, but you haven't called her either. She's confused. She's not sure what to do. She wants to do what's best for the baby, but she's scared of getting hurt in the process."

He looked at her. "She's suggested moving here. I just thought she'd call when she decides against it."

"So you're just going to let her stay in New York?"

"What else can I do?"

"Well, I'm surprised at you, Pete." Naomi stood up. "I always thought you'd fight for what you want." She looked at him before walking to leave her office. Pete was surprised by her words and watched as she walked out.

---

Addison sat on a gurney in one of the hallways of the hospital and leaned her head back against the wall. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Pete for the last week. She wanted to call him, she really wanted to talk to him, but she just didn't know what to say. She still didn't know whether to stay in New York or move to LA. She had no idea what to do. She needed someone to help her make up her mind.

Addison pulled herself up off of the gurney, making her way along to the canteen, grabbing something to eat, her mind still on Pete. She bought a salad and a sandwich and sat down on a table alone. Addison opened her packet of sandwiches, taking one out and eating a bite, her mind once again drifting to whether or not she should move to LA. She wanted to move there for her baby, she wanted her baby to have a dad. But at the same time, she didn't want to get hurt. She didn't want to move there and have him just brush her off. She couldn't be there if he didn't want her to be there. It would hurt too much.

She really wanted her baby to have a dad, but she couldn't be hurt in the process, she just couldn't. Here in New York she had her life, her job. But in the end, would it really hurt less? Would being the other side of the country, away from him, not being able to see him, would that hurt less? Things were easier when she didn't even know where he lived. She thought she could forget it, move on that way. It was easier when she didn't know she was carrying his baby. She didn't know if she would ever be able to forget about what they had that week, but now, now she knew it was impossible.

Addison sighed and finished eating her sandwiches, drinking some water before she moved onto her salad. She picked at the food, lost in her thoughts. Life had become so complicated.

---

"Erm, Naomi can I talk to you?" Pete asked as he walked pass her on the hallway.

"Sure." Naomi nodded and stopped working, looking at Pete.

"I, erm, I need a few days off."

"Oh, why?" She frowned. "Has something happened?"

"No." He looked at her. "I need to go to New York."

"New York? You're going to See Addison?"

"Yeah, I need to see her." He nodded.

"How long do you need?"

"I don't know yet. Two days at least."

Naomi nodded. "Okay. Are you taking Tara?"

"I thought about it, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Okay. She can stay with us if you want."

"Thank you."

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can."

"Okay." Naomi nodded. "Well, if you don't have any patients today, you can leave now."

"Thanks Naomi." He gave a smile.

"Just go and do what you have to do." Naomi smiled back.

"Think it's a good idea?" He looked at her.

"Just go, Pete." Naomi looked at him before heading to her office. "Now." He nodded and made his way to his office, grabbing his things before he left the practice.

---

Three hours later and he was sat on a plane, on his way to New York, and to Addison. He stared out of the window, thinking about what he was going to say to her. He had so much he wanted to say, but he didn't know how. He had to convince her to move to LA, he needed her to come back with him. He needed her in LA. But what if she didn't want to? What if she didn't want to be near him? How could he expect her to feel the same way he did?

Pete sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. But if he never tried he'd never know. Naomi was right, he had to fight for what he wanted. He had to do this for them. He kept his eyes closed and tried to plan what he was going to tell her.

---

Two hours later and he was in New York, sat in a cab on his way to Addison's house. He got out in front of the apartments, paid the cab driver and made his way inside, feeling slightly nervous. He could feel his stomach doing turns as he looked at where she lived. It was already late in New York, so she had to be home.

Pete glanced up and was able to see lights on. He walked over to her door and took a deep breath before he knocked. A few minutes later and the door opened, Addison stood there shocked as she looked at him. Pete looked at her, all the things he planed to say gone from his mind at the sight of her standing in front of him.

Addison had no idea what to say to him, she didn't even think he'd be there. He looked at her and without thinking about what he was going to do, without saying a word, he reached forward and cupped her face with his hands, pulling her into a kiss. She was surprised at first, but then began to kiss him back, her arms going around his neck. Pete kissed her softly and placed his hands on her waist.

She pressed her body close to his, pulling him into the hallway. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They continued to kiss until the need for air became too much and they had to pull back. Pete kept his arms around her and looked down at her. Addison looked up at him, her lips swollen from the kissing.

"I- I needed to see you." He looked at her. She just nodded, looking at him. "I... should have called maybe. I'm sorry I just showed up."

"I didn't expect you to come here." She admitted.

"You didn't call. Naomi said you were probably going to stay. So I just had to come here."

"I haven't decided yet."

He looked at her. "Come to LA." Addison looked at him shocked that he was asking. He watched her expression, hoping she'd say anything.

"You want me to come to LA?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Come to LA."

"Is it just because of the baby?"

He looked at her before he shook his head. "No."

"Really?"

"Yes, I want you to come to LA with me."

Addison looked at him, thinking about what he said.

"You don't have to come right now. If you need time, I understand. I just want you to come back."

"I have to give two months notice."

"Okay." He nodded.

"And I'd have to sell the house, and buy one."

He just nodded and looked down at her.

"And I'd have to find somewhere to work."

"We can talk to Naomi and there's the St. Ambrose."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"That means you're going to go to LA?"

"I can't go just yet."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"It's only to be at least two months."

"Okay."

Addison nodded and looked at him.

"Is it okay if I stay, for a day or two?" He looked at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "That's fine."

"Okay." He nodded as well.

"Do you have any luggage?"

"Just a bag."

"Okay." She nodded. "Do you want a drink? Something to eat?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Pasta okay?" She walked into the kitchen.

"Sure." He followed her.

"Anything with it?" Addison pulled some pasta from the cupboard, getting out a pan.

"No that's fine."

"That's a bit boring then." She filled the pan with water before adding the pasta and beginning to cook it. He smiled and watched her. "What do you want to drink?" She reached up and got two glasses from the cupboard.

"Just water please."

Addison nodded and poured him a glass of water, handing it to him.

"Thanks." He took the glass.

"No problem."

He smiled and took a sip.

"Where's Tara while you're here?" Addison looked at him.

"She's staying with Naomi."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to show you the spare room?"

"Erm, yeah." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison nodded and turned from the kitchen. Pete followed her and she led him to the spare room. She opened the door and let him walk in. He walked past her and put his bag on the bed. "Is there anything else you want?" Addison looked at him and he looked at her before he shook his head. "Okay, I better get back to the pasta." Addison turned and made her way back to the kitchen. Pete sighed and watched as she walked back.

---

Half an hour later and they sat down to eat together.

"Looks good." Pete commented. Addison smiled as she picked up her fork. Pete did the same and they started to eat.

"How long are you staying here for?"

"Erm, I don't know." He looked up at her. "I guess you have to work the weekend so just a night probably."

"I'm working tomorrow, but I'm off this weekend."

"Oh." He looked at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I swapped shifts with a friend."

"Oh, okay." He nodded as well.

"Yeah." Addison ate some more of her pasta. Pete glanced at her and continued to eat as well. "What made you come here?" Addison looked at him as she ate.

"You didn't call." He looked at her. "And Naomi said you were leaning towards staying here."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." He looked down and ate some more.

"I was going to call, when I had fully made my mind up."

"It's been almost two weeks. I thought you wouldn't, maybe."

"I just, I needed time to think. I had found out the day before I went to LA that I was pregnant and suddenly you were there. It was a lot to take in."

Pete just looked at her and nodded.

"Have you told Tara yet?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Okay." Addison nodded and pushed her plate away from her.

"What if you wouldn't have met me in LA? Would you have tried to find me?" Pete looked at her.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Why not?"

"It would have been easier for me to get over it if I hadn't have found you."

"But you're pregnant with my child."

"I know I am."

"And you wish you wouldn't have found me."

"I never said that." She looked at him. "I'm glad I did, but, it just makes it harder to get over it."

"Get over what?" He looked back at her.

"Us."

"I asked you to come to LA with me."

"But I'm pregnant with your child."

"And that means what?"

Addison looked at him. "Would you have still asked me if I wasn't pregnant?"

"It wasn't easy for me to leave New York back then."

"It wasn't?"

"No." He looked at her.

"But you never said anything, you just left."

"Because I tried to convince myself that there was just no other way. You live in New York, I have a life in LA. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't more than just a fling."

"We could have worked something out." She stood up from the table, carrying her plate to the sink.

"But you didn't say anything either. You never did. What did you expect me to do?" He stood up as well.

"I thought you only wanted a fling."

"I did, at the beginning." He admitted.

Addison turned the tap on, letting the water run. "What changed your mind?"

"I don't know." He watched her. "You."

"You just wanted a fling with me at the beginning, how did I change that?"

"I don't know, I got to know you better in that week and you just made it hard for me to leave."

Addison nodded and didn't look at him. Pete sighed and stepped next to her at the sink. Addison began to wash up and didn't look at him still.

"Do you need help?" He looked at her.

"You can dry and put it away." She handed him a plate. Pete took the plate and did as he was told. "What do you think Tara will say?" Addison concentrated on washing up.

"I don't know."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, that's why I didn't tell her yet."

"Okay." Addison nodded and handed him another plate. Pete took the plate and dried it up. "What about us?" She looked at him.

"I asked you to come to LA with me." He looked at her. "But you don't even seem to want me here, so, I don't know."

"What sort of relationship do you want us to have?"

"I liked what we had when I was here."

"We had a fling."

"It wasn't just a fling. If it was, I would have been able to stop thinking about it when I was back in LA."

"I cried myself to sleep after you went." She admitted and Pete looked at her, not knowing what to say. Addison finished washing up, tipping the water down the sink and drying her hands.

He watched her. "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't."

"I thought if I just leave and we wouldn't see each other anymore I would forget it eventually."

"Did you forget it?"

"No." He looked at her. "I didn't."

"Me either." She shook her head.

"I was thinking about you a lot." He looked at her and stepped slightly closer.

"What did you think about?" Addison turned and faced him.

"The time we spent together. How much I wanted it to have lasted longer."

Addison nodded and looked at him. He looked back at her, neither of them saying something. Addison slowly leaned forward, watching his face. He looked at her and inched his face closer. She took a step towards him, their bodies only inches apart. Pete watched her and moved his hands to her sides, closing the gap between them. Addison placed her hands on his chest, leaning up on tiptoes. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, kissing her softly. She kissed him back instantly, her lips fusing with his. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, her body pressed against his.

Her hands travelled up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck. He kissed her softly, loving the taste of her. She parted her lips, letting his tongue enter her mouth. His tongue massaged hers softly and he tightened his arms around her.

"Bedroom?" She whispered into the kiss. He scooped her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her out of the kitchen. Addison began to kiss along his jaw, down his neck and back up. Pete caressed her thighs as he walked into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Addison looked up at him as he pulled away from the kiss. He looked down at her and brushed some hair from her face. She pulled him closer, kissing him again. He kissed her back passionately, a hand on her side.

Her hands moved down to his chest, popping the buttons. Pete pulled away from the kiss, removing her shirt quickly. She watched him, her lips swollen from the kissing. He looked at her before he started to kiss her neck. Addison smiled, closing her eyes as she titled her head to the side for him. He moved his lips over her skin, sucking lightly, before he made his way to her chest slowly. She gave a moan as his mouth made contact with her breasts. He continued to kiss her, one hand reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

Addison leaned up so he could take her bra off and he could pay more attention to her breasts. He kissed her softly, his lips brushing over her nipple, while his other hand brushed over the other one. She gave a moan, her hands running through his hair. He felt her nipples harden even more from his touch. She lifted her hips, rubbing them against him. Pete felt her movement and moved a hand to her pants. Addison moaned again, her back arching slightly. He started to work on the buttons of her pants while he placed a few more kisses on her breasts and stomach.

She lifted her hips, letting him pull her pants down her legs, leaving her in her panties. He moved his lips back up against hers and ran a hand over her bare thigh. Addison popped the button on his jeans, before she pulled down the zipper, pushing them off his hips. Pete continued to kiss her, running a hand down her stomach to her panties. She felt tingles run through her body at his touch and she kissed him harder. He kissed her back with just as much passion and slowly slid her panties down her legs.

Her fingers moved over his chest before slipping into the waistband of his boxers. Pete moaned into their kiss at her touch. Slowly she pushed the boxers off his hips, and down his legs. His erection brushed against her and he ran a hand up her legs.

"I want you." She breathed.

"And I want you." He whispered and moved his hips, giving her what she wanted. Addison moaned out as he entered her, filling her completely. He let her adjust for a moment before he started to move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips against his. They moved together perfectly and he started to kiss her neck once again. It was like they hadn't been apart. It felt like he never left.

They moved together perfectly, knowing what to do to make the other feel good. They continued pleasuring each other and Pete could feel himself getting closer as he watched her move. It wasn't much longer before they both came together, moaning the other's name. Pete was breathing heavily as he came down from his high and Addison buried her head into his neck, kissing his soft skin.

Pete smiled and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "That was amazing."

"It was." She smiled. Pete smiled and rolled onto his back. Addison turned on her side, snuggling up to him. He wrapped an arm around her bare waist and held her close. She let her head rest on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He looked at the ceiling and ran a hand through her hair as she began to draw lazy circles on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at her.

"I'm fine." She looked up at him. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know, just wanted to make sure."

"I'm fine." Addison leaned up and kissed him. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back tenderly. She smiled and slowly pulled back. Pete smiled back and just looked at her. She rested her chin on his chest and watched him. He brushed a hand over her cheek as he looked at her. She placed a gentle kiss on his chest before she laid her head back down, listening to his heart beat again. Pete just ran his hand up and down her arm and watched her.

"Your heart beat is soothing." She whispered.

"Is it?" He smiled.

"It is." Addison nodded her head slightly, curling her body tighter into his. He smiled and dropped a kiss on her hair. "Why didn't you tell me before about Tara?"

"I don't know, the subject never came up."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Yeah. There're a lot of things we didn't talk about."

"Maybe we should now?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, anything about you."

"Well..." He thought about it. "I was born in Washington."

"How long did you live there for?" She began to draw circles on his chest again.

"I went to university there, then I lived in China for a few years and when I came back I moved to LA."

Addison nodded. "Was Tara born there?"

"In LA, yeah."

"Does she like living in LA?"

"I think so. She's got all her friends there, she loves the beach."

Addison nodded, thinking about their baby.

"Tell me something about you."

"I grew up in Connecticut. Then I moved here for college, and I've just stayed."

"Do you like living here?"

"Yeah. It's nice. There are loads of shops and I have friends here."

Pete nodded and looked out of the window.

"What will things be like between us in LA?"

"What do you want it to be like?"

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude on your family."

"You wouldn't intrude."

"You already have a daughter, who doesn't know me. She doesn't know anything about us."

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Okay." She nodded.

"It's still two months until you'd come to LA."

"It could be longer though."

"Yeah."

Addison nodded, still drawing circles on his chest.

"Do you really want to go to LA? I mean…I don't want you to feel forced or something…"

"I don't want to deprive this baby of you, but at the same time, I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of it being a mistake, of being hurt."

"I want to be with you. I missed you after I left, more than I should have." He looked at her. "But if you don't feel the same way and if you don't want to move to LA….then don't."

Addison turned so she was facing him. "I'm scared of moving there and then finding out that you don't want to be with me. It wasn't just a fling to me, I know it should have been, but it wasn't, it meant more."

"I know it wasn't. I know it meant more than a fling."

"You really want to start a relationship with me?" She looked at him.

"Yes." He looked back at her. "I want to be with you."

"You have to tell Tara though."

"I know, and I will."

"I won't start a relationship with you until you have."

"Okay..." He looked at her. "Do you want me to sleep in the spare room now?"

"No." She snuggled close to him. "Stay here, you're warm."

"So you're using me because I'm warm." He smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe." Addison grinned.

"That's not nice. I feel used now."

She just grinned and kissed him softly. Pete moved a hand to her chin and kissed her back. Addison smiled and slowly pulled back, kissing him quickly before she placed her head back on his chest to sleep. Pete kept his arm around her and held her close.

"Night." She whispered and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Night." He whispered back and soon they were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know this will be a good place to mention it so I will. Me and another friend have wrote a PADDISON fic and I've uploaded it: Yesterday's Tomorrow. We'd really love it if you'd give us your reviws on it. :D

Anyway, onto the topic of this fic, this chapter is mostly fluffy, with a bit of fun. :D

Enjoy

* * *

The next day Addison stood in the kitchen in the top Pete had been wearing the day before and a pair of panties as she made breakfast. Pete smiled at her as he walked into the room after he took a shower. She smiled back at him, putting their breakfast on two plates.

"Hmm, that looks good." He smiled.

"Well, I hope it tastes better." She handed him a plate. He took the plate and sat down at the table as Addison pulled out two knifes and two forks, placing them on the table before she put her plate down as well.

"When do you have to go to work?" Pete looked at her before he started eating.

"Ten o'clock."

Pete nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you going to stay here today?" Addison sat down at the table.

"I don't know." He looked at her.

"Okay." She nodded and began eating.

"How long are you working?"

"Until eight tonight."

"Okay." He took another bit and Addison nodded, eating as well. Pete glanced up at her and they continued eating in silence.

"Any idea what you're going to do today?" Addison looked at Pete before drinking some of her tea.

"Not really actually."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Yeah."

"You can meet me at the hospital for lunch if you want."

"If you want." He nodded.

"It'll be nice." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back and Addison grinned, eating her breakfast. Pete smiled at her and did the same.

Ten minutes later and they had finished breakfast, and Addison announced she was going to take a shower before disappearing upstairs. Pete watched her before he looked around in the house. It all seemed very Addison. He hadn't seen that much of the house the last time he was here. All he'd really seen was her bedroom and bathroom. He walked into the living room and smiled as he looked around. He could just imagine Addison in here. He walked over to the window and looked out on the street. She had a good view from there. He sighed as he looked out. He was asking her to leave all this.

Pete sighed and walked back into the living room, noticing a photo of her with her arms around a man. He walked closer and looked at the photo. Both of them were smiling, and it had to have been taken recently he thought. He glanced at the man before he looked around for more photos. Looking around, he saw that there were more photos of the same man. He walked towards them and took a closer look. He couldn't make out who the man was; she had said she wasn't seeing anyone. He looked at the photos; they were always smiling and seemed to be really comfortable with each other. He suddenly began to feel angry. She said she wasn't with anyone, could she have been lying? She could have, he wouldn't know any different. If she was lying, then maybe it wasn't even his baby she was carrying.

But it wasn't just the fact that she could have been lying, he felt jealous, he didn't want any other man to touch her. She was his. He wanted to be with her, no one else. His jaw tensed at just the thought of her with another man. He clenched his hands into tight fist, ready to punch this guy. Could it really be true? Could she really be lying to him? Could she really be with this other guy? Could the baby she was carrying, not be his? This couldn't be true. He didn't know her for long, but it felt like he knew her.

Just then Addison walked down the stairs and into the living room, smiling at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He looked at her. She smiled and walked closer to him. He glanced at the photos quickly before he looked back at her.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Addison frowned as she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Are you lying to me?" He looked at her. "You said you're not seeing anyone."

"I'm not, only you." Addison looked at him, wondering where that had come from.

"And who's this guy on all the photos then?"

"Archer, my brother." She folded her arms.

"Your brother?" He looked at her.

"Yes, my brother."

"Oh..."

"You thought I was seeing someone else didn't you?"

"I didn't know you have a brother and I saw all these pictures." He defended himself.

"You should have asked before you jumped to conclusions."

"I know, I just...saw the photos and I...I'm sorry."

"I'm not lying to you, Pete." Addison looked at him as he nodded and looked at her. "I wouldn't lie."

"It was just the thought of you and another man...I'm sorry."

"You were jealous?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

He looked at her. "I…erm, I'm not like that usually."

"But you are with me."

"I am." He glanced down slightly.

Addison smiled and walked closer to him as Pete looked up at her. "I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute?" He looked at her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Cute." Pete looked at her and smiled slightly. Addison leaned forward and pecked his lips lightly. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer, looking at her. She looked back at him, kissing him again and he kissed her back softly, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I should get going soon." She whispered.

"Hmm, what if I don't let you go."

"Then I'll be in trouble."

"You could have gotten ill suddenly."

"You have me to yourself all weekend."

"I can't wait."

"Meet me for lunch." She smiled.

"I will." He smiled and pecked her lips once again.

"Good."

Pete smiled down at her and Addison pecked his lips again. "I'll see you for lunch." He kissed her back quickly.

"Do you know where the hospital is?"

"Yeah I met you there once the last time I was here."

"Okay good." She nodded and walked over to a table by the wall, pulling open the drawer and taking something out before she walked back to him. "The spare keys to the house."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I'll see you about one then." She grinned.

"Okay." He smiled and pecked her lips once more.

"See you later." Addison kissed him quickly before leaving the house. Pete sighed as he watched her leave and looked around in the house, thinking about a way to kill the time until he was meeting her for lunch.

---

Hours later and Addison walked down the hallway of the hospital, reading a chart when she felt the familiar presence of Mark Sloan next to her. He looked down at her and gave her his million dollar grin. She raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Busy?" He glanced at the chart she was holding.

"Yes. What do you want Mark?"

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Just to annoy me then." Addison looked back down at her chart.

"Someone's in a good mood today." He smiled.

"Maybe I am."

"Oh, so that's you being in a good mood then?"

"Maybe."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I see."

Addison stopped and looked up at him. "What do you want Mark?"

"Nothing, can't I just want to talk to you?"

"You can." She nodded.

"Good." He smirked.

"Are you on lunch?"

"Yep."

"And you have no one to talk to but me right now?" She smirked.

"Oh I do, believe me. This hospital is full of women who want nothing more than for me to at least look at them once."

"And yet you're more than happy to get into their pants."

"Hmm, I still prefer your pants."

"Well you're not getting into my pants."

"I'm not?" He looked at her. "Why?"

"Because."

"Because?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You're just not getting into my pants, Mark."

"Why not? It's been a while. You don't seem to be seeing anyone. We could have some fun."

Addison raised her eyebrows at him. "Been a while since you've had some?"

"Not me, of course." He said quickly.

Addison smirked at him. "You haven't got laid in a while have you?"

"Does it matter? I'm asking you now…"

"If you want to get laid, Mark, go and ask someone else."

"You not looking for some fun?"

"No, not with you." Addison shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Not with me?" He looked at her. "What does that mean?"

"I have someone else to have fun with."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You do?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I bet it's not even half as much fun as you'd be having with me."

"No, it's more." Addison smirked at him.

"Ha. You know that's not true."

"Oh I do."

"He can't be better than me. No one is."

"Oh, he is."

"You just want to hurt my ego."

"Maybe." She smirked.

"Ha, see!" He grinned. "He's so not better me, you just admitted it."

"Oh no, he's definitely much better than you."

"Liar." He looked at her seriously.

"Okay then, how many times can you make a woman orgasm in one night?"

"Often." He smirked.

"How many?"

"How often can he?" He looked at her.

"I asked first." Addison looked back at him.

"Well, one night..." He thought about it. "Five times... no eight. At least."

"The same woman?"

He smiled. "Well, the same woman... let's say five. But it depends on the woman."

"You made one woman orgasm five times in one night?"

"Yes."

"That's the most you've made one woman orgasm in one night?"

"I don't know. It's not like a can remember every single night."

"True, you're too much of a manwhore."

"I'm not."

"Oh you are, Mark." Addison nodded her head.

"But you can't say he's better anymore now." He smirked. "He never managed five times."

"No." She smirked. "He managed eight."

He looked at her. "You're lying."

"No I'm not." She shook her head.

"You so are, just admit it."

"I am not. He made me orgasm eight times in one night."

"We can go into an on-call room and I promise I'll manage at least four times until the end of my lunch break." He smirked.

Addison rolled her eyes. "You're not getting into my pants, Mark."

He sighed. "It was worth a try."

"I'm sure one of those nurses over there would be very happy with your offer." She pointed to a group.

"You would have been my first choice."

"I'm already taken." She smiled.

"Shame. Who's this lucky guy anyway?"

"Ah, now that's for you to try and find out." She grinned before walking off. Mark smiled and shook his head as he watched her walking away. Addison dropped her chart off at the nurses' station before she made her way to the canteen to meet Pete. He was already waiting for her there and smiled as he saw her walking in.

"Hey." She grinned and kissed him softly before she sat down.

"Hey." He smiled at her widely.

"How was your morning?" She reached for the food he had got them.

"A little boring, I decided to go for a run. Yours?" He looked at her.

"Busy." She picked up a chip from the place and ate it as Pete nodded and started to eat. "Any plans for this afternoon?" Addison looked at him as she ate.

"I was thinking I could maybe look into a few shops; see if I can find something for Tara."

"Sounds fun." Addison smiled.

"Hmm, yeah." He smiled back.

"Did she mind you coming out here?"

"No." He shook his head. "She likes staying with Naomi and Maya every once in a while."

"That's good." Addison nodded.

"Yeah." Pete smiled and nodded as well.

"So she doesn't know anything about us?"

"No." He shook his head.

"What will you tell her?"

"I don't know. That I met you when I was in New York and that you're pregnant. And that you're thinking about coming to LA."

Addison nodded and looked at him. "What about our relationship?"

"I want to be with you, I still don't know how you're feeling about it though."

"What will you tell her?"

"I don't know."

Addison nodded again, eating another chip and Pete looked at her before he continued to eat as well. "You have to tell Tara first before we start anything in LA." Addison looked at him.

"I know."

"Good." She nodded. Pete nodded as well and took a sip of his water. "So you're going back Monday?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah. If that's okay and you want me to stay."

"I do." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back.

"Shall I get take out on my way home?"

"I could cook."

"You can cook?" Addison looked at him surprised.

He smiled. "Pretty good even."

"Then you can definitely cook." She grinned.

"Okay then." He smiled.

"What are you going to cook?"

"I don't know. Anything you want?"

"Surprise me with something nice."

"I will." He smiled. "You'll be home at eight, yeah?"

"I finish at eight, I'll be home at half past."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Will you survive without me until then?"

"It won't be easy, but I guess I have to."

Addison grinned and carried on eating. Pete smiled and finished eating his sandwich. She smiled back and took a sip of her water.

"When do you have to get back?" He looked at her.

Addison glanced at her watch. "Not for another ten minutes."

"Okay." He gave a smile.

"I have a surgery at two."

"What surgery?"

"Just a c-section."

"Oh." He nodded.

"You could watch if you're not too busy."

"Not too busy?" He smiled.

"Well, you said you were going shopping." She smiled.

"I can go shopping afterwards."

"Okay then." Addison grinned and Pete smiled at her widely. "So you'll watch my surgery?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"Good." She smiled widely.

"But you have to show me where I have to go."

"Of course I will."

"Okay." He smiled.

"I'll take you there in a bit."

He smiled at her and nodded. Addison smiled back and they finished their lunch. Pete got up and followed Addison out of the canteen.

"Okay, the gallery is just up there." Addison showed him where to go. "I have to go scrub in now."

"Okay." He nodded.

"I'll see you after?"

"Yep." He nodded and leaned in to peck her lips quickly.

"Good." Addison grinned and kissed him back softly. Pete smiled as they pulled away slowly and he watched her walking away before he made his way to the gallery. Addison walked into the scrub room, scrubbing in. Pete walked up to the gallery and sat down.

Once Addison had scrubbed in, she walked into the OR, the nurses putting a surgical gown and gloves on her. Pete watched as she walked over to the operating table to the patient. Addison glanced up at him in the gallery, smiling even though he couldn't see it behind his mask. Pete smiled and watched her as Addison walked over to her patient and began her surgery. Pete sat in the gallery and looked down, his eyes never leaving her.

-

Addison smiled as she pulled the healthy baby boy from his mother, his loud cry filling the room as she held him, before handing him to a nurse so she could close up and she looked up at Pete, thinking of their baby. Pete smiled as he looked down at her, the same thought crossing his mind. Addison smiled at him before she turned back to her patient, closing up. Pete watched her finishing the surgery and got up when she did.

Addison walked back into the scrub room and began to scrub out while Pete made his way down the gallery again and waited for her there. She walked out a few minutes later and smiled at him as he smiled back and walked towards her.

"Did you enjoy that?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was really impressive." He smiled.

"I'm glad." Addison grinned up at him, pressing her lips against his. Pete smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her back. "We could go into an on-call room." She mumbled.

"Are we in a dirty mood?" He smiled as he mumbled against her lips.

"We are." She continued to kiss him passionately.

"Let's go then before I undress you right here."

Addison grinned and took hold of his hand, leading him to an empty on-call room before pushing him inside and locking the door behind her, attacking his lips once she had. Pete pressed her against him tightly as they kissed hungrily. Her hands roamed up and down his chest before pulling his shirt off as he returned his lips to hers and tugged on the hem of her scrub top. Addison lifted her arms, letting him pull her scrub top off before she began to kiss his neck before he slid his hands down the sides of her body, to the hem of her pants.

Once he had pulled on the strings of her scrub pants and pushed them off her hips, she worked on his belt. He ran his hands over her bare skin, squeezing her thighs as he kissed her neck and shoulder. She walked back to the bed, so he lay above her before she slid his boxers off his hips and Pete moved his lips back to her mouth, unclasping her bra before taking it off and throwing it somewhere next to the bed. Addison kissed him, her hands running over his chest as she felt his erection brush against her as he ran his hands down her stomach and to her panties before sliding them down her legs.

She looked up at him, wrapping a leg around his waist as he slid into her. He let her adjust, filling her completely, before he started to thrust into her. Addison moaned softly, burying her head into the crook of his neck. He moved in and out of her rhythmically, a hand resting on her hip. Her hips met his and she placed sweet kisses on his shoulder.

"You feel so good." He breathed against her neck.

"So do you." She whispered and gripped his shoulders as she began to tighten around him. He continued to thrust into her, feeling his release nearing. It wasn't much longer before she came, moaning his name in pleasure. He joined her on her high, groaning against her skin and they led together in each other's arms, coming down from their highs. Pete smiled at her, breathing heavily. Addison smiled and kissed him softly. He kissed her back tenderly, a hand brushing over her cheek and they continued to kiss sweetly. Pete smiled as they pulled away slowly and he looked into her eyes, brushing some hair from her face.

"I should get back to work." She whispered.

"I don't really want to let you go." He pecked her lips one again quickly.

"And I don't want you to let me go, but we have the whole weekend together."

"Yeah, we do." He kissed her one more time before he sat up in bed and Addison sat up as well, beginning to get dressed. Pete pulled his boxers back on and got up to get his shirt from the floor before putting it on as well. Once Addison was dressed she turned back to Pete, kissing him again. He placed a hand on her hip and kissed her back softly.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" She whispered.

"I'll go shopping so I can cook for you." He smiled.

"I can't wait." Addison grinned. Pete smiled back and pecked her lips once again. "I'll see you later, babe." She kissed him back quickly.

"I'll see you later." He smiled and they walked out of the on-call room again. Addison glanced around before she walked the opposite way to Pete. Pete walked to the elevators before he made his way out of the hospital again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, Pete is a sex god and made her orgasm eight times. But I'm sure Mark could as well if he wanted. XD.

Leave us a review please. :D You can have a night with Pete and orgasm eight times if you do. :D Or you can have Mark, it's your choice.

Enjoy

* * *

After that weekend Pete and Addison stood at the airport, preparing to say their goodbyes. Pete looked down at her, tangling his fingers with hers.

"I'll miss you." She whispered and tried not to cry.

"I'll miss you too." He looked at her and pulled her closer. "So much."

"I'll go and see the chief tomorrow. I'll hand in my resignation."

"Really?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'll phone Nae and get her to look at houses for me and see if she can help me find someone to work." A smile spread across his lips as he looked at her and he leaned down, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And you thought that through, yeah? It's what you want?" He looked into her eyes, his arms around her waist.

"I want to be with you." She looked back at him. He looked at her before he leaned forward and kissed her once again. Addison kissed him back, cupping his face while he had his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and continued to kiss her fondly. "You can call me whenever." She mumbled into the kiss. "Actually, call everyday."

"I will." He kissed her. "Everyday."

"Good." Addison kissed him again, pulling him close. "I'll send you any photos of scans I have." Pete smiled and moved a hand to her stomach. She placed a hand on top of his, smiling. He smiled and looked down at their hands. "In about eight months time we're going to be parents." She grinned.

"I can't wait." He smiled widely and looked back up at her.

"Nor me. I've always dreamed about being a mum."

"Now you're going to be one." He smiled and kissed her again. She grinned and kissed him back, not wanting him to go and Pete pulled her as close as he could as they kissed. Just then the tanner announced that all passengers on Pete's flight must board the plane. Pete sighed and pulled away slowly, looking at her.

"Call me when you get there." She cupped his face and looked at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"I will." He nodded and brushed away a tear that escaped her eyes.

"Good." Addison looked at him.

"We'll see each other again before you know it."

"I wish I could come back with you now though."

"You have no idea how much I wish I could just take you with me."

Addison looked at him and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey…" He pulled her face close to his.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I'm just emotional." Pete smiled and pecked her lips once more. "Go before I don't let you go." She whispered.

"I'll call you." He kissed her quickly. "As soon as I'm there."

"Okay." Addison nodded and kissed him back quickly.

"Okay." Pete looked at her and let go of her hand slowly.

"I'll see you soon." She let her hands slide from his slowly before she hugged herself. Pete gave a smile and looked at her before he turned and walked towards his gate. Addison watched him, fighting the urge to go after him. They only had to wait two months. Pete sighed as he walked away. All he wanted to do was going back to her and take her with him. Addison sniffed and felt more tears roll down her cheeks as she watched him disappear into the crowd.

---

After Pete arrived in LA he made his way straight to Naomi's to pick Tara up before they made their way home together.

"Why did you go to New York dad?" Tara looked at him as they walked up the steps to their house.

"I needed to see someone." Pete unlocked the front door and let Tara walk in.

"Who?"

"I, erm, a friend." Pete looked at Tara. He knew he had to tell her, but he just couldn't do it right now.

"Do I know them?"

"I don't think you remember them, no." He shook his head.

"Okay." Tara nodded and carried her bag up the stairs. "Next time take me with you please."

"I will." He gave a smile.

"Yay, thanks, dad." She grinned and disappeared into her room. Pete smiled and gave a sigh when she closed the door behind her. A few seconds later Tara walked back out of her room. "Did you buy me something, dad?"

"Maybe." He smiled at her.

"You did?" She grinned at him.

"In that bag over there, there maybe something in there for you." He shrugged. Tara grinned and ran over to the bag, opening it. Pete smiled and sat down on the couch, watching her. She squealed with delight as she pulled out a pink top and the new Celine Dion CD she wanted.

"Like it?" Pete smiled at her.

"I do!" She grinned and flung her arms around him. "Thank you, dad!"

"No problem, baby." He smiled as he hugged her.

"I can't wait to play this CD!"

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Thanks, dad." Tara grinned and kissed his cheek before she skipped up the stairs and into her room, where she began to play the CD loudly. Pete smiled as he heard the music coming from her room. Tara never played her music quietly. Pete leaned back in the couch and thought about a way to tell her about Addison and their baby. He just didn't know how to tell her. He didn't want her to feel like they were intruding into their life, he was scared she wouldn't like the fact that she was becoming a big sister. He was scared that she wouldn't accept them, that she wouldn't want them in her life. Tara didn't know Addison, what if it was all too much for her? Pete sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly.

---

The next day Addison walked into the chief's office, holding a white envelop in her hands as she stood in front of his desk and looked at him.

"Addison, what can I do for you?" He looked up at her.

"My letter of resignation." She held the envelop out to him.

"Your letter of resignation?" He looked at her. "You quit?"

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"Why?"

"I'm moving to LA." She looked at him.

"You're moving to LA?" He couldn't believe it. "What are you doing in LA?"

"I'm pregnant, and I'm moving to be closer to the father."

He looked at her surprised. "Wow... congratulations then I guess."

"Thanks." Addison smiled at him.

"And you're just moving away now? To LA?" He looked at her worried. He had known her since she was in med school and she felt almost like a daughter to him.

She nodded. "We want to be together, and he has a daughter and it's unfair for me to stay here and except him to fly over all the time. If I move to LA I can spend more time with the baby."

The chief nodded and looked at her. "If you're sure and it is what you want."

"It is." Addison smiled and nodded.

"Good." He gave a smile and took the letter from her.

"I'll work my two months out so you can find someone else."

"Yeah." He nodded and looked up at her.

"Okay." She smiled at him.

"And you are sure I shouldn't keep the position free for a while? Just in case you change your mind?"

"You can if you want, but I don't think I will."

"I will if you want me to." He looked at her.

"I doubt I'll be back here to work."

He sighed. "Okay then."

"I'm sorry. I just can't deprive my child of their father."

"But do you really want to do this if this is the only reason?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

"I want to be with him as well." She smiled thinking about Pete.

He looked at her and nodded. "But you can always come back."

"Thanks." She smiled. He gave a smile and looked down at the envelope. "I'll see you around then, chief."

"Yeah." He watched as she walked to the door. Addison smiled and left the office, she was a step closer to being with Pete.

---

That night Addison sat on her bed, her phone up to her ear as she listening to the dialling tone, waiting for Pete to pick up.

He smiled as he saw her name on the display of his phone and answered it. _"Hey."_

"Hey." A huge smile appeared on her face.

_"How are you?"_ He smiled and leaned back against the couch.

"I miss you. You?"

_"I miss you too." _He sighed_. "And it's been only two days."_

"I know." Addison nodded sadly. "I resigned."

_"You did?"_ He smiled.

"I did." She nodded. "I have to work out my two months and then I'm free to move over there." She smiled softly.

_"I can't wait to have you here."_

"I can't wait to be there."

_"Did you talk with Naomi?"_

"Yeah, she says she thinks she knows the perfect house for me. I'm going to start to ship some of my stuff over and she's going to get the house ready for me."

_"Good."_ He nodded.

"But you have to help her move my stuff in." Addison smiled and leaned back against her pillows.

_"Of course, I will."_ He smiled.

"Good." She grinned.

_"So, what are you doing?" _He leaned his head back against the couch.

"Just led in bed at the moment. You?"

_"I was just waiting for dinner to be finished."_

"What are you having?"

_"Lasagne."_

"Hmm, sounds lovely."

_"Yeah."_ He smiled.

"Now I'm hungry." She laughed softly.

_"I could send you a portion."_ He smiled.

Addison laughed down the phone. "That would be a bit hard, but thanks. I'll just go see what I have." She stood from the bed, making her way to the kitchen.

_"Knowing you, I doubt it'll be much."_

"Oh shush you. I'm a very busy person. I don't have all that much time to shop for food."

_"Of course." _He smiled.

"It's true." She nodded and opened her cupboards.

_"So what are you going to eat?"_

"Hmm." She searched before finding cold pizza. "My left over pizza." Addison pulled it from the fridge.

Pete smiled and rolled his eyes._ "Sounds delicious."_

"It's better than it sounds." She smiled and took a bite.

_"I wish I could cook for you so you'd at least get some proper food."_

"Only two months and then you can cook for me."

_"Then you won't be as busy anymore though and you'll have time to cook for yourself every once in a while."_ He teased.

"I can't cook." She took another bite of her pizza. "Not well anyway."

_"Can't be worse than cold pizza."_

"Oh, it can be." Addison nodded.

_"Well, maybe I'll cook for you then."_

"Good." She grinned. "And will you go out in the night if I get a craving?"

_"Of course." _He smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled and finished the pizza.

_"But who does that for you now? You don't go shopping in the middle of the night, do you?"_

"No, I'm not having craving at the moment, but if I did, I'd ring Mark."

_"Oh okay..."_

"Yeah." She nodded and got herself a glass of water.

_"Argh, I think my lasagne burnt." _Pete got up from the couch quickly and made his way into the kitchen. Addison stifled a laugh as she listened to him. _"Did you just laugh at me?"_ Pete held the phone between his shoulder and his ear and leaned down, getting the lasagne out of the stove.

"Maybe." She grinned.

_"That is not funny."_ He smiled.

"It is." Addison nodded and made her way back to her bedroom.

_"No, you should see my lasagne now." _He sighed.

"Aww. Did you burn your lasagne?"

_"Well." _He sighed again_. "At least a part is still eatable."_

"Will you have to fight Tara for it?"

_"Probably." _He smiled_. "Or I'll just find something else to eat."_

"Find something else I say." Addison crawled back into bed. "I have to tell my parents."

_"Yeah."_

"I think I'll fly out to them before I come to LA."

_"Okay." _Pete nodded_. "And is there no chance that you can come earlier if they find someone for the job?"_

"No." She shook her head. "I have to work my two months out."

_"Oh."_ He leaned against the counter.

"Yeah. Have you told Tara yet?"

_"Not yet."_

"When will you?"

_"I just need to find the right moment. I've been busy with work the last two days."_

"Okay." Addison nodded.

_"Yeah."_

"Who else knows about us, apart from Nae?"

_"I told Coop, a while ago, before I went to New York again."_

"Oh…I didn't know that."

_"It was after you told me that you're pregnant."_

"Okay." She nodded. "Has he told anyone?"

_"I don't know."_

"I'd rather we told everyone."

_"Oh, I didn't know. I can tell them if you want."_

"No, not yet. Let's just wait to tell them."

_"Okay."_

"Yeah." Addison nodded before she gave a small yawn.

_"You sound tired, I don't want to keep you from sleeping."_

"Call me tomorrow?"

_"Of course."_ He smiled.

"Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Night Pete. I miss you."

_"Night Addi, I miss you too."_

"I'll be there soon."

_"I can't wait. Sleep well and dream about me."_ He smiled.

"I will, you do the same about me."

_"I will." _He smiled_. "I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Okay. Night." Addison smiled before he hung up her phone, snuggling down to sleep. Pete put his phone aside before setting up the table and calling Tara for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. There's no PADDISON In this chapter, sorry. But don't worry, it will come in due time.

Enjoy.

* * *

A month later and Pete and Tara were sitting on the couch in the living room after dinner, watching TV. Tara was snuggled up to Pete's side as they watched a film. Pete looked down at her before back at the screen, debating whether it might be the right moment to tell her about Addison and the baby or not. Tara laughed at part of the film, snuggling closer to her dad.

"Erm, Tara, can I talk to you?" Pete looked down at her.

"Sure, what's up, dad?" Tara glanced up at him.

"Well... erm you remember when I was in New York about a month ago."

"For that conference?"

"Yeah the first time for a conference and then again a month ago."

Tara thought about it. "You went to see a friend?"

"Yeah, I went to see someone." He nodded.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Well and I, I met someone the first time I went there."

"Who?" Tara looked at him.

"A woman."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh."

"Yeah." He looked at her and Tara just looked at her father, not sure what he meant exactly. "I'm sure you remember Addison, she was here, meeting Naomi a couple of weeks ago?"

"The one with red hair?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "The one with the red hair."

"What about her?"

"Well, I met her, in New York."

She frowned slightly as she listened to him and Pete looked at her, watching her expression. "So you just met her in New York?"

"Erm… yeah." He looked at her.

"So what? You're friends now or something?"

"Yeah, kind of, I really like her."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's all you wanted to tell me?"

He looked at her. "Yeah...that's it."

"Okay." Tara looked at him before back at the TV, mumbling something about him being weird. Pete sighed and looked back at the screen as well. They finished watching the film together, before Tara made her way to bed.

---

"Mark!" Addison called and jogged to keep up with Mark walking down the hallway.

"Addi, what's up?" He looked at her as she walked next to him.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" She looked at him.

"Yeah of course, what is it?"

"In private."

"Okay." He nodded and came to a stop. Addison nodded as well, leading him to somewhere private. Mark cocked an eyebrow at her as she closed the door of an on-call room behind her.

"Okay, I didn't want you to hear this from someone else because you're my best friend." Addison looked at him.

"Okay..." He looked at her.

"I'm leaving New York, I'm moving to LA."

"What?" He looked at her shocked. "What are you doing in LA?"

"I'm pregnant, Mark, and the father lives in LA."

"Wow." He didn't know what to say.

Addison nodded, looking at her friend. "I want to be with Pete, and he wants to be with me."

"Why can't he move here?"

"He has a daughter."

"Oh." Mark nodded.

"It's unfair to ask him to move here."

"But is that really what you want, Addi?" He looked at her. "Moving to LA?"

Addison looked at him before she nodded. "It's lovely in LA. I'll be able to spend more time with my baby." Mark looked at her and nodded slightly, not convinced by her words. "I want to be with Pete, Mark."

"And he's a good guy, yeah? Going to treat you right?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "You can come over and meet him if you want."

"I will." Mark nodded.

"Okay." She smiled at him.

"When are you leaving?"

"Just under a month's time."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"But I will make sure you're okay." He looked at her.

"Okay." Addison smiled, glad to have him as a friend, even if he was a manwhore.

"Good." He nodded. Addison moved forward and hugged him. Mark gave a smile and hugged her back tightly.

"I'll miss you, Mark."

"I'll miss you too, Addi. And now that you're moving to LA for another man, my chances of getting hot on-call room sex are finally gone." He joked, smirking.

"Mark!" She smacked his chest playfully, a smirk on her lips.

"What?" He smiled.

"You are not getting into my pants."

"Well, a man can dream."

"Okay, you better not be dreaming about me, Sloan."

"I guess your boyfriend wouldn't like it." He rolled his eyes.

"No, he wouldn't."

"He doesn't have to find out, you know." He teased.

"No, Mark." Addison glared at him. "You're not getting into my pants."

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding." He lifted his hands in defence.

"Good." She nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." He looked at her.

"I didn't think it was fair if you found out any other way."

Mark nodded and looked at her.

"Just don't tell anyone." Addison looked at him.

"I won't." He nodded.

"Thank you, Mark." Addison stepped forward and hugged her friend tightly. Mark gave a smile and hugged her back. "You will be the godfather right?"

"You want me to be the godfather?" He smiled and looked at her.

"Yes." Addison smiled and pulled back.

"Of course I will if you want me to." He smiled.

"I do."

"When are you due?"

Addison smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "20th October."

"That's nice." He smiled.

"It is. I just can't believe I'm going to be a mother."

"Are you happy?" He looked at her.

"I am." She smiled and rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Good." He nodded.

"I've always wanted to be a mother."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"You know you can come and visit me any time, Mark." Addison smiled at him.

"I will, don't worry."

"Good." She grinned. "Although, you will keep it in your pants while you're there."

"Hmm, too bad."

Addison raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine, I won't try to get in your pants." He smiled.

"Mark." She warned.

"What?"

Addison just looked at him.

"I was just kidding. I won't try to make you sleep with me."

"Good." She nodded. "You can help me pack though."

"Of course."

"Great." Addison grinned and Mark smiled at her. "Try not to miss me too much when I've gone."

"I'll do my best." He smiled.

"I'll come back and visit."

"Of course, you have to."

Addison smiled. "I will miss this place."

Mark looked at her. "You really sure you want to leave?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I do."

He nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be fine, Mark."

"I'll come over and make sure."

Addison smiled. "You don't have to, but thanks."

"I have to meet this Pete as well."

"You will." She nodded.

"Okay."

Addison smiled at him, pecking his cheek lightly before she left the on-call room, making her way to her surgery. Mark gave a smile and walked out of the room, going back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I feel like I am overwhelmed with so many fics to update and beta and I just don't have the time. I also have to write a chapter and do my art exam until Friday (Y) This is not good. So, I'm going to apologise now if it takes me a while to update after this chapter, everything else, mainly art, has taken over my life. And if art does do that, I will not be a happy bunny at all.

Anyway, again there is no PADDIE in this chapter sorry. You have all that to come, we jsut have to get there.

Enjoy

* * *

About a month later and Addison had everything packed, most of it shipped over to LA. She had a suitcase packed that she was going to take to Connecticut to see her parents before she headed over to LA as well. Mark was going to send all the rest off for her.

Addison took a deep breath as she got out of the cab at her old home and she looked up at the huge house in front of her. She was going to tell her parents that she was pregnant and moving to LA, to be with Pete, who she hardly knew. She took hold of her suitcase and pulled it up to the front door where she rang the doorbell. A few minutes later and the door opened, her mother standing in front of her.

"Hey." Addison smiled at her mother.

"Addison." Bizzy looked at her.

"I erm, I was hoping I could stay for a couple of days."

"Yes, of course. Come in." She stepped aside. Addison smiled and pulled her suitcase into the hallway before her mother shut the front door. Bizzy looked at her and gave a smile.

"I'll just take this up to my room." Addison motioned to her suitcase.

"You can do that later. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Some squash would be nice."

"Okay." Bizzy nodded. Addison smiled and followed her mother into the kitchen. "So, what brings you here?" Bizzy asked while she got a glass for her daughter.

"There's something I need to tell you and dad." Addison accepted the glass of squash her mother gave her and she took a long sip, feeling dry after her flight.

"Okay..." She looked at her.

"Where is dad?" Addison looked at her mother.

"Upstairs I think."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "I'll wait until he's here as well."

"I'll get him." Bizzy looked at her before walking out of the kitchen. Addison let out a breath and placed her glass on the side, waiting for her parents. "Edward?" Bizzy called up the stairs. "Can you come downstairs, please?" A few minutes later and Edward Montgomery made his way down the stairs to his wife. "Addison is here." She gave a smile.

Edward smiled, walking into the kitchen and looking at his daughter. "Addi." He walked towards her and hugged her.

"Hey dad." Addison smiled and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you." He smiled.

"It's good to see you too."

Bizzy stood next to them and watched them.

Addison pulled back from him and looked at her parents. "I erm, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Edward looked at his daughter.

"I'm moving to LA." Addison looked at her parents' expressions.

Her mother looked at her surprised. "LA? What are you doing in LA?"

"I've met someone."

"You've met someone?" Edward looked at her.

"Yes." Addison nodded. "Pete."

"Pete?" Bizzy looked at her. "Who's Pete?"

"The guy I met."

"And he lives in LA?"

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"Where did you meet him?"

"In New York, he was on a conference."

"When was that?" Bizzy looked at her.

"About three months ago." Addison shifted on her feet slightly.

"Three months ago? And now you're moving to LA to him?"

Addison nodded, knowing she should tell them about the baby. "I'm pregnant as well."

"What?" Bizzy looked shocked.

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." Addison looked at her parents.

"Addison..." Bizzy looked at her and Addison looked at her mother, waiting for her to say something. "You met this man three months ago, you barely know him. This is... this is not the way this is supposed to happen."

"But it has."

"So you're moving because you're pregnant?"

"Partly, but we want to be near each other as well."

"Who is this Pete? Is he a good guy?" Edward looked at his daughter.

"Yes." Addison nodded and looked at her father. "I feel wonderful when I'm with him." She smiled.

"But you barely know him." Bizzy looked at her.

"It doesn't matter. I'll get to know him. It doesn't change the fact that I'm carrying his child."

"You shouldn't do that because you're carrying his child." Edward stated.

"I'm moving so my child isn't deprived of their father and I want to be closer to him. It also means that I can spend more time at home with my baby."

"But are you ready for this? You don't even know if he's really worth it, giving up your life in New York."

"I want this." Addison looked at her parents. "I want to move to LA."

"But do you want it because of the right reasons?"

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"If it's really what you want." Edward looked at her before looking at Bizzy.

"It is."

Bizzy sighed and nodded.

"I want this." Addison looked between her parents.

"If you're sure." Edward looked at her.

"I am." Addison nodded. "I really am."

"Okay." He nodded.

"You can come and visit."

"We will."

"Good." Addison smiled at them and absently rubbed her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"About fourteen weeks."

Bizzy nodded and gave a smile while Addison smiled back at her parents, glad they were somewhat happy for her. "How long are you going to stay?"

"Just a few days, then I'm flying to LA."

"Okay."

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "Have you seen Archer lately?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

Addison nodded. "I'd like to see him before I go."

"I'm sure he'd like that."

"I'll ring him later."

"Okay." Bizzy nodded.

Addison smiled at her parents before finishing her squash. "I'll take my stuff upstairs now." Bizzy gave a smile and watched as Addison walked out of the kitchen.

-

Fifteen minutes later when Addison had unpacked her stuff and sat on her bed in her childhood bedroom, she picked up her phone and dialled her brother's number.

_"Hey Ads."_ Archer picked up after a few seconds.

"Hey Archie." She smiled.

_"What's up?"_

"I'm at home with Bizzy and dad for a few days and I was hoping you'd come over."

_"Erm, sure, but what are you doing there?"_

"I'm here for a few days before I go to LA."

_"What are you doing in LA?"_

"I'm moving there to live." Addison bit her lip and waited for her brother's reaction.

_"You're what?!"_

"Moving to LA." She repeated.

_"What are you doing there?" _He couldn't believe it.

"I'm moving to be closer to Pete."

_"Pete? Who is Pete?"_

"Someone I met."

_"Someone you met? And now you're moving to the other side of the country because of someone you met? You have to be kidding, Ads."_

"No I'm not. We want to be closer to each other."

_"Who is this guy? Since when do you know him?"_

"I met him about three and a half months ago. He was in New York on a conference."

_"Are you together?"_

Addison thought about it. "I think we're going to be."

_"You are moving to LA because of him and you __think__ you're going to be together?"_

Addison sighed, when it was put like that. "I'm pregnant as well, Archie."

_"Oh." _He couldn't believe it_. "Wow."_

"I know." Addison nodded.

_"And that's why you're moving?"_

"And because I want to be near him."

_"Why can't he move to you?"_

"He already has a daughter."

_"Oh."_

"It's unfair to ask him to move and uproot his daughter."

_"Yeah." _He paused_. "But do you really want this, Addi?"_

"Yes." Addison nodded. "I do."

He sighed. _"But why?"_

"But we want to be close to each other and I don't want my baby missing out on their father."

_"There are other ways. He could visit."_

"And miss out on everything? He'd miss their first step, their first word. He would miss out on so much."

_"But are you sure that's worth it? Giving up your life in New York?"_

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded.

Archer sighed. _"Fine, if you think it's the right thing to do."_

"I do."

_"Good."_

"So will you come here?"

_"Yeah, sure."_

"Good." She smiled.

_"I'll see you there then."_

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

_"Bye."_ Archer hung up. Addison sighed and put her phone away before looking around her room.

---

That night Archer arrived at his parent's house, smiling he saw Addison sitting in the living room as he walked in. "Hey sis."

"Archie!" She grinned and stood up, pulling her brother into a tight hug. Archer smiled and hugged her back tightly. "It's good to see you." She whispered.

"It's good to see you too." He smiled widely as they pulled apart.

Addison smiled and looked at him. "How are you?"

"I'm good actually, what about you?"

"I'm good." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled back.

"So how's life, Archie?" Addison sat down on the couch and looked up at her big brother.

"Busy." He gave a smile as he looked at her. She smiled and leaned back against the cushions. "When are you leaving?" He looked at her.

"In a few days."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Yeah. Nae is setting up my house for me."

"Is all your stuff there already?"

"Most of it." She nodded. "Whatever is left in New York now Mark is going to send for me within the next few days."

"Good."

"Most of it is in LA though."

Archer nodded and looked at her. "What would you say if I'd come with you?"

"You want to come to LA with me?" She was shocked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Just, to help me settle in, or, to live?"

"We'll see, in the first place to help you settle in."

"Okay." Addison nodded and smiled.

"Okay." Archer gave a smile. "I'll come with you then."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me, I have to make sure you're doing good."

"I'll be fine." Addison smiled at him.

"I hope so."

"I will." She nodded. "I'll have Nae and Sam."

"Yeah."

"I'll be fine, Arch."

"I just want to make sure, I mean you barely know this guy, you don't even know if you're together. I want to be sure you're fine."

Addison sighed and looked at Archer.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Are you really sure you want to go there?"

"I'm sure, Archie." Addison looked at him.

"What about this guy? Did you even see him again since this one time he was in New York?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I went over to LA a month later and I saw him, then he came back over to New York."

Archer nodded and looked at her.

"You don't have to worry about me, Arch."

"I do though. I don't know this guy, what if he's not good enough for you?"

"No one's good enough in your opinion." She smiled.

"I know, but what if he's not even close to being good enough?"

"I want to be with him."

"That doesn't say anything for me. He could still be an ass."

"He's not an ass."

"Well, I'll come with you and make sure that's true."

"Okay." She nodded. "But he's not."

"We'll see."

"Okay."

"How did Bizzy react?" Archer looked at his little sister.

"She was shocked."

"Of course."

Addison nodded and looked at Archer.

"What about dad?"

"I don't think he's too happy about it either."

"Yeah."

Addison sighed and played with her hair.

"Are you happy about it?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay." He nodded as well.

"I've always wanted to be a mum." She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah." Archer gave a smile.

"I mean, this isn't how I pictured it would be."

"I know."

Addison leaned her head back against the couch and looked at Archer.

"Where're Bizzy and dad?" Archer leaned back as well.

"Dad's in the study and Bizzy was upstairs."

Archer nodded and looked ahead of him.

"You think I shouldn't go don't you?" Addison looked at her brother.

"I just want you to be happy. I don't know if you'll be happy with your decision."

"Pete and me want to be together."

"But you barely know him."

"But I do know him."

"Good enough to move to the other end of the country because of him?"

"I'm going to get to know him better once I'm in LA."

"What if you learn that he's not the one you want to be with?"

"I won't learn that." Addison looked at Archer, she just knew Pete was he one for her.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Archer looked back at her.

"I just am."

Archer sighed and looked away again.

"I just know he's the one, Arch."

"You can't be that sure, not by knowing him since three months."

Addison sighed. "But I do."

"If you think." He shrugged.

"I do." She nodded.

"Good."

Addison smiled and leaned into the couch.

"I'll still come with you though."

"Okay."

"Yeah." He leaned his head back against the couch. Addison looked at her brother before she moved and leaned against his side. Archer gave a smile and laid an arm around her shoulder.

"I missed you." She whispered and snuggled closer to him, just like they used to when they were younger.

"I missed you too, Ads."

She smiled and they sat there together for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally you have PADDIE again! Be happy. Okay, so this chapter isn't complete fluff, I have to warn you now. But you cna't have fluff without the angst. Leave me and Nina some awesome reviews. :D

Enjoy

* * *

Three days later and Addison and Archer arrived in LA. They made their way to Addison's new house to drop off their things before going to the practice. Archer looked around as they walked out of the elevator at the practice, looking around in the lobby. Addison glanced around, looking to see if she could see Pete.

Just then Naomi walked out of an exam room and spotted them standing there. "Addi!" She smiled widely and walked towards her.

"Nae." Addison grinned and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here again." Naomi smiled and hugged her back.

"It's good to be here."

"And you brought Archer." Naomi looked at him and smiled.

"I didn't have a choice about that." Addison smiled and looked at her brother.

"Shush, Ads." Archer smiled and Addison laughed softly as Naomi gave Archer a hug.

"Were you at the house already?" Naomi looked at Addison.

"Yes. It looks lovely, Nae, thanks." Addison smiled in thanks at her friend.

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's perfect." Addison smiled. "Where's Pete?"

"Oh, in his office I think."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "I'm going to go say hello." She turned from her brother and friend and walked towards Pete's office. Naomi smiled and watched as Addison walked away. Addison stood outside Pete's office, looking in and seeing him alone before she smiled and walked in. "Hey stranger."

Pete was looking for something in the cupboard and turned around as he heard her voice. "Addison." He smiled widely. She grinned and walked closer to him. He smiled and walked towards her, instantly reaching for her and pulling her close. Addison wrapped her arms and let him pull her close, before she pressed her lips softly to his. Pete kissed her softly, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you." She mumbled into the kiss.

"I missed you too." He mumbled back. "So much."

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." They continued to kiss, the kiss getting more passionate. Pete held her as close as he could, a hand tangled into her hair. Her arms were tightly around his neck, pulling him close. They kept on kissing passionately and Pete lightly pressed her against the counter.

"You really missed me, didn't you?" She whispered.

"More than you think."

Addison smiled against his lips. "Did you tell Tara?"

"I... not everything, I was going to, I just..." He looked at her.

She pulled back and looked at him. "You haven't told her anything have you?"

"I... told her I met you in New York."

"You have to tell her about us, about the baby." Addison completely pulled away from him.

"I will, as soon as I'm home. I'm sorry."

"You have to tell her before we can start anything."

"I'll tell her today."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "Good."

"I'm sorry." He looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I wanted to tell her, I was just... afraid she wouldn't take it well."

"You should tell her. She should know she's going to become a big sister."

"I know."

Addison nodded and looked at him. "My brother's here."

"Oh okay. What is he doing here?"

"He wants to meet you and to help me settle in."

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"I don't know how long he's staying."

"Okay. Were you at the house already?"

"Yes." She smiled. "It's lovely."

"Yeah." Pete smiled as well.

"You and Nae did a good job. Thank you."

"No problem."

"How long did it take you?"

"Not long, a weekend."

"Wow." She smiled.

"It was worth it if you like it."

"I do like it." Addison grinned.

"Good." Pete smiled widely.

"I can start decorating the nursery soon."

"Yeah. I'll help you."

"Thanks." She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. Pete looked at her hand and placed his own above it. Addison's smile widened and their fingers linked together. Pete looked up at her and smiled. "I think it's a little girl." Addison smiled at Pete.

"Really?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"What make you think that?"

"It just feels like a girl."

Pete smiled at her and nodded.

"Would you mind having another girl?"

"Of course not."

Addison smiled and looked at him. "Wouldn't you like a son?"

"I would, but another girl would make me just as happy."

"Do you want to find out the sex or wait until I give birth?"

"I don't mind."

"Well, I'll be able to tell after a while." She smiled.

"True." He smiled. "Well if you know I want to know as well."

"Okay then."

"When is your next scan?"

"I'm going to ask Nae to do it next month."

"Okay." He nodded.

"You'll be there won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"Good." Addison smiled and pecked his lips. "I better get back to my brother."

"Oh okay."

"Once you've told Tara we can all got out for a meal."

"Yeah, we should do that."

"Ring me once you've told Tara."

"I will."

"Good." She nodded and kissed him again. Pete placed a hand on her waist and kissed her back. Addison smiled and kissed him a little longer before pulling back and walking to the door. Pete smiled and watched as she left his office again.

---

That night after Pete cleared up the kitchen he made his way upstairs towards Tara's bedroom.

"Hey dad." Tara looked at him from where she sat on her bed.

"Hey baby." He smiled and walked in.

"What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Tara nodded at him, wondering what he wanted to talk about. Pete gave a smile and sat down on her bed. "Is something wrong, dad?" She looked at him.

"No, nothing's wrong." He shook his head.

"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about then?"

"Well, do you remember when I told you that I met Addison in New York?"

"Yeah." Tara nodded.

"She is going to move here now, to LA."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tara looked at him confused.

Pete looked at her. "Because we spent a lot of time together when I was there…"

"You, had a fling with her?"

"Erm... yes." He looked at her.

"And what now? You're just going to start a relationship with her?"

"I want to be with her, yes."

"You don't even know her." Tara looked at her father.

"I do know her."

"You had a fling with her once! Then you went to New York and spent a weekend with her. You do not know her, dad."

"I know I haven't known her for very long, but it feels like I really know her. It's different with her."

Tara scoffed at him. "It won't be any different than any of the other woman you have dated."

"That's not true, Tara, it is different with her."

"It'll just be the same!" Tara looked at him. "You'll get bored of her after a few weeks and not call and you'll move onto someone else."

"No, Tara, it won't be like that with her." He looked at her. "I really want to be with her. She's different than other women."

"I doubt that."

"But it's the truth."

"I don't believe you, dad."

"Why not, Tara? I wouldn't tell you that if I wasn't sure about it. I want to be with her."

"I don't want her in my life."

Pete looked at her shocked.

"I don't want her in my life. I don't want another woman trying to be my mother!"

"She's not like that, Tara, really."

"I don't want her in my life." Tara crossed her arms and looked at Pete.

"But you don't even know her." He looked at her.

"I don't want to know her."

"Why not, Tara?"

"I don't want another woman in my life! You don't even know her so why are you even bothering? Why did she even move here?"

"She's pregnant."

Tara stared at him in shock.

"But that's not the only reason she's here, we really want to be together." Pete looked at her.

"I don't care."

"What? Tara, that's not you, you don't act like that usually."

"I don't want her in my life!" Tara looked at her father. She was scared of becoming attached to Addison, then have Pete leave her like he did most women.

"Tara..." He looked at her. "You won't even give her a chance."

"I don't care. I don't want her in my life and I don't want a brother or a sister."

"Tara..." Pete couldn't believe she was saying this.

"No. I don't want it."

"But she's pregnant; you're going to be a big sister."

"I don't care."

"So you refuse to even give her a chance?"

"Yes." Tara nodded.

"But she really wants to get to know you, Tara. She is not like other woman, she's different."

"Well tough. You don't know her, she could be conning you for all you know. She could be lying to you."

"She's not lying to me, Tara."

"You don't know that. How can you be so sure she's pregnant? That you're the father?"

"Why would she lie to me? Telling me she's pregnant if she's not?"

"I don't know. I'm not her. But she could be and you're just going along with it, no questions asked."

"I know you don't believe me, but I do know her, and I know she's not lying to me."

"You don't know that for sure." Tara leaned back against her pillows as she looked at him. "I don't want her in my life." Pete just looked back at her. "You can start a relationship with her if you want, but I'll go to Gran's if you do."

"I won't start a relationship with her if you don't want me to." Pete looked away.

"I don't."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, that's it." Pete walked to the door.

"Okay." Tara nodded and watched him. Pete left her room again and closed the door behind him.

Tara didn't want to be mean; she just didn't want to grow attached to someone only to have them leave after.

Pete sighed and made his way down the stairs and sat down on the couch. He promised Addison he would call her, but what was he supposed to tell her now? He had no idea how to tell her, it would break her heart. He sighed and reached for his phone. His thumb hovered over the call button once he had Addison's number up. He wanted to be with her so badly, but he couldn't, not if his daughter was against it.

"_Hello?" _Addison answered after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me."

"_Hey Pete." _She smiled.

"I, erm, you wanted me to call after I told Tara."

"_You told her? What did she say?"_

"It's all a bit much for her..."

"_She doesn't want us to get together?"_

"No."

"_Okay." _Addison nodded. _"Okay."_

"She just needs some time, Addison."

"_I'm not going to do anything that is going to upset her."_

"I know, me neither.

"_It's fine, Pete."_

"It is not fine."

"_She's your daughter. She comes first with you, not me."_

"It's a lot to take in, she just needs time."

Addison nodded. _"Okay."_

"Yeah."

"_It's fine. Does she know about the baby?"_

"Yeah." He nodded.

"_What did she say about that?"_

Pete hesitated. "She said she doesn't care."

"_I should have stayed in New York."_

"No. She was just surprised, she didn't except that at all."

"_I shouldn't have come here."_

"Addison..."

"_I'm intruding on your family."_

"You not, you didn't do anything."

"_I am."_

"You're not, Addison."

"_I'm not going to come in between you and Tara."_

"I know, and I'm not doing anything she doesn't want, I can't. But she just needs some time to get used to the idea. It's all a bit much for her."

"_Okay."_

"I'm sorry."

"_It's fine, you don't have to worry."_

"I just... I want you to know that I really want to be with you."

"_Tara doesn't want that to happen and I don't expect you to be with me when she doesn't."_

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you... even if, we can't, yet."

Addison nodded. _"Okay."_

"I'm sorry it didn't work out the way I wanted it to."

"_It's fine."_

"Okay."

"_I'll let you get back to Tara."_

"Okay." He nodded.

"_I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Pete."_

"I'll see you. Good night, Addison."

"_Night." _Addison hung up the phone. Pete sighed and leaned back into the couch, putting his phone aside.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm not really sure what I was doing to not update, probably trying to write Life, which I'm having trouble with right now (Y). Anyway, please leave me and Nina some reviews and make us smile. :D

Enjoy

* * *

The next day Addison stepped off the elevator at the practice. There were a few patients waiting in the lobby, but else it was quite, everyone seemed to be busy with work. Addison looked around before she made her way to Naomi's office.

"Hey." Naomi looked up at her as she walked in.

"Hey." Addison smiled back.

"How are you?" Naomi smiled.

"I'm good. Adjusting to the time change though." Addison sat down on the couch.

"Yeah." Naomi looked at her.

"I'll be fine in a few days though."

"How's Archer?"

"Still asleep."

"He didn't change, huh?" Naomi smiled.

"Nope." Addison smiled. "Still the same old Archie." Naomi smiled and shook her head. "So, when do I get to start work then?"

"Whenever you want. There're enough patient's for both of us."

"I'll start today then."

"Good." Naomi smiled and Addison smiled back at her friend. "You already know where the exam rooms are, you know where your office is, you can actually go get some files from Dell and start right away."

"Great." Addison stood up from the couch. "Thanks Nae."

"No problem." Naomi smiled. Addison smiled and left the office, ready to start her day. She made her way along the hallway and to the reception to get her files. She thanked Dell and called her first patient, taking her into an exam room. The working atmosphere was much more relaxed than Addison was used to, not as busy as in the hospital. She liked it. She knew she'd get on just fine working there.

---

Late that day Tara made her way into the practice after school. She got out of the elevator, gave Dell a smile and walked towards her dad's office. She pushed open the door and walked in, sitting down on the couch in her dad's office and looked at him.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" Pete looked up at her quickly before he gazed back down at a file.

"No." She shook her head.

"Okay." Pete wrote something into the file.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"How was school?"

"Okay, boring really."

"Didn't you write a science test?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"And?" He looked up at her. "How did it go?"

"I think it went okay. I won't get the result back until Monday."

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Maybe you'll find something in the kitchen, or we can go somewhere for lunch."

"I'll go look in the kitchen." Tara stood up from the couch.

"Okay." Pete nodded and watched as she left his office before he went back to work. Tara left his office, walking down the hallway to the kitchen. She walked in and made her way to the fridge, looking for something to eat. A few minutes later and Addison walked in as well, not realising that Tara was already in there, not recognising her. Tara looked up as she heard someone behind her, looking back into the fridge quickly when she recognised the redhead. Addison smiled politely, getting herself a bottle of water. Tara closed the fridge and walked over to the counter, grabbing an apple. Addison opened the fridge, pulling out some pasta. Tara took a bite from her apple and watched her quietly.

Addison opened the packet of pasta and began to eat it. Tara looked at her before she got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, taking a sip. Addison smiled at Tara before she took a sip of her own water. Tara looked away and continued to eat her apple. Addison suddenly realised it was Tara and gave a small sigh. Tara took the last sip of her water and walked over to the fridge once again, looking for something else to eat.

"There's some pasta if you want some." Addison looked at her.

Tara looked at her before she looked back into the fridge. "No, thanks."

"Okay." Addison turned back to her pasta while Tara closed the fridge again and took the last bite of her apple before throwing it into the bin. Addison continued to eat her pasta and just then Pete walked out of his office and spotted Tara and Addison in the kitchen.

Addison glanced up as Pete walked into the kitchen and she gave him a small smile.

He smiled back before he turned and looked at Tara. "Did you find something to eat?"

"Yeah." Tara nodded. "An apple."

"I thought there was some pasta or pizza left in the fridge."

"No pizza." She shook her head.

"We can go get you something if you want."

"Like what?" Tara looked at him.

"I don't know, whatever you want."

"Could we go to Wagamamas?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded.

"Okay." Tara smiled at her father.

"Okay, let's go then, I'm on lunch break now."

"Okayyyy." Tara turned and left the kitchen. Pete gave a smile and looked up at Addison.

"Enjoy your meal." Addison smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

"No problem."

"Did you start working already?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Today."

"Okay." Pete nodded as well. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you."

Pete looked at her and gave a smile before he walked out of the kitchen again. Addison smiled back at him and let him leave before she let out a sigh and continued to eat her pasta. Pete made his way to his office to grab his wallet before he walked to the elevator where Tara was already waiting for him.

"Hurry up, dad." Tara looked at him, repeatedly hitting the call button for the elevator. Pete rolled his eyes at her and stepped into the elevator as the doors opened. "What?" Tara glanced at him before getting in as well, hitting the ground floor button a few times until she was satisfied the elevator knew what floor they wanted.

"Stop hitting the elevator."

"Why?"

"He won't get faster just because you keep on hitting the button."

"He might."

"I doubt he will."

"He might." Tara continued to hit the button.

"He won't." Pete sighed and watched as the doors opened before he stepped out and made his way out of the practice.

"He might one day. You wait, one day he'll go faster." Tara followed him out of the practice.

"Yeah, maybe one day."

"He will." Tara nodded confidently. Pete gave a smile and they walked along the street towards Wagamamas. Tara glanced around as they walked along.

"Did you talk to Addison before?" Pete glanced at her.

"No. Why would I?"

"I was just wondering."

"Okay." Tara nodded and they arrived at Wagamamas, walking in and being seated at a table. They looked at the menus and ordered their noodles. "Can I sleep round Lisa's this weekend, dad?" Tara looked at him while they waited for their food.

"If it's okay with her parents."

"Yeah, she asked them before she asked me." Tara nodded.

"Okay then." He nodded as well.

"Yep." She smiled and drank some of her water. Pete smiled at her and looked around in the restaurant. "What time do you finish work tonight?"

"Around five I think."

"Okay." She nodded. Pete nodded as well and looked up as their noodles arrived. Tara grinned and began to eat her noodles with a fork, not being able to use chop sticks. Pete started to eat as well and silence settled over them for a while.

---

Later that day Archer arrived at the practice, looking around to see if he could see his sister somewhere. Addison had just walked out of the bathroom when she spotted Archer and smiled.

"Hey Ads." He smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey Archie, what brings you here?"

"I got a little bit bored and then I realised that you still have to introduce me to the father of your child."

"Ah." Addison nodded at her brother. "Okay."

"Yeah." Archer looked at her.

"You want to meet him now?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "I'll see if he's free." She turned and walked to Pete's office, knocking on the door before she walked in.

He was sitting at his desk and looked up at her as she walked in. "Hey."

"Hey, are you busy?" She looked at him.

"No." He shook his head. "Why?"

"Archer's here and he wants to meet you."

"Oh. Okay." He nodded.

"Yeah. He'd like to meet you now, if you're not busy that is."

"No, that's fine." Pete got up from his chair.

"Okay." Addison nodded and turned, leading him to her brother.

"Hey." Pete looked at Archer as they reached him. "I'm Pete."

"Archer." Archer held his hand out and shook Pete's, looking him up and down.

"Nice to meet you." Pete shook his hand.

"Hmm, yes."

Pete watched as Archer peered at him.

"I understand you already have a daughter?"

"Yes." Pete nodded.

"And you're not going to treat your child with Addison any different?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"I'm just looking out for my sister and niece or nephew."

"I won't treat them any different."

"Okay." Archer nodded and looked at Pete. "And what about Addison?"

"You want to know if I'll treat her right?"

"Yes."

"Of course I will."

"You better."

"I will." Pete looked at him.

"I won't have my baby sister not being treated right."

"I would never hurt her on purpose."

Archer looked at him. "You do and you'll have me to answer to."

"It won't happen." Pete looked back at him.

"It better not."

Pete looked at him before he glanced at Addison. Addison just stood to the side and watched them quietly. Pete glanced at her and turned back to Archer.

"Do you plan to start a relationship with her?"

"I do. Things are just complicated right now." He looked at him.

"Hmm." Archer nodded.

Pete gave a small sigh and looked at him while Archer just watched him silently. "I'll do my best to sort this out. I really want to be with her."

"Okay, good."

"Yeah."

"Okay then." Archer nodded.

"Yeah, I should go back to work now."

"Okay." Archer nodded at him.

"I'll see you around." Pete gave a smile and looked at Addison before he turned and walked back to his office. Addison smiled and looked at Archer. Archer watched Pete as he walked back into his office before he turned and looked at his sister.

"Well?" Addison looked at her big brother.

"He seems okay."

"Just okay?"

"What's so difficult about getting together if it's what you both want?"

"He has to think of Tara as well."

"So you're just going to stay here and wait?"

"I'm not going to come between him and Tara." Addison looked at Archer.

"Why do you want stay here then?" Archer looked back at her.

"I want my baby to know their father."

"There are other ways."

"This is the best way."

"And you're happy here?" He looked at her.

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"Really? I want you to be honest. I want to be sure you're happy."

"I'm happy, Arch." She smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "If I'm not happy I'll come back to New York, I promise."

"Okay." He nodded.

"And you can visit whenever to make sure I'm happy."

"I will."

"Okay." Addison smiled at him.

"Do you think you'll get together with him?" Archer looked at her.

"I don't know, I hope."

He nodded and looked at her.

"Time will tell."

"Yeah."

"Are you hanging around here?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd visit Sam before I go back home."

"Okay, well, I've got patients now so I'll see you at home." Addison gave her brother a quick hug before she turned and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, I have to say, we didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, and it's the reviews that will make me update faster. Please jsut give us your thoughts at the end, we really appreicate them.

Just a little note to anyone who is also reading my story, Life, I apologise that it hasn't been updated for a while, but I'm, really, really, really stuck with the chapter and am in deseperate need of help!

Enjoy

* * *

A few days later and Addison walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and taking a large gulp. Tara walked towards the kitchen and gave a sigh when she saw Addison in there as well. Addison looked up as she saw someone enter and smiled at Tara. Tara just glanced at her quickly before walking over to the fridge. Addison finished her glass of water and placed her glass on the side while Tara got a bottle of juice from the fridge and walked to the counter, pouring it into a glass, not looking at Addison once. Addison sighed slightly and picked up an apple, rubbing her stomach. Tara stood with her back towards her and took a sip of her juice.

"Look, Tara." Addison turned to face her. "I'm not going to come between you and your dad."

"I know, I never said that." Tara glanced at her before looking away again.

"I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable or like I'm taking him away from you, because I'm not."

"I know you're not, you couldn't, even if you wanted to."

Addison nodded looking at Tara.

"Just because I'm not talking to you, doesn't mean I feel uncomfortable. I just don't want to."

"I know this must be hard for you."

"You don't." Tara looked at her. "You don't know anything."

"It's never easy adjusting to having someone else in your life."

"You're not in my life."

"I'd like to be, and your brother or sister will be."

"I don't want you in my life though and they won't be in my life either."

"They will, they'll be your brother or sister."

"No." Tara looked at her. "They won't. I don't want a brother or a sister."

"They're coming whether you like it or not."

"But I don't care."

Addison sighed and looked at Tara. "They're going to look up to you."

"I don't care though. I want nothing to do with them."

"I'm not going to force you, but your dad is going to be a big part of their life."

"I don't care." Tara looked at her. "Maybe he doesn't even want them."

"He does." Addison nodded.

"How do you know?"

"He wouldn't want to be in the baby's life if he didn't want them. He wouldn't want me here."

"Who says he even wants you to be here."

"He told me himself."

"Doesn't mean it's true."

"He asked me to come here." Addison looked at Tara.

"But he doesn't want to be with you."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that." Tara looked at her. "He's not going to have a relationship with you."

Addison looked back at the ten year old. "He's told you he doesn't want a relationship with me? Then why did he ask me to come here? Ask me to be with him?"

"I don't know." Tara shrugged.

"I wouldn't take him from you, Tara."

"I don't care what you would do or not do, because it's not going to happen anyway."

Addison sighed, turning and leaving the kitchen while Tara leaned against the counter and watched as Addison walked away.

---

After Naomi finished her last patient that day she made her way over to Addison's office, knocking on the door before walking in.

"Hey." Addison gave her friend a tired smile.

"Hey." Naomi smiled. "Tired?"

"Yeah." Addison sighed. "I talked to Tara today, she really seems to hate me."

"What?" Naomi looked at her. "What did she say?"

"That she doesn't want me in her life, she doesn't want this baby in her life, that Pete doesn't want to be with me."

"She really said that?" Naomi couldn't believe it. "That doesn't sound like something Tara would say."

"Well, she said it." Addison sighed.

"But you know that's not true."

"If she doesn't want me in her life, there's nothing I can do about it."

"She's scared."

"I'm not going to take Pete from her." Addison looked at her friend.

"I know you're not, but she can't know that for sure."

"She doesn't want this baby in her life either."

"She'll get over it, Addison. She just needs some time to get used to the idea. Of course that's all a lot for her to take in. Pete's all she has."

"I'm not going to take him from her or come in between them."

"I know."

"I just wish that she could see that." Addison sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Maybe she will after some time." Naomi looked at her.

"Maybe." Addison nodded.

"But you know it's not true that Pete doesn't want to be with you. She's just saying that because she's afraid. She never really had to share him with anyone before."

"Doesn't she remember her mum?"

"No." Naomi shook her head. "Only from what she's been told."

"That must be hard for her."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. "Pete never really had any long term relationships. The women he was with just tried to be nice to Tara for some time, but were gone as quick as they came."

Addison nodded, understanding why Tara felt the way she did.

"I didn't expect her to be like that though. She really isn't mean usually, she's a lovely girl."

"I'm a threat to her right now." Addison sighed.

"Hmm, yeah." Naomi looked at Addison. Addison sighed and looked back at her friend. "Are you okay?" Naomi looked at her. "Because of this whole thing?"

"I'm fine." Addison nodded.

"You sure?" Naomi looked at her worried.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Addison nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"How are things between you and Pete?"

"Things are okay between us." She nodded.

"But not the way you thought it would be."

"No." Addison shook her head.

"Do you regret coming here?"

Addison sighed and looked at her best friend. "I don't know."

"Addi..." Naomi looked at her.

"I haven't been here long enough to decide if I regret it or not."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded.

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

"I don't know, Addi." Naomi looked at her. "I'm more than glad you're here, you're my best friend and I missed you, but only time will tell if you're happy here or not."

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "It will."

"I'm always here for you, you know that." Naomi gave a smile.

"I do, and I appreciate that." Addison smiled back at her friend. Naomi smiled and looked at her. "I missed you, Nae."

"I missed you too, Addi." Naomi smiled. "And I am more than glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here. It's nice."

"It is." She smiled. "Are you done with work for today? You could come over to mine and we could order some pizza and watch a movie."

"Sounds good." Addison grinned. "I could do with a girly night."

"Good." Naomi smiled widely. "Let's go then."

"Okay." Addison stood up, picking up her bag before following her friend. Naomi smiled and they made their way out of the practice together.

---

An hour later and Addison and Naomi sat on the couch in Naomi's living room, eating pizza and watching a movie.

"I really missed this." Naomi smiled.

"What? Pizza?"

"No." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Nights like this, with you."

"Ah." Addison grinned.

"Yeah." Naomi took another bite of her pizza and looked at the screen.

"Not as much fun on your own then?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Well then, I should stay shouldn't I?"

"Yeah." Naomi smiled and looked at her. "You should."

"I will, just for you." Addison smiled and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I need you here." She smiled.

"I'll be here."

"Good." Naomi smiled and leaned her head back against the couch. Addison smiled as they continued to eat the pizza and a comfortable silence settled over them for a while as they just watched the movie.

"Do you think I'll be a good mum?" Addison whispered.

"Of course you will." Naomi turned her head to look at her.

"You really think so?" Addison looked back at her friend.

"Yes." Naomi nodded. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I might screw up."

"You won't."

"I might."

"Addi, you won't." Naomi looked at her. "You're going to be a great mum."

"Really?" Addison smiled.

"Yes." Naomi smiled back.

"Okay then."

"Stop worrying." Naomi looked back at the screen.

"I can't help it." Addison placed her hands on her stomach.

"Everything's going to be fine."

Addison just nodded, lightly rubbing her stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you sooooo much to everyone who has reviewd our story:D We love the reviews so much. We're so glad that you are enjoying the story and please keep reviewing. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

A month later and Pete made his way out of his office and walked towards Addison's. He knew Naomi would perform another scan today. Addison looked up and smiled as Pete entered her office.

"Hey." He smiled back at her.

"Hey." She shut a patient's file and pushed it away from her.

"How are you?" He looked at her.

"I'm good, the morning sickness is beginning to wear off."

"Good." He nodded.

"And I've gotten a little tiny bump." She smiled.

"Really?" Pete smiled as well.

"Really." She nodded at him.

"You can't tell yet though, just by looking at you."

"I'm sat down." Addison pointed out and looked at him. "But I can see it when I lift my top and look in a mirror."

"Oh." Pete nodded and smiled.

"I noticed this morning." She smiled and stood up. Pete smiled and watched her. "Ready for the scan then?" She smiled and walked closer to him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good." Addison grinned and they left her office, walking to Naomi's. Naomi smiled up at them as they stood in the doorway. "Hey Nae." Addison smiled at her friend as they walked in.

"Hey." She smiled at them. "Want to do the scan now?"

"Yep." Addison grinned.

"Good." Naomi smiled and got up from her chair, walking to the door. Addison and Pete followed her to an exam room where Addison lay back on the exam table, pulling up her top and revealing her very small bump. Addison flinched slightly from the cold and turned to look at the monitor. Naomi started to move the wand and looked at the monitor as well. Addison and Pete seemed to hold their breath while they waited for their friend to find their baby.

"Look." Naomi smiled. "There's your baby." Addison grinned widely as she looked at the screen. Pete stood next to the exam table and smiled widely as he saw their baby for the first time.

"Our baby." Addison whispered and turned to look at Pete, seeing the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Our baby." He smiled and averted his gaze from the monitor to look at her. She grinned widely at him, reaching out for his hand. Pete smiled and took a step closer, taking her hand in his. Addison linked their fingers together and turned back to look at the screen.

"Everything looks fine." Naomi moved the wand.

"That's good." Addison nodded.

"Look, the tiny feet there, and the arms." Naomi smiled and pointed at the screen.

Addison grinned widely. "I can't wait to hold them."

"Well, five more months." Naomi smiled.

"It seems so long though."

"It'll be over sooner than you think."

"I know." She sighed.

Naomi smiled. "I'm going to print you a picture."

"Can you do two?" Addison asked.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Thanks." Addison smiled and looked at Pete. Pete looked at her and gave a smile, still holding her hand. "Will you show Tara?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled. Pete smiled and took the prints Naomi handed them. Addison wiped the gel from her stomach before pulling her top down and sitting up. Naomi smiled at them and made her way to the door. "Thanks Nae." Addison smiled at her friend and slipped off the exam table.

"No problem." Naomi smiled and they walked out of the room.

"Our baby." Addison smiled and looked down at her print.

"Yeah, our baby." Pete looked at the print as well. She moved a hand, placing it on her stomach and spreading her fingers. Pete smiled and looked down at her hand.

"I can't wait to feel them move." She grinned.

"Can I?" He motioned to her stomach and looked at her.

"Of course." Addison nodded and moved her hand away so he could feel her stomach. Pete smiled and placed a hand on her tiny bump as Addison watched his face, feeling his hand softly caress her. Pete ran his thumb over her stomach and looked up at her. She smiled down at him, letting him have time with his baby. Pete smiled back at her, letting his hand rest on her stomach. "Shall we go to my office where it's more comfortable?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded. Addison smiled and they made their way to her office, sitting down on her couch. "When do babies start moving usually?" Pete looked at her.

"About the fourth month, so any time now."

Pete nodded and looked at her. Addison smiled before she lifted her top and placed his hand on her bump. He smiled at her and softly run his thumb over her skin.

"My stomach is rounded now and hard."

"Yeah." He looked at her.

"It's really starting to feel real now." She smiled.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"It's really great."

Pete smiled at her widely.

"It feels wonderful being pregnant."

"Hopefully you'll still say that in a couple of months, when you're bump grows and grows." He smiled.

"I hope I don't get too big." Addison looked down at her stomach.

"I don't think you will."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you're not that kind of woman I think."

"What do you mean?" Addison looked at him.

"Look at you, I don't think you have the tendency to get too big."

"I don't want to be too big, but I still want to be able to show my bump off."

"You will." He smiled. "I just don't think you're the type of woman who gets pregnant everywhere."

Addison laughed softly. "I hope I'm not." Pete smiled at her and Addison smiled as well, leaning back into her couch. Pete smiled and turned towards her, his hand still on her bump. "You can talk to them you know." She smiled at him.

"What shall I tell them?" He smiled and leaned down towards her bump.

"Anything you want."

Pete smiled and caressed her stomach softly. "Hey in there." Addison smiled and watched him. "Your mummy and I can't wait to finally hold you, you know." He whispered and smiled. Addison closed her eyes, just listening to him. "And you're even going to have a big sister, Tara." He smiled and ran his hand over her bump. Addison could feel their skin touching and the tingles running through her body. Pete leaned further forward and without giving it a second thought he placed a soft kiss on her bump. Addison opened her eyes, surprised at the sudden contact and looked down at him. He sat back up and looked back at her. She smiled and brushed a hand over her bump. Pete smiled back and placed his hand above hers.

"Our baby." She whispered.

"Yeah, our baby." He looked at her bump.

"Does Tara still not want to be a big sister?"

"I haven't talked with her about it lately."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"But I will, when I show her the picture."

"Okay." Addison smiled and looked down at their hands. Pete smiled back and ran his thumb over her hand. "Do you think she'll come round?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I think she will."

"About the baby or us?"

"Both."

"That's good then." She began to play with his fingers.

"Yeah." He looked at her and Addison continued to look down at their hands, playing with his fingers. Pete looked at their hands before he looked back up at her. "Do you regret moving here?"

"No." Addison shook her head and looked at him. "I don't."

"Okay." Pete nodded. "Good."

"Yeah." She smiled. Pete smiled back and looked down at their hands again. Addison linked their fingers together and looked at him. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and looked back up at her. She looked back, before inching her face closer to his. He watched her moving closer and did the same, lifting his other hand to touch her cheek lightly. Addison looked into his eyes before she pressed her lips to his softly. Pete kissed her softly, his hand resting on her cheek. She kept a hold of the hand on her stomach as they kissed tenderly. Their lips melted into each other as they continued to kiss.

-

As Tara walked down the hallway, looking for her dad, she stopped, staring wide eyed as she watched her dad kiss Addison. She couldn't believe what she was seeing as she stood in front of the office and watched them. He was actually kissing Addison, his hand on her bare stomach. She felt angry as she looked at them. Why did he do that? Why would Addison do that? She had said she wasn't there to take her dad away, well, she had lied. She was trying to take her dad away from her. She was trying to get in between them.

Tara clenched her hands into fists, storming over to Addison's office and pushing open the door.

Pete and Addison pulled away quickly as they heard the door opening and looked up at her.

"How could you?!" Tara yelled at them.

"Tara." Pete got up from the couch and looked at her.

"No! Leave me alone!" Tara spun from the room, running off.

"Tara, wait!" Pete looked after her and she didn't reply, just ran off. "Damn." Pete sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." Addison looked down at her hands.

"No." He turned and looked at her. "It's not your fault."

"It is." She nodded.

"No, it's not. And I kissed you as well."

"I kissed you."

"And I kissed you back."

"I kissed you first." Addison looked up at him.

"It doesn't matter." He looked back at her. "I wanted to kiss you."

"You should go see Tara."

"Yeah." Pete nodded before he turned and walked to the door. Addison nodded and watched him leave. Pete made his way along the hallway, looking for his daughter but Tara wasn't anywhere to be seen. He sighed and opened the door to his office, but as he looked in he found it empty. He walked down to the bathroom, hesitating before walking in and looking for her, finding her not there either.

"Naomi." Pete said as she walked pass him to her office. "Did you see Tara?"

"No." Naomi shook her head. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh." He nodded "Okay."

"Sorry."

"No problem." He turned and continued to look for his daughter, but he was unable to find her anywhere. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. Once again Tara was nowhere to be found. "Coop, did you see Tara maybe?" Pete asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Erm, yeah, she got in the elevator."

"Damn." Pete sighed.

"Something wrong, man?" Cooper looked at his friend.

"She caught me and Addison kissing."

"Oh." Cooper nodded at his friend.

"I'll go look for her." Pete turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Do you want some help?"

"Erm yeah, if you have time."

"I do." Cooper nodded.

"Okay." Pete nodded as well and they walked to the elevator.

"Any ideas where she would be?"

"Maybe down the beach."

"Let's check there then." Cooper nodded and he and Pete got on the elevator. They made their way out of the practice and walked down to the beach. They made their way up and down the beach, looking for Tara. Pete gave another sigh as he looked along the beach, she was nowhere to be found.

"Where else can she be?" Cooper looked at Pete.

"Maybe she went to the park or to a friend."

"Why don't you try ringing her?"

"She left her phone in my office."

"Damn." Cooper cursed.

"I'll look down to the park and ring some of her friends."

"Okay, I'll just look around."

"Thank you." Pete nodded and walked in the direction of the park.

"Want me to give the others a call and ask them to look?" Cooper called after his friend.

"Erm, yeah, please." Pete nodded.

"Okay." Cooper nodded and turned, going in the opposite direction than Pete, getting his phone out of his pocket and dialling the number of the practice.

-

Just under an hour later and Addison was driving around the streets, helping to look for Tara. It was her fault that Tara had run off, it was the least she could do. She glanced around, suddenly pulling her car to a halt. She looked out the passenger seat's window before she opened the door and got of her car.

"Tara!" Addison called before she made her way over to the figure sat leaning against a tree. Tara looked up as she heard her name, getting up as she recognised the person that was coming towards her. "Tara, wait, please." Addison followed her.

"Go away!" Tara continued to walk.

"Your dad's worried about you." Addison wasn't prepared to give up.

"I don't care." Tara didn't look at her.

"This isn't his fault, this is mine, okay? Blame me, not him." Addison looked at the ten year old.

"You said you wouldn't take him away from me! You lied!" Tara turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for that to happen, it just did. It was stupid of me, really stupid, and now I feel terrible for it. I shouldn't have done that. I was an idiot."

Tara just looked at her angrily before she turned and continued to walk again.

"Tara, wait, please." Addison began walking as well.

"Just go away, please."

"I can't. I can't leave you here alone. Your dad is really worried. Just let me take you back to him, then I'll back off."

"He can come here."

Addison sighed. "Okay, I'll ring him then, but I'm not letting you out of my sight." She got out her phone, watching Tara the whole time. Tara sighed and folded her arms in front of her chest. Addison dialled Pete's number, waiting for him to answer.

_"Hello?"_ He picked up after a few seconds.

"I've found her. She's here with me but she wants you to come and pick her up."

_"Where are you?"_

"Two blocks from the practice."

_"It would take me half an hour to get there, can't she go back with you?"_

"She won't. She wants you to come and pick her up."

Pete sighed. _"Let me talk to her please."_

"Okay." Addison nodded before handing the phone to Tara.

_"Tara?" _Pete asked.

"Yeah?" She mumbled, looking at Addison the whole time.

_"Can you please go back to the practice with Addison?"_

"No."

He sighed. _"Why not?"_

"She lied to me." Tara stated, staring straight at Addison.

_"Why did she lie to you?"_

"She told me she wouldn't take you from me."

_"She is not taking me from you, Tara."_

"She is." Tara nodded. "Don't you lie to me as well."

_"I would never lie to you, Tara, and neither would Addison. She's not taking me from you, she would never do that."_

Tara just stood and looked at Addison.

_"Can you please just go back with her? It would take me too long to get there now. I'll meet you at the practice."_

"Fine."

_"Thank you."_

"Don't expect me to talk to her though."

_"Just, don't be mean please, this is not her fault."_

"Yes it is."

_"It's really not, Tara, it's not her fault."_

"Yes it is."

Pete sighed. _"Please, just don't be mean."_

"Fine."

_"Thank you, I'll see you at the practice."_

"Bye." Tara hung up the phone and handed it back to Addison. Tara just looked at her and crossed her arms in front of her chest again.

"Is your dad coming to pick you up or are you coming with me?" Addison put her phone back in her bag.

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay, let's go then."

Tara walked behind Addison quietly and followed her to the car. Addison sighed quietly and got into her car, putting her seatbelt on and waiting for Tara. Tara got in and closed the door, staring out of the window. Once Tara had her seatbelt on Addison pulled away, beginning to drive back to the practice. Tara just gazed out of the window, not looking at Addison once. A silence settled over them before Addison's phone began to ring in her hand bag.

"Tara, can you get that for me, please?"

Tara sighed and looked at her before looking through her bag for the phone.

"Thanks." Addison glanced at Tara slightly as she drove. "Who does it say is ringing?"

"Archer."

"Slide it up and hit loudspeaker."

Tara nodded and did what Addison told her.

"Hey Archie, you're on loudspeaker." Addison continued to drive.

_"Hey Ads, where are you?"_

"I'm driving back to the practice, why?"

_"Just asking."_

"Okay, you?"

_"I'm at home. How are you?"_

"I'm fine." She smiled.

_"Good."_ He nodded.

"So you just rang to ask where I was?" She smiled, amused.

_"I just wanted to make sure you're okay over there."_

"I'm fine, Arch, stop worrying."

_"How's the baby?"_

"They're fine." Addison smiled and glanced at Tara slightly.

_"Good." _He nodded_. "And things with Pete?"_

"Erm, can we talk about something else."

_"Is something wrong?"_

"Tara's here with me." Addison quickly glanced at Tara again. "And you're on loudspeaker, remember?"

_"Oh." _He understood and nodded. _"Okay."_

"Yeah."

_"Well... I'll just call you later then."_

"Okay, talk to you later."

_"Bye Ads."_

"Don't get into too much trouble, Archie." Addison grinned.

_"Oh, don't worry sis."_ He smirked.

Addison rolled her eyes. "It's you we're talking about, Arch."

_"Oh shush and look after yourself."_

"I am, don't worry about that. Your little niece or nephew is being well looked after."

_"Good."_ He smiled.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

_"Okay."_

"Bye Arch, love you."

_"Love you Ads, bye."_

Addison smiled and heard the click, signally he had hung up. "Just slide it down and put it back in my bag, thanks, Tara." Tara slid the phone down and let it fall back into Addison's bag. Addison glanced at Tara out of the corner of her eye as she stopped at a red light.

Tara stared out of the window before she looked at Addison. "Who is Archer?"

"My older brother." Addison looked at Tara while they waited for the lights to change.

"Oh." Tara nodded.

"Yeah. He likes to check up on me."

"That's nice." Tara nodded and looked back out the window.

"I don't know what I'd do without him." Addison smiled softly before the lights changed to green and she began to drive again.

Tara gazed out the window, thinking about what it would be like to have a little brother or sister. A silence settled over them again and Addison just wished she could get through to Tara. It wasn't long before they reached the practice. Addison pulled into a space and stopping the car, looking at Tara. Tara turned her head from the window and unfastened her seatbelt. Addison did the same, taking her keys from the ignition. Tara glanced up at her quickly before she opened the door and got out of the car. Addison sighed and got out as well, wanting to make sure that Tara went back up to Pete.

Tara looked at her as she got out of the car and they entered the practice. They got on the elevator together, making their way up to the right floor. Tara got out as soon as the doors opened and she walked to her dad's office. Addison followed slowly, looking to see if Pete was there. Tara made her way along the hallway and walked into the office while Addison stopped and looked into Pete's office.

He was just about to gather his things and looked up at them. Tara walked in and sat down on his couch without saying anything.

Pete looked at her before he glanced at Addison. "Thank you for bringing her here."

"It's fine. I'll leave you to it." Addison gave a small smile and turned to leave. Pete sighed slightly and watched as she walked away before he turned to Tara. Tara sat with her arms crossed and didn't look at him.

"Tara." Pete looked at her.

"What?"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because." She refused to look at him.

"Tara, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I didn't plan on doing that, it just happened, I'm sorry."

"You could have stopped it though." She pointed out.

"I know." He looked at her.

"And you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

Tara just shrugged, still not looking at him.

"Tara, please."

"What do you want from me?!"

"You don't have to be afraid that Addison will take me from you. She won't."

"You don't know that." Tara looked at him. "You hardly know her."

"I do." He looked back at her. "I know you don't believe me, but I do know her."

"All you know is that you had a fling with her and knocked her up."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You had a fling when you were meant to be on a conference and knocked her up."

"I did, but that doesn't mean I don't know her."

"What do you know about her then?"

"I just know her. I know what she likes, what she doesn't like. I don't know her the way I want to, not everything, but I know her."

Tara just looked at her father, her arms still crossed.

He sighed as he looked back at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I kissed her, although I knew you didn't want me to be with her."

"Whatever. What does it matter about what I want."

"It does matter." He looked at her.

Tara just shrugged and looked away. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Tara stood up, walking out of his office. Pete collected his things before followed her and they left the practice.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, this is just to warn you now because I know I'll forget. My exams have already started and I have four next week meaning that I'm going to have to study and I am going to be really tired. My English exam is two and a half hours long!! I mean seriously! Come on! Some nights I won't get out until late so I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be next week, but the good thing is that the week after is half term!! Woo. So basically I can update well then, which is good for you guys. But then I'm back to school and have more exams.

Anyway, to the chapter. I'm hoping you guys like it! Please leave us a review because me and Nina love them!!

Enjoy

* * *

The next day as Addison sat in her office she was aware of a pair of eyes watching her from outside in the hallway.

Tara stood near her office, looking through the glass walls of the office as Addison was doing some paperwork.

Addison knew Tara was watching her, but she didn't know why, so she carried on working.

Tara just stood there and looked at her, lost in her thoughts.

After a while Addison sat back, stopping with her paper work and placing her hands on her stomach.

Tara leaned against the wall and watched as Addison ran her hand over her tiny bump.

Addison smiled and looked down at her bump, talking softly and quietly.

Tara noticed what she was doing and crossed her arms, just looking at her.

Addison continued to rub her bump, talking softly, a smile on her face as she thought about the little life that grew inside of her.

Tara's thoughts wandered to the little brother or sister she was going to have in a couple of months.

After a while Addison looked up and caught Tara's eye, so she smiled softly at her, hoping Tara would smile back.

Tara looked away quickly, slightly embarrassed.

Addison stood from her chair, making her way out of her office. Tara bit her lip and watched as Addison walked out.

"Hey." Addison smiled at Tara.

"Hey." Tara replied quietly.

"How are you today?"

"Good." She nodded.

"That's good." Addison nodded.

"Yeah."

Addison looked at Tara and nodded. "Have you seen your dad?"

"What do you want from him?"

"I've just felt the baby move. I thought he'd like to know."

Tara looked at her. "He's busy with patients."

"Oh, okay." Addison nodded. "I'll find him later." She hesitated and looked at Tara. "Do you want to feel your brother or sister move?" Tara looked at her, thinking about it before she shook her head. "Okay." Addison nodded. "If you see your dad, will you tell him I'm looking for him?" She wanted to involve Tara as much as possible with the baby, she didn't want her to be left out.

"Okay..." She nodded.

"Thanks." Addison gave a smile.

"Does it, does it hurt?" Tara looked at Addison.

"No." Addison shook her head and smiled softly, placing a hand on her tiny bump. "It doesn't hurt." Tara just nodded and looked at her. "You can feel if you want." Addison looked back at her and Tara shrugged, not saying anything. "It's your little brother or sister, moving for the first time." Addison looked at Tara and Tara hesitated before she took a step forward. Addison smiled and watched Tara. She lifted her hand hesitantly and placed it lightly on Addison's stomach. Addison placed her hand on top of Tara's and moved it slightly, to where the baby was giving small kicks. "Feel that?"

"Yeah." Tara nodded, looking at her hand.

"It's amazing." Addison looked down at her bump. Tara just nodded before she pulled her hand back again quickly. Addison looked at Tara, wondering why she pulled her hand away so fast.

"I should go. I've got homework to do." Tara said before she turned and made her way back to her dad's office. Addison sighed and watched her go, wondering if she would ever get through to her.

---

Later that day Pete made his way to Addison's office and knocked at the door frame as he found her doing some paperwork.

Addison looked up and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled back. "Tara said you were looking for me before."

"Yeah, I was." She nodded and stood up. "Our baby's moving." Addison grinned at him.

"Really?" He grinned back and walked further into the office.

"Really." She reached out, taking hold of his hand before placing it on her bump. His grin grew even bigger as he felt their baby moving for the first time and Addison smiled up at him, watching his face.

"That's amazing." He looked at her.

"I know."

He looked at her bump and smiled, his hand still resting on it.

"That's our baby in there." Addison whispered.

"I know." He looked up at her. "Our baby."

"I still can't believe we've made this little life at times."

"Me neither, it's amazing."

"Tara felt them move earlier." Addison whispered and looked at Pete.

"Really?" He looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, then she pulled her hand away quickly and left."

"Oh." He nodded. "But she wanted to feel them move?"

"She said no when I first asked, but then when I asked again, she placed her hand on my bump."

"And what did she say?"

"She didn't really say anything, only that she felt them moving."

Pete looked at her and nodded. Addison looked up at him, linking their fingers together on her bump. "But that's good." Pete smiled. "She wanted to feel them move."

"Yeah." Addison smiled back. Pete smiled and caressed her bump lightly. "Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Addison looked at him.

"I don't know. Would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care either way, but I would like one of each eventually."

"One of each." He smiled and nodded.

"But I don't plan on having another for a few years." She smiled and rubbed her bump. Pete smiled and looked down at her bump as their baby moved again. "I want Tara to be involved with this pregnancy, this baby." Addison looked at Pete. "I don't want her to feel pushed out or anything."

"Her feeling pushed out is the last thing I want. And I've been trying to talk to her about the baby and everything, but it's not that easy."

Addison nodded at him. "I don't want to upset her in any way."

"I know." He nodded as well. "But she wanted to feel them today, that's a good sign." He smiled.

"Yeah." Addison smiled back. "Why don't we take her shopping to get some things for the baby, and she could help decorate the nursery at mine."

"Yeah." Pete nodded. "I'll ask her."

"Okay." She smiled.

Pete gave her hand a soft squeeze and looked up at her. Addison smiled softly at him, linking their fingers together on her bump. Pete smiled back and looked down at their hands. Addison smiled as well, running her thumb over his knuckles. "I have a patient now. And I'll talk to Tara then."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"I'll see you." He looked at her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before he turned and left her office. Addison smiled softly, watching him leave.

---

That night Pete was at home cooking dinner when he called upstairs for Tara to help him set up the table. Tara made her way down the stairs, helping her dad set the table for dinner.

"I talked to Addison before at the practice." Pete said as he placed the food on the table.

"You did?" Tara glanced at him as she sat down.

"Yeah she felt the baby moving, she said you felt it as well." He sat down. Tara nodded and picked up her knife and fork. "That's amazing, isn't it?" Pete glanced at her and started to eat.

"Yeah." She shrugged and began eating.

"I was wondering if you want to do some baby shopping with Addison and me." Pete watched her.

"And get what?" She looked up at him.

"Baby stuff, for the nursery and everything."

"Why do you want me to go?"

"That would be fun, you could help us choose."

Tara just shrugged and ate some more of her dinner.

"You don't have to, but Addison would really like you to come with us." Pete continued to eat as well.

"She does?" Tara looked up at him surprised.

"Yes." He nodded. "She wanted me to ask you."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Pete ate some more.

"Okay." Tara shrugged, eating as well. Pete glanced at her and continued to eat. "When are you going?"

"I don't know, I have to talk to her."

"Okay."

"She also asked if you'd want to help decorate the nursery at hers. Only if you want to of course."

"What, like paint it and all?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Is she choosing the colours?"

"I'm sure she'd let you help to choose if you want."

Tara shrugged and continued eating.

"Think about it and tell me so I can tell Addison." Pete glanced at her before he carried on eating.

"Okay, sure."

Pete smiled and looked at his daughter.

"Are you going to be helping her?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "That's a lot of work."

"Okay, I'll help then." She shrugged.

"Okay, good." Pete smiled and nodded.

"When are you decorating it?"

"I don't know. It's still five months until the baby is here."

"Is it?" Tara looked at him.

"Yeah." He nodded and looked at her.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Did you think it'd be here sooner?"

"I didn't know." Tara shrugged at him. Pete nodded and continued to eat. "Does…does she have like, a baby bump?" Tara wondered.

"Yes, a tiny one though. I thought you touched it today."

"Yeah, but I didn't see it."

"Oh right." He nodded.

"Yeah." Tara nodded as well. "She looks small."

"Her bump will grow during the next months. She won't look that small then anymore."

"Will she be really big?"

"I don't think she'll get too big, but she'll get a bigger bump."

"How big?"

"I don't know. That's different from woman to woman." He smiled. "But big."

"How big was mum with me?"

"She was pretty big."

"Show me how big." Tara looked at Pete.

"I can see if I can find a picture later if you want."

"Okay." She smiled at him and continued to eat. Pete smiled back and they finished eating in silence. Tara helped Pete clear the table after they had finished before they went into the living room.

"Want me to find that picture now?" Pete looked at her.

"Yeah." Tara nodded and smiled.

"Okay." Pete smiled back. Tara sat down on the couch and watched him. "I don't know where it is exactly though." Pete said as he started took out some old photo album.

"It's okay." She shrugged.

"Oh, there we have it." Pete smiled and turned, walking towards the couch to Tara.

She looked over his shoulder as he sat down on the couch. "That's mum?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Do I look anything like her?" Tara looked at the photo of her mother, not able to recognise her.

"Sometimes you do, yes."

"How?"

"I don't know, sometimes I see something in you that reminds me of her."

"What was she like?" Tara looked at Pete.

"She was a good person." Pete thought about it. "She was caring, even though she was bossy at times."

"Do I act like her?"

"Sometimes, when you want to have your own way."

Tara smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Pete looked at her and smiled back.

"Do you think me and mum would have gotten on?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Would you and her still be together?"

Pete looked at her, he didn't want to lie. "I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"You never know for sure, people change."

"Did you love her?" Tara looked at him.

Pete looked back at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why did she die?"

"She was sick." Pete looked at Tara.

"What was wrong with her?"

"She had cancer."

"Oh." Tara nodded. She had never known before. "What kind of cancer?"

"It was a brain tumour."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Pete looked at her.

"Couldn't she have fought it?" Tara's voice was quiet.

"It was too late."

"You found it too late?"

"Yeah."

Tara nodded and looked at him. "What was she like near the end?"

Pete looked at her before he answered. "She was sad, she didn't want to leave you."

"Did she spend a lot of time with me?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"I don't remember that. I don't remember her." Tara looked down sadly.

"I know." Pete looked at her and pulled her towards him.

"I don't remember my own mum." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. It was breaking his heart to see her like this and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She curled into his side and cried softly, just wanting to be able to remember her mother, to have her mother there, with them, with her.

"Shhh." Pete ran his hands over her back and placed a kiss on her hair.

"I just want to remember her. I want her here."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." Pete whispered against her hair.

"I just want a mum." Tara cried harder into his side.

"Shhhh, baby." Pete wrapped his arms tightly around her and swayed her slightly.

"I want a mum." She sobbed.

"I know." He ran a hand through her hair. "I know."

"It's not fair!"

"I know it's not." Pete looked at her. "It's never fair." Tara snuggled closer to him as she cried. "It's okay, I'm here." He ran his hands over her back.

"Why did she have to die?"

"I don't know, baby."

"Why couldn't she have stayed here for longer, so I could remember her?"

"I don't know." He brushed some hair from her face. "Sometimes life's just not fair."

"I want a mum." She whispered into his side.

"I know, baby." He dropped another kiss on her hair.

"Why can't I have one?" Tara sniffed and snuggled closer.

"Your mother was taken away from you, but that, doesn't mean you can never have someone like a mum."

"There's isn't anyone though."

"It's because you're afraid, you don't let anybody in. And I get that, I understand why you're afraid."

Tara just sniffed, snuggled up to him.

"I love you, baby." Pete placed another kiss on her head.

"I love you too, dad."

"I know it's hard, but you don't have to be afraid, you know."

"You never stay with one woman."

"Because I haven't met the right woman."

"Do you think you will?" She sniffed and looked up at him.

"I don't know. I always thought I wouldn't, but now…" He looked back at her.

"Now what?"

"Now I'm not sure anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because now I think there might is the right one for me."

"Addison?" She whispered and looked at him.

He looked at her before he nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Do you think she is?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Okay." Tara nodded. Pete gave a smile and pulled her closer. She laid her head on his chest as he hugged her. They sat there in silence for a while and Pete ran his hand up and down her arm. "Do you love Addison?" Tara whispered.

Pete looked down at her and hesitated before he answered. "Yeah, I think I do."

"But you loved mum."

"I did."

"Then how can you love Addison?"

"Just because I loved your mum, doesn't mean I can't love Addison now."

"It doesn't make sense though."

"Why not?" He looked down at her.

"How can you love two women?"

"Just because there is only one right person for you, you know, doesn't mean you can't love others as well, it's just a different kind of love."

"So, who was the right one for you?" Tara looked up at him. "Mum, or Addison?"

"I...I don't know."

"How can you not know who the one is for you?"

"Your mum and I, we loved each other and we loved you, more than anything else. But we weren't right for each other, we drifted apart. That happens, but it doesn't mean we didn't love each other."

"Was it because of me?" She whispered.

"No, it wasn't because of you." He shook his head.

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded. "It had nothing to do with you."

"Okay." Tara nodded. Pete gave a small smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. He kept his arms around her and rested his head against hers. They just stayed like that for a while longer, a comfortable silence over them.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry, exams took over my life. I'll try and upload more this week as it's the holidays before I'm back into exam land.

Enjoy

* * *

A couple of weeks later Addison and Pete decided to do some baby shopping and Tara decided to go with them. Addison had a hand resting on her bump that was now more visible as they walked along. Tara walked next to Pete and looked around in the store. She wasn't really sure what to look for. Pete glanced at her as they walked along. Tara gave him a smile and looked around.

"Tell me if you see something you like."

"Okay, dad." Tara nodded. Pete smiled and they continued to look around. Addison was already looking through some baby clothes. Tara glanced at her and watched as she looked at a little pink dress. Addison smiled and held up the dress, imaging a little girl. "What are you going to buy if you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl?" Tara looked at them.

"Well." Addison looked at Tara. "I was thinking baby grows, clothes that both a boy and a girl can wear, then at the next scan find out the sex then we can buy clothes for the right sex."

"Oh." Tara nodded.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. Tara turned and started to look through some baby grows. Addison smiled at Pete before she turned back to the clothes as well. Tara looked at the clothes before she put them back down and slowly walked further through the store. Addison grinned as she picked up one baby grow, deciding to buy it. Pete smiled as he watched her and they continued to walk along.

"Look." Addison held up the baby grow that had the words: 'I love my big sister' written across it.

Pete smiled. "That's cute."

"Think Tara will like it?"

"I hope so."

"Shall I go show her it?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled as well and walked towards Tara. "Tara?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at her.

"Look." Addison held up the baby grow, showing Tara.

"Oh..." Tara nodded slowly.

"What do you think?" Addison smiled.

"It's...cute."

"It is."

Tara gave a small smile and continued to look through some clothes.

"Would you like a brother or a sister?" Addison looked at Tara.

"Erm, I don't really mind."

"You wouldn't want more than the other?"

"Hmm, maybe a sister."

"I always wanted a sister." Addison smiled.

"So you only have a brother?" Tara looked at her.

"Yeah, just Archie."

Tara nodded and looked at some other grows.

"Do you want to come to the next scan with us?"

"Erm, I don't know." Tara glanced at her.

"You can if you want, you're welcome to come."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Do you want to?" Addison looked at Tara.

"Yeah, maybe." She shrugged.

"Okay." Addison nodded. Tara nodded and continued to walk along. Addison just watched her, keeping hold of the baby grow.

"And?" Pete stepped next to her.

"She thinks it's cute and she's thinking about if she wants to come to the next scan."

"Good." He nodded.

"Yeah."

Pete smiled at her and they started to walk after Tara.

"See anything you like?" Addison looked at Pete.

"There were a few cute grows. What else do you want to buy besides clothes?"

"We'll need a crib, changing table, buggy, car seat." She began listing everything they would need.

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"Will you have a nursery at yours as well?"

"Yeah at least a crib and some other things."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Yeah."

"I plan to breastfeed you know."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded.

"Okay, that's good."

"I know that means they won't stay at mine at the beginning."

"They can during the day, between feeds, but not at nights, unless I'm there."

"Yeah." He nodded and looked at her.

"And you and Tara can always spend the night at mine so you can spend time with the baby."

"Okay."

"You can see them whenever you want."

"Yeah." He nodded and Addison nodded as well as they walked along.

"Look, dad, that's cute." Tara held up a gown. Addison smiled as she looked at what Tara was holding.

"It is." Pete smiled at her and walked closer.

"Will you buy it?" Tara looked at Pete.

"Yeah, if you like it." He nodded.

"Okay." Tara nodded and put the gown in the basket Pete was carrying. Pete smiled at her and they continued to walk along.

"Oh, look at those teddies." Addison smiled and walked over the different teddies, picking one up. Tara glanced at her and walked over to the teddies as well. "Aren't they just so cute?" Addison smiled as she looked at one.

"Yeah." Tara gave a smile and picked one up.

"Do you think that baby would like one?" Addison looked at Tara.

"I think so." She nodded.

"Do you like them?"

"Yeah they're cute."

"Do you want one as well?"

"I...erm, I don't know."

"I'll buy you one." Addison smiled at Tara.

"Okay." Tara smiled shyly.

"Which one do you want?"

"That one." Tara picked one up.

"Okay." Addison smiled and took the teddy from Tara, holding one for the baby as well before she put them both in the basket. Pete smiled as he watched them. "See anything else you like?"

"No." Tara shook her head.

"Pete?" Addison looked at him.

"We should look for buggies and everything."

"We should." Addison nodded and they walked towards the buggies. Tara walked next to Pete and looked at the different buggies next to them. "I think we should get one that comes with a car seat." Addison commented as she looked around.

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"Maybe we should have two car seats."

"Yeah we should."

Addison nodded and walked around.

Tara gasped and pointed at a pink buggy. "You should take this buggy and if it's a boy you go and change it." She smiled.

"Does it come in any other colours?" Addison walked closer to the buggy. Tara shrugged and followed her. Addison picked up the card and looked at it. "How about we order the buggy, but don't decide on the colour until we know the sex?"

"Okay." Tara nodded.

"What do you think, Pete?" Addison smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, if you want that one." He nodded.

"Do you like it though?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay then." Addison smiled and turned back to look at the buggy.

"Dad, can we get take away on our way home? I'm hungry." Tara looked at him.

"We could go to a café." Addison suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Pete nodded and Tara just looked between them. "You okay with that Tara?" Pete looked at her and she shrugged, turning to look at the buggies again. "We can also get take away."

"I don't mind." She shrugged again.

"Okay."

"Yeah." She nodded. Pete looked at her and gave a smile. Tara walked away, looking at the different buggies.

-

Half an hour later and the three of them made their way out of the shop. Pete was carrying most of the bags as they walked along.

"Do you want to get take away now or go to a cafe?" Pete looked at Tara as they walked to the car.

"What café would it be?"

"I don't know."

Tara just shrugged at him.

"We don't have to, we can just get take away." Pete gave a small sigh.

"Chinese?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"Then can we have Chinese?" Tara looked at her dad.

"Yes." He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay."

Pete gave a smile and they carried the bags to the car.

"I really enjoyed today." Addison smiled at them.

"Yeah." Pete smiled back at her.

"We should do it again."

"We should." Pete nodded and glanced at Tara.

"Did you have fun, Tara?" Addison looked at her.

"Yeah." She shrugged and Addison smiled, beginning to feel a little deflated. Tara just looked at her before she looked away again. "Can we go now, dad? I'm hungry."

"I can make my own way home and you can get Tara some food." Addison looked at Pete.

Pete looked at her and nodded. "Okay…"

"I'll be fine."

"I mean you could also come with us if you're hungry." Pete looked at her before he glanced at Tara quickly.

"Well, only if you're both okay with it."

"Is that okay with you, Tara?" Pete looked at her. Tara just shrugged and got into the car. Pete sighed as he watched her and Addison placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. He looked at her and gave a small smile. She smiled back before they got into the car as well. Pete glanced at Tara and pulled out. A silence settled over them as they drove to the Chinese take-out. "What do you want, Tara?" Pete looked at her quickly as they got near the restaurant.

"A chicken chow mien."

"Okay." He nodded. "Addison?"

"Erm, a chow mien and spring roll."

"Okay." Pete nodded and stopped in front of the restaurant. "I'll get it."

"Be quick then, dad." Tara looked at him. He nodded and got out of the car, walking into the restaurant. Addison glanced at Tara as they were left alone. She just stared out of the window, hoping Pete would come back soon.

"Have you decided whether you want to come to the next scan, Tara?"

"I haven't thought about it." Tara glanced at her before she looked back out the window.

"Okay." Addison nodded. "It's in two weeks times, so you still have a while."

"Yeah."

Addison sighed slightly, rubbing her small bump. Tara sat on the back seat and watched her quietly. Addison continued to rub her bump, feeling the baby kick. Tara just watched as Addison stroked her bump before she looked back out the window. It wasn't long before Pete returned with their food. He put it onto the back seat next to Tara before he got into the driver seat and Addison smiled at him as he got in. Pete smiled back and pulled out, driving in the direction of home. A silence once again settled over them and Pete glanced at Tara through the mirror as they drove along. She was glancing out the window the whole time. He sighed slightly and they made their way home in silence.

Once they arrived back at Pete, Tara took the food and walked up to the front door. Pete got out of the car and followed her. Addison did the same, following Pete up the steps. He unlocked the front door and let Tara walk in. Tara walked into the kitchen and put the food down on the table. Pete took off his jacket and smiled at Addison before he followed Tara into the kitchen. Addison smiled back and sat down at the table. Tara took her carton and got a fork before she started eating. Addison watched her before eating her own food as well.

"Do you want something to drink?" Pete looked at them.

"A glass of water would be nice." Addison smiled at him.

"Tara?" Pete asked while he got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"Apple squash please."

Pete nodded and brought them their drinks.

"Thanks." Addison smiled and took a sip.

"No problem." He smiled before he sat down and took his food. They all sat there eating. "Did you finish all your homework for tomorrow, Tara?" Pete looked at his daughter.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good." He nodded as well.

"Yep." Tara continued to eat. Pete gave a smile and ate some more as well while Addison watched them silently. Tara glanced up at her while she ate and Addison smiled as she caught Tara looking at her. Tara looked down at her carton again quickly and ate some more of her chicken.

"Erm, when are you free to help me start the nursery?" Addison looked at Pete.

"I don't mind, whenever you want." Pete looked at her.

"Next weekend?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled. "Do you want to help, Tara?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Do you want to help me choose the colour?"

Tara just shrugged and nodded before she continued to eat. Addison sighed slightly and looked at Tara and Pete watched them while he ate. Addison gave him a small smile as she ate.

He smiled back before he looked at Tara. "What colours would you like for the nursery, Tara?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Pink."

He smiled. "If it's a girl."

"What about patterns on the walls?"

"Yeah."

"You could do like clouds and animals." Tara shrugged and Pete smiled at her before he looked at Addison.

"That's a good idea." Addison smiled.

Tara glanced at them and carried her carton to the bin after she finished eating. "I'm going upstairs." Tara looked at them.

"Okay." Pete nodded. Tara just left the kitchen and made her way to her room, playing her music loudly. Pete sighed slightly and got up to clear the rest of the cartons away.

"I should probably go." Addison stood up as well.

"Okay." Pete nodded before he turned and looked at her.

"I'll see you around." Addison looked at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you." He looked back at her and she hesitated slightly before pecking his cheek. "I enjoyed today." He smiled.

"Me too." Addison smiled back. Pete smiled and brought her to the front door. "I'll see you around." She pecked his cheek again.

"I'll see you." He looked at her and gave a smile, it took him a lot not to just lean in and kiss her when she was so close to him. Addison smiled before she turned and left. Pete watched as she got into her car and drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N; Finally! Sorry, I've been having some problems trying to update. It seems that my usb modem doesn't want me to update, and seeing as I've been on that recently and not the wireless, it's been hard to update, but I'm updating now!! I'm so sorry for the wait. Exams are taking over again so not sure how often I'll update.

Written with Nina

Enjoy!

* * *

A few days later and Addison was walking down the hallway of the practice when she looked up and a huge grin spread across her face. "Mark!"

"Addi, hey." He smiled widely and walked towards her. "Surprised to see me?"

"I am." She grinned and pulled him into a hug. Mark smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Addi." He smiled as he looked at her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She smiled and pulled back to look at him. "You?"

"Pretty good." He nodded and smiled.

"Good."

"So, this is where you're working now?" He looked around.

"It is." Addison smiled proudly. "And I love it."

"Really?" Mark looked at her.

"Really. I'm more relaxed now, I'm home more."

"That's good." He nodded.

"It is." She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"And you look...pregnant." He smiled as he looked at her small bump.

"Maybe that's because I am." She rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Maybe." He smiled at her.

"We're finding out the sex in just under two weeks." She grinned proudly.

"You want a girl, don't you?"

"I don't mind either way, but I would like a daughter." Addison smiled and rubbed her bump. "How did you know?"

"We're talking about you here, Addi. Of course you want a daughter, so you can dress her up in designer clothes like a little doll." He smiled.

Addison smirked at him. "You know me too well."

"Oh I do." He nodded.

"I know." She smiled. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming out?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it was certainly a surprise."

"A good one I hope."

"Definitely." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled back.

"How long are you here for?"

"I don't know. Two days or thee, I have to go back to work then."

"Where are you staying?"

"I was going to look for a hotel later."

"You can stay at mine." She offered.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, if you don't mind." He smiled.

"Of course not." Addison grinned at him. "Just no bringing any women back."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Good." She nodded.

"Want to show me your office or are you busy?"

"No, I have time to show you around." She smiled and turned while Mark smiled and followed her. Addison walked down the hallway and pushed open the door to her office. Mark walked in and looked around. Addison leaned against the doorframe and watched him.

"Nice." He nodded and looked at her.

"It is." She smiled. Mark smiled and looked at her. "Want to see my last scan?"

"Sure." He smiled. Addison walked over to her desk, opening a drawer and getting out her last scan, holding it out to Mark. Mark smiled and took the picture from her. Addison smiled proudly, a hand on her bump. "How far along are you again?" Mark looked at her.

"Eighteen weeks."

"Oh right." He nodded and looked back down at the scan.

"I know, I only have to wait just over four months."

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Then you'll be a mum."

"I can't wait." She ran her hands over her bump as the baby kicked. Mark smiled and watched her. "I can't believe I'm actually going to have a baby. It still feels surreal at times.

"I think it'll suit you, being a mum."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." He smiled and nodded. "I do."

"Thank you." Addison smiled at him. "Want to feel your godchild move?"

"Of course." He smiled at her. She took hold of his hand, placing it on her stomach where he could feel the baby kick. Mark smiled widely as he felt the movement of her baby.

"I have a very active baby."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I don't care though, they're still my baby."

"It's good, they just like to move." Mark smiled at her.

"Maybe they'll like sport."

"Ha, I doubt it." He smiled. "Unless their dad is a sporty person."

"Are you mocking me there, Mark Sloan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Addi, we both know you're not that much into sports."

"I dance." She defended herself.

"Oh of course, sorry...you dance." He smiled.

"Dancing is a sport."

"But you only dance after you consumed a certain amount of alcohol."

"I used to dance when I was younger, before I became a surgeon."

"Oh right." He nodded and smiled.

"Exactly."

Mark just smiled at her.

"And Pete does like sport."

"Then this baby maybe really does have a chance to become sporty."

"But I'm sure with a godparent like you they'd have no choice."

"True." He smiled.

"I know." Addison smiled as well.

"Speaking of this Pete… how are things going?" Mark looked at her.

"We're waiting until Tara is okay with things until we become a couple."

"So you're still not together?"

"No." Addison shook her head.

"And what if his daughter is never going to be okay with it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" He looked at her.

"We're giving her time. It's a lot for her to take in."

"But what if she's just not going to accept it?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"So you just wait, until she's ready." He looked at her sceptical.

"Yes." Addison nodded. "We're not going to push her."

"What about you?" He looked at her. "Are you...happy with the situation?"

"It's not exactly what I wanted, but I'm willing to live with it."

"Even if his daughter is not going to be okay with it?"

"She comes first with him, not me, and I understand."

"I know and I get that but... you can still come back if you're not happy here, you know."

"I know." Addison looked at Mark.

"And are you considering it?"

"I'm staying here, Mark."

He sighed. "Because you're hoping that his daughter will get over it eventually? How can he even ask you to do that?"

"His daughter comes first, not me."

"But he asked you to come here and now? Now he expects you to wait?"

"I told him I don't want to do anything to upset his daughter. I'm not going to come between them."

"I see." He sighed.

"Mark, I'll be fine." Addison looked at him.

"I hope so."

"I will be."

"How do you know?" He looked at her. "What if things will stay the way there are now? Will you really be fine?"

"Mark, I promise you if I'm not fine, I'll come back to New York."

"Okay." He looked at her. Addison smiled at her friend and gave him a hug. Mark hugged her and ran a hand over her back.

"Just don't worry about me."

"I'll try." He smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled and pulled back. Mark looked at her and smiled. "Do you want to meet Pete?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled and they left her office, walking down to Pete's office. Mark looked around and followed her. She knocked on Pete's office and walked in, smiling at him.

"Hey." Pete smiled back at her.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh." He looked at her and nodded. "Okay."

Addison walked further into his office, Mark following her. "Pete, this is my best friend from New York, Mark. Mark, this is Pete." Addison introduced them.

"Hey." Pete got up from his chair and shook Mark's hand.

"Hi." Mark shook Pete's hand back and looked at him.

"Nice to meet you." Pete looked back at him.

"Yeah, you too."

"So..." Pete looked at him. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see Addi. Make sure she's aright and she's happy."

"Oh." Pete nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want her being unhappy." Mark looked at Pete.

"Of course not." He nodded and looked at him.

"So I came to make sure that she is happy and she has what she wants, what she needs."

"Yeah…"

"She's promised me she'll come back to New York if she's not happy."

"I'll do my best to make sure she is happy."

"Good." Mark nodded.

"Yeah." Pete looked at him and Mark looked back at Pete. "I know things are not the way we thought they would be right now." Pete glanced at Addison before he looked back at Mark.

"I know." Mark nodded. Pete nodded as well and looked at them. "I'm looking out for Addison. I don't want her getting hurt." Mark was like another brother to Addison at times.

"I don't want her getting hurt either."

"Good. We both want the same."

"Yeah." Pete looked at him. Mark nodded and crossed his arms. Pete looked between Mark and Addison.

"We'll leave you know." Addison smiled at Pete.

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled before her and Mark left the office. Pete watched them leave before he sat down and continued with his work. "So, that was Pete." Addison looked at Mark as they walked back to her office.

"Yeah." Mark looked at her.

"And?"

"I'm glad we want the same things, he and I."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"But I'll kick his ass if he hurts you."

"I know. You and Archie will join together and beat him to a pulp, I know that."

"We will." Mark nodded.

"I think Pete knows that as well."

"I bet he's scared."

"Who wouldn't be if they were threatened by both you and Archer?" Addison smirked.

"I know." Mark smirked back. "We're pretty scary. Not that I couldn't take him alone though."

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure you could."

"I definitely could." He nodded.

"But you're not going to." She looked at him.

"I am, if it's necessary." He looked back at her.

"Only if it's necessary, not otherwise."

"Only if I got a reason of course."

"Thank you." Addison nodded.

"Think he'll give me a reason?" Mark looked at her.

"No." She shook her head.

"I hope so."

"He won't. He's the one for me."

Mark looked at her. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know." Addison looked at her friend and smiled.

He nodded as he looked at her. "I hope it's true and he'll make you happy."

"He will."

"As happy as you deserve to be?"

"As happy as I deserve to be."

Mark just looked at her and nodded.

"Don't worry, Mark." She smiled.

"I can't help it." He shrugged.

"If he hurts me, I'll call you and you can come and kick his ass."

"Okay." He nodded and Addison smiled at him as he smiled back. "I should let you get back to work now."

"Yeah. We'll go out later."

"Okay." He smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay so I know that I suck right now at updating, but I can only update if I'm on the wireless and not on ym USB modem which is reather annoying considering Im on that most of the time. So I am really, really, really sorry about my lack of updating.

Written with Nina.

Enjoy

* * *

About two weeks later and Addison walked into Pete's office where Pete was sat talking to Tara. Tara was sat on the couch and glanced up at Addison as she walked in.

"Hey." Addison smiled at them. "Ready for the scan?"

Pete smiled at her before he looked back at Tara. "Are you coming, Tara?" Tara looked between the two of them before slowly nodding. "Okay." Pete smiled and got up. Tara got up as well and followed them to an exam room. She stood next to Pete and watched as Addison got onto the exam table.

Addison smiled at Naomi and pulled her top up to reveal her bump that was now larger. Naomi smiled at them and put the gel onto Addison's bump. Addison winced slightly from the cold and turned to look at the monitor.

"So..." Naomi smiled and started to move the wand, looking at the screen as well.

"Everything's okay?" Addison questioned.

Naomi looked at the screen before she nodded. "Yeah, everything seems fine."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a little girl." Naomi smiled and turned to look at them.

"A girl." Addison grinned and looked at Pete. "We're having a little girl." Tears began to pool in her eyes.

"A little girl." Pete smiled widely and stepped closer to the exam table.

"We're having a daughter." Addison looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Pete smiled down at her and wiped her tear away, before he turned and looked at Tara. "You're going to have a little sister, Tara." Tara nodded and looked at the two of them before looking at the screen. Pete smiled and looked back at the screen as well. The three of them just gazed at the screen at the baby girl.

"I'll print you two pictures, yeah?" Naomi smiled at them.

"Can you print three?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Yeah sure." Naomi nodded.

"Thanks." Addison smiled and looked back at her daughter on the screen. Naomi smiled and went to print them their pictures. "We should start thinking about names." Addison's voice was soft as she spoke.

"Yeah." Pete nodded and smiled at her.

"I can't believe it's a little girl." She grinned up at him.

"I know." He smiled. "We're having a daughter." Addison smiled and placed a hand on her bump. Pete turned and looked at Tara. "Are you happy about having a sister?"

"It's better than having a little brother."

"That's good then." He nodded.

"Do I have to share my room?" Tara looked at Pete questioningly.

"No." He shook his head.

"Okay." She nodded, satisfied.

"Here are your pictures." Naomi smiled and held out the prints to them.

"Thanks." Addison smiled and took them from her friend before pulling her top down and sitting up. Tara crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched her. "Here, Tara." Addison handed one of the prints to Tara and one to Pete.

"Thanks." Tara said quietly as she took the print.

"No problem." Addison smiled and stood up, a hand on her bump. Tara looked at them before she turned and walked to the door. Addison glanced at Tara before back at Pete. Pete looked at her and gave a smile. "Are you happy it's a girl?" Addison looked at him and rubbed her bump.

"Yeah." He smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait until she's here."

"Me either, only four more months."

"Do you think Tara is excited?"

"I think she is, at least a little bit, she just doesn't show it."

"Do you think she'll ever be okay with us?" Addison looked at him.

Pete looked back at her. "I don't know."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"I think she's getting there."

"Yeah."

Pete nodded and looked at her.

"We should ask her opinion on names."

"Yeah, we should."

"Shall we do that now?"

"Okay." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled back at him. Pete smiled and they made their way out of the exam room. "Do you have any names in mind?" She looked at him as they walked along the hallway.

"I didn't really think about it yet."

"Okay." She nodded. Pete smiled and opened the door to his office. Tara was sat on the couch with her knees up in front of her and she was looking at something. She glanced up as the door opened and watched as they walked I before she quickly put what she was looking at away.

"What are you doing?" Pete smiled at her.

"Nothing." Tara shook her head.

"Oh okay." He nodded. "We wanted to ask your opinion on names."

"We'd like it if you helped us." Addison smiled at Tara.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Pete looked at her.

"I like Samantha." She shrugged.

"Yeah, that's a nice name."

"It is." Addison smiled and Tara just looked up at them. "Do you have any other names in mind?"

Tara thought about it. "I also like Madeleine, or Ashley."

"Ashley." Addison smiled. "How about Ashlynn?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "That's nice as well."

"We could call her Ashley for short."

"Yeah." Tara nodded.

Addison smiled. "What do you think, Pete?"

"I like it." He nodded.

"Me too." Addison rubbed her bump. Pete smiled at her before he looked at Tara who was just sat watching them silently.

"Do you like the picture Naomi printed us?" Pete looked at her.

"I don't really see anything."

"Oh, yeah it can be difficult to recognise something."

"It's just a blur." Tara looked at her father.

Pete smiled and walked towards her, looking at the picture in his hand. "Well, here's the head, and here are the arms and the legs." He pointed on the print.

Tara looked at the picture before back at Pete. "I still don't see anything."

"Well..." He smiled and looked at the picture.

"It's just a blur, dad."

"Addison can see all kind of things in those scans, you know."

Tara glanced at Addison before back at Pete. "Like what?"

"If the baby's okay or if there's something wrong and everything."

"Oh." She nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"It's still a blur to me." Tara mumbled. Pete smiled at her and looked at the scan. Tara watched him and picked at her jeans. Pete looked at her before he turned and looked at Addison. Addison smiled and just watched them. Pete smiled back and glanced back at Tara.

"I'll go and leave you two alone." Addison motioned to the door.

"It's okay." Pete looked at her. "But I should go back to work anyway, I have patients."

"I'll see you around." Addison smiled. "Bye Tara."

"Bye." Tara mumbled as she glanced up at her. Addison gave a smile before she left Pete's office and went back to work. Pete watched as she left before he looked at Tara. Tara just sat and looked at him, still picking at her jeans. "Are you excited for the baby?" Pete watched her.

"I'm not exactly going to see much of her."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll live with Addison."

"But you can see her whenever you want."

Tara shrugged and looked down.

"Addison's not going to stop you from seeing her. She wants you to be involved as much as possible."

"She won't exactly want me going round to hers though."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because I'm not her daughter." Tara didn't look at him as she spoke.

"That doesn't matter to her, Tara."

"Of course it does. It mattered to all the others. Addison's going to have her own daughter."

"Addison is different, she is nothing like the other woman I went out with a few times before."

Tara shrugged again and looked at her jeans.

"Tara." Pete sat down next to her. "Are you afraid she doesn't want you?"

"She doesn't want me." She replied simply, not looking at him.

"That's not true, Tara."

"Yes it is." She nodded. "She's having her own daughter."

"That doesn't matter to her. She really likes you, and she's really trying to get through to you and hopes that you'll like her too sometime."

Tara was silent for a while before she mumbled. "I don't even know her, she doesn't know me."

"She wants to know you though."

"You hardly know her."

"I do know her."

"You've known her for five months."

"That doesn't mean I don't know her."

Tara looked at him before picking at her jeans again and Pete sighed slightly as he watched her.

"I know it's not easy for you, just don't think she doesn't like you, because she really does."

"She doesn't know me."

"She still likes you. And I told you she wants to get to know you."

"How?"

"How she wants to get to know you?"

"Yeah." Tara nodded.

"She would like to spend more time with you, if you'd let her in."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know, whatever you want."

"Just me and her or would you be there?"

"I would be there if you wanted me to."

"I'll think about it."

Pete smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah." Tara nodded as well, glancing at him. Pete gave a smile and placed a kiss on her hair. "Can I go to the beach?"

"Alone?"

She shrugged.

"Where's Maya?"

"At Lisa's."

"Oh." He nodded.

"Can I go to the beach?"

"Be careful, yeah?"

"I will." Tara nodded and stood up, walking to the door.

"And don't stay too long."

"I won't."

Pete nodded and watched as she walked out.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I am SO sorry! I suck at updating. I will try and update more often, I swear. I need someone to remind me. Anyone wnat the job?

Enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later and Tara was sitting in her dad's office slightly bored after she finished doing her homework. She saw Addison walked past the office and make her way to her own. Tara put her school things away and hesitated before she got up and walked out of Pete's office. She made her way down the hallway to Addison's office and hesitated again. She peeked in and saw Addison sat at her desk before she opened the door slowly.

Addison looked up at the door opened and smiled at Tara. "Hey."

"Hey." Tara said quietly.

"How are you?"

"Erm, good." She nodded.

"Good." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Tara bit her lips and looked down slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Addison watched her carefully.

"No." She looked up at her and shook her head.

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Erm, how…are you and the baby?" Tara asked shyly.

"We're fine." Addison smiled. "She's kicking a lot if you want to feel."

Tara hesitated before she nodded. "Yeah."

"Come here then." Addison turned her chair and waited for Tara to walk over to her. Tara looked at her and walked closer. Addison lifted her top slightly and took hold of Tara's hand, placing it on her warm skin where the baby was kicking. Tara looked down at Addison's bump and a small smile appeared on her lips as she felt her sister moving. "She's been very active today." Addison smiled and kept her hand on top of Tara's. Tara looked up at her and nodded. "She likes to move and kick a lot and sometimes I feel the flutter of her hands."

"Really?" Tara smiled slightly.

"Yeah." Addison smiled and moved Tara's hand. "Right here is her head. Feel it?"

Tara looked at her bump and nodded. "I think so."

"You can press a little harder to feel, like this." Addison pushed down on their hands very slightly so Tara could feel.

"Yeah, I feel it." Tara nodded.

"Just here is her hands." Addison moved their hands along to where the baby's hands were and gave a small flutter. "Feel that?" Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Tara smiled.

"Then down here, is her feet." Addison moved their hands once more.

"It doesn't hurt when she kicks like that?" Tara looked at Addison.

"Only if she kicks hard, and I think that's only because I'm not giving her any attention."

"Oh." She nodded.

"If I just talk to her or rub my bump she calms down." Addison smiled.

"So she can hear you?"

"She can." Addison nodded. Tara nodded as well and looked down as she felt another kick. "You can talk to her if you want." Addison watched Tara.

Tara looked up at her again. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Anything you want."

Tara shrugged and looked down again.

"Tell her about you." Addison suggested. "Tell her about her big sister."

"Do you think she's going to like me?" Tara glanced back up at her.

"She's going to love you." Addison gave Tara a reassuring smile.

"How do you know? Maybe I'm not a good big sister."

"You will be. Don't doubt yourself."

Tara looked at her before she glanced back down at their hands. Addison smiled and just watched her. Tara smiled slightly as she felt her baby sister move again.

"She will love you, Tara."

Tara glanced up at her and shrugged slightly.

"She will, believe in yourself."

"I probably won't even see her much."

"Why not?" Addison looked down at Tara.

"She'll be living with you."

"Doesn't mean you can't see her. You can come over whenever you want. I'm not going to keep your sister from you."

Tara just shrugged and moved her hand from Addison's bump.

"Tara." Addison placed a hand under Tara's chin so she looked up at her. "I'm not going to do that. I will not stop you from being in your sister's life. I want you in her life. I want you and her to be close."

Tara looked up at her and hesitated before she spoke again. "Why would you want that? You don't even know me."

"I want to know you though. I'd like to be in your life, and I don't want to take something from you that you should have."

Tara just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"I'm not here to upset you or make you uncomfortable."

"I know." Tara said quietly.

"Will you let me in then? Let me get to know you?"

Tara looked at her before she glanced down again. Addison let out a small sigh and looked at her. "How do you want to get to know me?" Tara looked up at her again.

"Spend time with you, talk to you, anything so I can get to know you."

Tara looked at her and nodded slightly.

"You need to let me in." Addison whispered.

"What if I do and then you'll just leave again?" Tara looked at her.

"Who says I'm leaving? I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying in LA. I'm not leaving."

Tara glanced at her and gave a small sigh.

"I'm not leaving, Tara." Addison looked at her. "I will always be here with your sister." Tara just nodded. "You're afraid aren't you?" Tara shrugged and nodded again. "I promise you, Tara, I am not going anywhere." Addison lifted Tara's chin again so she looked at her.

Tara looked into her eyes. "Okay." She said quietly.

"You'll let me in?" Addison looked back at her.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Thank you." Addison smiled at her. Tara just looked at her and gave a tiny smile. "I'm not that bad." Addison joked. Tara looked at her and a bigger smile spread across her lips. "That's better." Addison smiled as she saw Tara smiling. Tara bit her lip as she smiled and looked down shyly. "There's nothing to be shy about." Tara nodded and looked up at her again. "What is there to be shy about?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. Addison smiled as she looked down at Tara who smiled back and shifted slightly.

"So, is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Erm, I don't know."

"Anything you like, so long as I can do it while pregnant."

"Hmm." Tara thought about it. "I like the beach." She shrugged.

"We could go down to the beach." Addison suggested. "Or we could go shopping." She didn't know many girls who declined going shopping.

"Yeah, shopping." Tara smiled.

"We could go the weekend if you want."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled and rubbed her bump. Tara gave a smile as she looked up at her. "Are you happy about having a little sister?" Addison wanted to make sure that Tara was alright.

Tara looked at her before she nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." Addison smiled and looked at her. Tara gave a smile and nodded slightly. "So, tell me something about you, Tara."

"Erm, what do you want to know?" Tara looked at her.

"Things you like to do, your favourite music, TV show, what you do in your spare time."

"I go dancing, twice a week."

Addison smiled. "What type of dancing?"

"Well like, Jazz and Hip-Hop."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever tried something like ballroom or salsa?"

"I did ballroom for a while with a friend."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah." Tara nodded and smiled.

"How come you stopped then?" Addison looked at her.

"It took a lot of time so we decided to try Jazz for a while."

Addison nodded. "Would you ever want to go back to ballroom?"

"Yeah, maybe." She nodded.

"I used to enjoy it, although I preferred salsa."

"You did ballroom and salsa?" Tara looked at her.

"And ballet." Addison smiled.

"Cool." Tara smiled as well.

"It was. I actually miss it."

"Why did you stop?"

"I had to stop when I started med school."

"Oh." Tara nodded.

"Yeah." Addison sighed.

"I did all kind of dances. I don't know how long I'll stick with Jazz."

"I was really against dancing for the first year that I did it." Addison admitted. "I never wanted to be there and did everything that I could to get out of it."

"Why?"

"My mum wanted me to start ballet as it was the sort of things that girls did, especially in my family, and I hated it. I was about three at the time and just didn't want to go. I never understood it at first."

"Oh." Tara nodded and looked at her.

"After about a year though, I really started to pay attention to my teacher and found that I really enjoyed it and I couldn't wait to go." Addison smiled. "When I was about thirteen I decided to try ballroom and salsa, dragging Archer along with me so I had a partner."

"Cool." Tara smiled and nodded.

"Archie wasn't too pleased at first, until he found out it was a good way to get girls." Addison smirked.

"Boys." Tara rolled her eyes.

"Especially ones like Archie."

"Does he have a lot of woman?"

"You could say that." Addison nodded. "He's a manwhore."

"Oh." Tara nodded as well.

"But he's lovely." Addison smiled. Tara gave a smile and nodded. "I couldn't have wished for a better older brother."

"What did he do?"

"He's always there for me. He came to dance lessons with me so I wouldn't be alone even though he hates to dance. He beat this kid up once because he left me alone in a lake. He looks out for me. I get a call from him at least once or twice a week to make sure I'm alright."

Tara looked at her and nodded. Addison smiled and leaned back in her chair. Tara looked at her bump and thought about the little sister she was going to have soon, hoping she'd be a good big sister for her.

"Are you hungry?"

She looked up at Addison before she nodded. "Yeah."

"Want to go get lunch?"

"Okay." She shrugged slightly and nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled and stood up. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wagamamas maybe?" Tara looked at her.

"Great choice." Addison grinned. Tara smiled and followed her out of the office. "Let me just tell your dad that I'm taking you out." Addison smiled and walked to Pete's office. Tara nodded and waited in the lobby for her.

"Hey." Addison smiled at Pete as she walked into his office.

"Hey." He looked up at her and smiled back.

"Is it alright if I steal your daughter for lunch?"

"You take Tara out for lunch?" He looked at her.

"If that's alright." Addison nodded.

"Of course, that's fine." He nodded as well.

"Good." She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"Is she allergic to anything?"

"Where are you going?"

"Wagamamas."

"Oh, she can eat everything there."

"Okay." Addison smiled and nodded. "Is she allergic to anything though?"

"Raspberries." He looked at her. "Raspberries, peaches and some other fruits."

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll just keep her away from fruits then."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"We'll see you in a bit then." Addison smiled before she left his office and made her way to Tara. Pete smiled and watched as she walked out of his office. "Ready to go then?" Addison smiled at Tara.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Let's go." They made their way over to the elevator. Tara pressed the button and they stepped in when the doors opened. Addison smiled and let Tara press the button as the doors closed. Tara leaned against the wall and waited for the elevator to arrive. Once they hit the ground floor they got out and made their way to Wagamamas

"Do you like noodles?" Tara looked at Addison as they sat down at a table.

"I love noodles." Addison grinned.

"Me too." Tara smiled and looked through the menu.

"So do you know what you're going to have?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

"I think I'm going to have number forty-two."

"I like those." Tara nodded. "I think I'll have number thirty-six."

"Okay." Addison smiled and ordered their food. Tara put the menu down and watched her. "Yours hasn't got any fruit in it has it?"

"No, why?" Tara looked at her.

"Because you're allergic to some fruits."

"Oh." Tara looked at her before she nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"I'm just making sure."

"Okay." She nodded again. Addison smiled and took a sip of her water. "Are there Wagamamas in New York?" Tara looked at Addison.

"Not many, I wish there were more."

"Oh." She nodded.

"I'll take you to New York one day if you want."

"Really?"

"Really." Addison nodded.

"Cool."

"It's an amazing place for shopping."

"Did you go shopping a lot?"

"I did." Addison smiled and nodded. "You've never seen my wardrobe."

"I like your clothes." Tara smiled. "And your shoes, they're pretty."

"Thank you."

Tara smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Do you go shopping a lot?"

"Not really." She shook her head.

"Well I can take you if you want."

"Yeah."

"Okay then." Addison smiled at Tara. Tara gave a smile and looked up as their noodles arrived. Addison picked up her fork and began to eat hers. Tara did the same and started to eat as well. "How does yours taste?" Addison looked at Tara.

"Good." Tara nodded.

"Good." Addison smiled and continued to eat.

"I could eat here everyday." Tara smiled slightly. "But dad won't let me."

"I know what you mean. How about when we go shopping, we come here as well?"

"Yeah." Tara smiled and nodded.

"Okay then." Addison smiled and they both continued to eat.

----

That night after Pete was done with work, he and Tara walked out of the practice, making their way to his car. She placed her school bag on the back seat before getting into the passenger's side. Pete got into the driver seat and pulled out. Tara gave a small yawn and looked out of the window.

"So, you had lunch with Addison today, yeah?" Pete glanced at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Wagamamas."

"Of course." He nodded as well. "And...did you have fun?"

"Yeah, she's going to take me shopping."

"That's nice." He nodded and glanced at her again.

"Yep." Tara nodded again.

"What did you talk about?"

"Just…stuff."

"Okay."

"Yeah." She continued to glance out the window.

"Did she say when she would take you shopping?"

"She said she'd talk to you about when she could."

"Oh okay." He nodded.

"Yeah, but she did say maybe this Saturday though."

"Okay."

"Is that okay?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Thanks, dad." She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back at her.

"Can I have some money then, please?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Tara grinned and Pete smiled at her and looked back on the street. "Will Addison and the baby stay with us at all?"

"I don't know." He glanced at her. "Would you mind them staying with us?" Tara shrugged and Pete just looked at her before he concentrated on the road again.

"What's it like with a baby in the house?"

"Well... it's different. She won't sleep through the night at the beginning and she will need a lot of attention and everything, because she totally depends on you. But at the end all that doesn't matter, it's really amazing, being a parent."

"So like, she'll cry at night? And Addison will be with her most of the time?"

"Yeah, but she'll also sleep a lot during the day."

Tara nodded. "Will she be awake much?"

"Most of the time she'll be either eating or sleeping at the beginning." Pete smiled.

"Will she know who we are?"

"Of course she will." He nodded.

"Even if we don't see her as much as Addison will?"

"Yeah." He glanced at her and nodded.

"Okay." Tara nodded as well. "Can…can I like help feed her and stuff?"

"Sure." Pete smiled.

"Okay." Tara smiled as well. "Will she eat a lot?"

"Probably, Addison is going to breastfeed her first though."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"That's a bit weird." Tara screwed up her nose as she thought about it.

"It's not." Pete smiled. "That's normal."

"Yeah but, it's still weird."

Pete just glanced at her and smiled.

"When will Addison give birth?"

"In four months."

"I know that." Tara rolled her eyes. "I meant like, date wise."

"Oh, 20th October."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Do you know what you're going to call her yet?" Tara looked at Pete.

"No we didn't really decide yet."

"Do you have any ideas?" She undid her seatbelt as Pete pulled up outside their house.

"Well, Addison really liked Ashlynn when you suggested Ashley, but I don't know." He got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Ashlynn's a cool name." Tara followed him and walked into the house once he had unlocked the door.

"It is." He nodded.

"I like Ashlynn." She smiled and Pete smiled at her before he made his way in the kitchen. "What about you, dad?" Tara leaned against the doorframe and looked at him.

"If I like Ashlynn?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Or any other names."

"I like Ashlynn." He nodded. "But I also like Abbey or Skye."

"Skye's cool." She smiled. "It's different."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Can I help you and Addison decide?"

"Of course you can." He nodded. "We want you to help us."

"Okay." Tara grinned. "I'm going to do homework now." She turned and disappeared up into her bedroom, leaving Pete alone.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, so Clara now has the job of reminding me to update every three days, and she's flipping good at it!!

Enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks later and Tara made her way into the practice with a friend. They got out of the elevator and walked through the lobby and along the hallway towards Pete's office. Tara pushed open the door to Pete's office before her and Rachel walked in.

Pete looked up from his work and smiled at them. "Hey."

"Hey dad." Tara smiled back at him.

"How was school?"

Tara shrugged. "Boring."

"I see." He smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Is there anything here to eat?"

"I'm not sure, you can look."

"Okay." Tara nodded and her and Rachel made their way to the kitchen. Tara walked in and opened the fridge, seeing if there was something to eat for them. "There's some pasta, noodles, left over pizza." Tara looked at Rachel to see what she wanted.

"Hmm, pizza?" She looked at Tara.

"Okay." Tara nodded and took the left over pizza out of the fridge. "Do you want it warmed up?"

"No it's okay." She shrugged.

"Okay." Tara smiled and gave Rachel some pizza.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled.

"No problem." Tara took a bite of her slice. Rachel did the same and sat down at the table. "Did you want a drink?" Tara looked at her friend.

"No thanks."

"Okay." Tara smiled and sat down at the table as well. Rachel smiled back and took another bite of her slice.

Just then Addison walked into the kitchen and smiled at them. "Hey girls."

"Hey." Tara smiled back.

"Enjoying your pizza there?" Addison walked over to the counter and got herself a glass of water.

"Yeah." Tara nodded and took another bite.

"Are you eating it cold?" Addison leaned against the counter, a hand on her bump as she drank her water.

"Yeah." She nodded again.

Addison screwed her nose up slightly. "It's better hot."

"Yeah, but it's not that bad cold."

"It wasn't until I got pregnant."

"So now you can't eat cold pizza anymore?"

"I can, but she doesn't seem to like it."

"Oh." Tara nodded.

"She has me craving other things." Addison placed her glass on the side and rubbed her bump.

"What for example?" Tara asked and took the last bite of her pizza.

"At the moment it's ice cream and custard with strawberries, raisins and toffee sauce."

Tara looked at her and screwed up her nose.

"It's actually really tasty." Addison smiled.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"You should try it."

"Better not, I think."

"It's really not that bad." Addison smiled and pushed herself off the counter.

"Yeah." Tara smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Right, well I have to get back to work. I'll see you later, Tara." Addison smiled and gently brushed Tara's back as she left the kitchen. Tara smiled at Rachel and took a sip of her drink.

"Who was that?" Rachel looked at her.

"My mum." Tara knew she shouldn't have said that, but it just slipped out and she didn't want Rachel to think she didn't have a mother.

"Oh." Rachel nodded. "She's really pretty."

"I know. I wish I had her hair." Tara sighed.

"Yeah, she has beautiful hair."

Tara nodded and twirled a strand of her own hair around her fingers. Rachel watched her and ate the rest of her pizza.

"So." Tara looked at her friend. "Shall we go to the beach?"

"Sure." Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Tara hopped off of the stool she was sat on. "I'll go tell dad."

"Okay." Rachel nodded and they made their way back to Pete's office to let him know they were going to the beach. Rachel followed Tara and waited in the doorway.

"Dad, we're going to the beach." Tara looked at Pete.

"Oh okay, but be careful."

"We will." She nodded.

"Okay."

"See you later, dad." Tara smiled before her and Rachel left the practice and went to the beach.

---

Later that day Naomi was sitting in her office going through the lab results of a patient when the doors opened and Addison walked in. Addison smiled and sat down on the couch in her friend's office.

"What's up?" Naomi smiled back at her.

"I feel in the need of a girly night."

"Well, I'm always in for a girly night."

"Great." Addison grinned. "Tonight?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Yours or mine?"

"I don't mind, Maya is at Sam's."

"Mine then?" Addison leaned back into the couch.

"Okay." Naomi smiled.

"Any good movies in mind?"

"Hmm, I don't know. What if you get the movie and I get the food?"

"Just make sure you have ice cream, custard, strawberries, raisins and toffee sauce."

"Eww, you and your cravings."

"I can't help it." Addison huffed. Naomi smiled and rolled her eyes at her "You were just as bad when you were pregnant." Addison pointed out.

"But I never ate ice cream with custard, strawberries, raisins and toffee sauce and you seem to live only on that lately."

"No, you ate nearly everything with mustard."

"I know." Naomi screwed up her nose. "And now I can't even see it anymore or I feel like throwing up."

Addison laughed at her friend and placed her hands on her bump.

"Is there any specific reason why you're in such a need of a girly night?" Naomi looked at her friend.

"No." Addison shook her head. "I just want a girly night."

"Okay." Naomi nodded.

"Yeah." Addison smiled softly. Naomi smiled and leaned back in her chair while Addison ran her hands over her bump and enjoyed the silence.

"How's the little girl?" Naomi smiled.

"She's good." Addison smiled and looked at her bump. "Very active."

"Good." Naomi nodded.

"Not when I'm trying to sleep though."

"Hmm, true." Naomi smiled. Addison nodded and looked at her friend. Naomi smiled at her.

"How much does giving birth actually hurt?"

"Well...it's not necessarily a pleasure."

"But it's worth it. I just want to know how much it hurts."

"That depends...but it hurts pretty much."

Addison sighed slightly and closed her eyes.

"But you forget about the pain as soon as you can hold your little girl."

"I can't wait." Addison smiled and Naomi smiled at her widely. "You know Tara's opening up to me." Addison grinned.

"Really?" Naomi looked at her.

"Really. I think she's afraid that I'm going to leave."

"Is she?"

"I think so." Addison nodded. "She said to me that if she does open up to me, what if I leave. I told her that I'm not going anywhere and that I'll always be here."

"Well, that's good."

"We're starting to spend some time together, shopping and things like that."

"And she's really letting you in?"

"She's starting to. She's talking to me."

"That's great." Naomi nodded.

"It is." Addison smiled.

"And how's she feeling about the baby?"

"She's feeling good. She's helping us with names and the nursery."

"Good." Naomi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "I should let you get back to work then." She stood up from the couch.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Naomi smiled.

"Yeah, see you, Nae." Addison smiled before she left her friend's office.

---

Sam entered the kitchen and smiled at Pete who seemed to be sat thinking about something. Pete looked at him and gave a smile.

"You look like you're deep in thought."

"Oh no, I was just...thinking." He shrugged.

Sam chuckled. "About what?"

"Just some things."

"Okay." Sam nodded and got himself a coffee. Pete nodded as well and took a sip of his tea. "How are things going with Addison and the baby?" Sam looked at his friend.

"Good." He nodded. "The baby is fine."

"Good." Sam nodded. "And Tara?"

"She's good."

"So I hear you're having another daughter."

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

"How's Tara taking to that?"

"She is happy about it I think."

"That's good." Sam nodded and drank his coffee.

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"Have you and Addison thought of names yet?"

"Tara and her like Ashlynn."

"So you have no choice then." Sam grinned.

"No." Pete smiled. "But I like the name."

"Well, even if you didn't, you'd have to start liking it. I know me and Naomi argued for months over Maya's name. I wanted to call her Leah, Naomi wanted Maya, as you can see, I never won. The women always do."

"Yeah, they always do." He gave a smile.

"Ashlynn." Sam nodded. "I like the sound of it. I can just see Addison with a daughter named Ashlynn." Then he grinned, remembering the name she had come up with in college.

"Hmm, yeah." Pete smiled.

"Has she told you the name she fell in love with in college?"

"No, what was that?"

"Carson." Sam grinned. "She was crazy over it."

"Seriously?" Pete looked at him. "Carson?"

"Seriously. She was in love with the name."

"Carson." Pete repeated. "I don't really like it."

"Yeah, none of us did but we humoured her. Thank god she's forgotten over it though."

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

Sam smiled as well and finished his coffee. "Ashlynn is a good name though."

"Yeah, I like it as well."

"That's good then." Sam nodded. "Will she be a Wilder or a Montgomery?"

"We didn't talk about that yet. Both I guess."

"Do you think you'll get together?" Sam studied his friend, wanting them both to be happy.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I hope so."

"How is Tara about Addison now?"

"She's starting to let her in."

"That's good." Sam nodded.

"It is." Pete gave a smile.

"If you ever need someone to take Tara so you and Addison can be alone, she can come over to mine with Maya."

Pete looked at him before he nodded slowly. "Thanks."

"No problem, man."

Pete gave a smile and took the last sip of his tea.

"Right, I better get back to my patients now." Sam stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, me too." Pete got up and walked out of the kitchen after Sam.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay, so thanks to Clara you are getting more frequent updates. She's bloody good at her job! Anyway, I've started another new fic which probably isn't such a great idea considering I have loads to finish, but JD wanted a fic like it and I couldn't resist. We'll see how it goes, you guys could be getting another fic out of me. :D

Written with Nina!

Enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks later and the three of them were in the nursery decorating it. Addison was now six months pregnant and her bump had grown quite a bit. She was sat in the rocking chair in the room, Pete refusing to let her get up to help him and Tara.

"Dad, do you actually know how to put that crib together?" Tara cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think he does." Addison grinned as she watched Pete.

"I do know how to put that crib together." Pete looked up at them.

"It doesn't look like it." Tara tilted her head to the side, trying to see how it even resembled a crib.

"I just need to figure out where this part fits." Pete continued to put it together.

"Right…" Tara nodded her head not believing him.

"I know how to put that together." Pete glanced at them again before he looked back at the crib in front of him.

"Then why haven't you already got it together?" Tara asked and watched him.

"It just takes some time."

"You just can't put it together."

"I can put this crib together." Pete looked at her.

"Oh you're sure doing a great job right now." Tara rolled her eyes at her father.

"Tara, don't you want to...start with the patterns in the meanwhile?"

"I am." She began to paint the wall again.

Pete sighed and continued to put the crib together while Tara continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye. After a few more attempts he managed to put the crib together successfully. Addison smiled as she rubbed her bump and watched Pete.

"Where is the crib going to stand?" Tara looked at them while she continued to paint the wall.

"I'm not too sure yet." Addison looked around the room. Tara nodded and turned back to the wall. "Any suggestions, Tara?" Addison looked at her.

"Hmm, well, if the closet stays there I'd put the crib in that corner." Tara pointed there.

Addison looked and thought about it. "That sounds good. Can you put the crib there please, Pete?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded.

"Thanks." Addison smiled. Pete took the crib and placed it in the corner. "I like it." Addison smiled and looked at Tara. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, that looks good." She nodded.

"Good." Addison rubbed her bump.

"Good, what now?" Pete looked around.

"You can come here and calm your daughter down."

"Is she kicking?" He smiled.

"A lot." Addison nodded.

"She is just excited we're decorating her nursery." Pete smiled and walked towards her. Addison rested her hands right on top of her bump as Pete knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her bump. He ran his hand over her bump and smiled as he felt his daughter kicking.

"Please, just calm her down."

"Hey baby girl." Pete whispered against her bump. "You need to stop the kicking for a while and give your mummy a little break." He smiled and placed his hand on the spot where she was kicking. Addison smiled and listened to him talk to their daughter. "We know you love to move, but maybe you should get some sleep." He whispered.

"Just give my stomach a break." Addison mumbled. Pete smiled and ran his hand over the spot she was kicking. "She's not giving in." She sighed.

"Yeah."

"I just need some peace. All she's been doing is kicking."

"Baby." Pete tried again. "Did you hear your mummy? She needs a break, won't you stop kicking for a while for her?"

Tara stopped painting and just watched them, listening to Pete's words.

He ran his hand over her bump. "So she can rest a bit, you know?"

"Can…can I feel her kicking?" Tara looked at them.

"Of course, come here." Pete looked at her. Tara walked over to them and knelt down next to her dad before reaching out and placing her hands on Addison's bump. "Maybe you can calm her down." Pete smiled.

"Erm…okay." Tara looked unsure. Pete smiled and watched her. "Erm." Tara turned and looked at Addison's bump. "Hey little sis…you know, maybe you should like, stop kicking Addison now, she's getting a little cranky." Pete smiled as he looked at her before he glanced up at Addison. Addison smiled as well and just watched Tara talk to her sister. "Well...we're just about to decorate your nursery. I hope you'll like the patterns 'cause there's lots of work." Tara smiled slightly as she looked at Addison's bump. "But I'm not sure if we should let dad put anything else together. He kind of sucks at it." She grinned and looked at Pete.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "I don't."

"You do." Tara nodded and turned back to Addison's bump. Pete just smiled and watched her again. "So I think you should stop kicking now while we make it look nice for you and Addison grows you." Tara ran her hand over the bump slightly before she glanced up at Addison and Addison smiled down at Tara. "Did she at least calm down a little bit?" Tara looked at her.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "A little bit."

"Okay."

"I think she likes the sound of your voice." Addison smiled softly.

"Really?"

"Really." She nodded. Tara gave a smile and got up again. Addison smiled as well, sensing that Tara and the baby would have a close bond. Pete smiled and watched as Tara went back to painting the wall. Addison smiled and turned to look at Pete. He smiled and ran his hand lightly over her bump. "She's quite calm now." Addison smiled in relief.

"Good." He nodded.

"I feel tired now." Addison gave a small smile.

"You can lie down while we finish here if you want."

"Thanks."

Pete gave a smile and got up again as well. Addison stood up from the rocking chair, a hand on her bump before she made her way into her bedroom. Pete made his way to Tara and helped her painting the wall.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Tara asked.

"I'm sure she will." He nodded. Tara smiled and continued to paint the patterns on the wall. "The patterns were a good idea, they look really nice." Pete commented as he watched her.

"I know." She grinned widely. Pete smiled and watched her. "Have you decided on a name yet, dad?"

"I think we are going to call her Ashlynn."

"Cool." Tara grinned.

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

"Baby Ashley." Tara was getting really excited about her little sister.

"Only three more months and you're going to be a big sister."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"She will love you, you're her big sister."

Tara smiled and continued to paint. "Think she'll look like Addison?"

"I don't know." He smiled.

"Do you think she look like me at all? I mean, we have different mothers, so we might not look alike."

"But you do look like me sometimes and you've got my eyes, so there is a chance you'll look alike."

Tara nodded and looked at Pete. "But it's not much of a chance is it?"

"There's a chance. There are even siblings with the same mother and father and they don't look alike at all."

Tara nodded slowly and thought about it.

He smiled. "And if you don't look alike it doesn't change anything either."

"No." She shook her head and went back to painting. Pete smiled and picked up a brush to help her with the painting.

---

About an hour and a half later and they finished painting.

"That looks great." Pete nodded as he looked around in the room.

"Think Addison will be pleased?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I think she'll like it."

"Is she still asleep?" Tara looked at Pete as they packed the paints away.

"I think so, yeah."

"Are we just going to go home then?"

"I'll see if she's awake and if not we can leave her a note."

"Oh, okay." Tara nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Pete walked out of the nursery and made his way to Addison's bedroom.

Addison was led on her back, a hand resting on her bump, her legs curled slightly and Pete walked further in quietly to see if she was still asleep. She mumbled slightly as he walked closer to the bed and her hand on her bump moved slightly as the baby kicked. Pete smiled as he looked at her and walked closer. She settled and stretched her legs out as she slept.

"Addi?" Pete whispered.

"Hmm." She mumbled and moved her head, beginning to stir. Pete smiled and leaned down slightly. Slowly Addison opened her eyes and smiled at him, blinking a few times as the sleep left her body.

Pete smiled at her. "I just wanted to say that we finished the nursery."

"Hmm, thank you." She gave a small yawn and smiled at him.

"No problem."

"Are you going home now?" Addison reached out a hand for his.

"Yeah." He nodded and took hold of her hand.

"Oh…" She nodded slightly and rubbed her bump with her other hand.

"Tara's hungry and you can go back to sleep."

"You can eat here." Addison looked up at him, enjoying having him and Tara there.

"Well, if you don't mind. I can ask Tara."

"I don't mind." She smiled at him. "I don't know what I have to eat, but we could always order in."

"Okay." He smiled back.

"Where's Tara now?"

"In the nursery."

"Okay." She nodded and looked up at him. He smiled and looked back at her. "She's really looking forward to having a baby sister isn't she?" Addison smiled.

"She is." Pete smiled and nodded.

"I think they'll be close."

"I hope they will."

"I think they will. She calms down when Tara starts talking to her."

"Really?" He smiled. "That's good."

"It is." Addison smiled as well and sat up. "I've always wanted more than one baby, but I don't have to worry about having another because there's Tara." Pete looked at her and smiled widely. "I think that it's important to have a sibling." Addison looked at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It is."

"You always have someone there for you then."

"Yeah, that's important."

"I don't know what I would have done without Archie." She smiled. Pete nodded and smiled back at her. "Have you told your parents about me and the baby?" Addison wondered.

"No, not yet." He shook his head.

"When will you?"

"They're planning on coming down this weekend. I'm going to tell them then."

"Oh." Addison nodded shocked.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd have more warning before your parents came down."

"You don't have to meet them if you don't feel ready."

"No, I'd like to meet them. I just thought I'd have more warning." She smiled softly.

"Okay." He smiled. "They're not that bad."

"What are their names?"

"Henry and Emily."

"Anything I should know about them?" Addison looked at him.

"Not really." He shook his head.

"Okay." She nodded. "Shall we go get food then?"

"Okay."

-

Half an hour later and they sat in Addison's living room eating pizza that they had ordered in, after finding that Addison didn't seem to have much in the house apart from her weird cravings. Tara was sitting on the couch just watching Addison and Pete while she ate her pizza. They were sat close together and were smiling at something they were talking about. She looked at them silently and took another bite of her slice. She watched as Pete shared some of his pizza with Addison and she leaned closer to take a bite. Pete smiled as he looked at Addison who seemed to be enjoying his pizza.

"It's good." Addison grinned at him as she swallowed her bite and took another of his pizza.

"Yep, and mine." He smiled.

"You can share." She continued to eat his pizza.

"Of course." He smiled and watched her.

"Good." Addison grinned, completely forgetting about her pizza. Pete smiled and took his slice back slightly to take a bite. Addison pouted and leaned into him more, her face close to his as she took another bite. He smiled at her pout and took a bite as well. They continued to each the same slice together, their faces close and Tara watching them. She pulled her feet underneath her and continued to eat her pizza silently. She just sat, watching Addison and Pete interact with each other. They shared each slice and Addison was giggling. Addison had her legs leaning against Pete's thigh and she leaned into his side, looking at him most of the time. Pete smiled at her and held his slice to her lips so she could take another bite. She grinned and leaned forward, taking a bite. Pete just smiled and watched her. Addison smiled back and stole the last bit of his pizza. He shook his head and took another slice, eating it.

"What?" Addison looked at him innocently.

He smiled. "You're pretty cheeky."

"I like your pizza." She stated simply and took another bite.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"You can have some of mine." Addison smiled sweetly.

"Oh thank you." He smiled and took a bite of his own.

"No problem." She grinned and continued to eat his pizza. Pete just smiled and rolled his eyes. Between them they finished his pizza, Addison eating most of it. Tara just sat and watched them, finishing her pizza as well. Addison smiled and pushed the rest of her pizza away. Tara stood up slightly and put her almost empty pizza carton on the table.

"Did you enjoy yours, Tara?" Addison smiled at the ten year old.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Do you want anything else to eat?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay." Addison smiled. Tara gave a small smile and leaned back into the couch. "You can put a DVD on if you want."

"Okay." She shrugged slightly and walked over to the TV were the DVDs were. Addison smiled and watched to see what DVD Tara would choose. Tara looked through the DVDs before picking one and putting it in.

"What one have you got?"

"Dreamgirls." She sat back on the couch.

"That's a good one." Addison smiled and settled herself into Pete and the couch to watch the film. Tara looked at them before she leaned back and looked at the screen. A comfortable silence settled over them as they began to watch the film.

Tara gave a small yawn after a while and lay down on the couch, her eyes still on the screen. Addison glanced over at Tara and smiled, noticing how tired she was. Her head was resting on a cushion and she had to fight hard to keep her eyes open. It wasn't much longer before Tara was fast asleep on the couch while Addison and Pete continued to watch the film. Pete glanced over at his daughter and smiled as he saw that she fell asleep.

"You can stay here tonight." Addison whispered and looked up at him.

He looked back at her before he nodded. "Okay."

"Tara can borrow some of my pyjamas."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem." Addison smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled back. "Do you want to use the guest room with Tara or…" She trailed off looking at him.

"I...don't know." He looked back at her.

"Okay." Addison nodded and looked back at the TV.

"I don't _want_ to use the guest room." He looked down at her.

"Then use mine." She looked back up at him.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled up at him and he smiled back as he looked down at her. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Addison smiled and got up, stopping the DVD and taking it out, turning the TV off. Pete walked over to Tara and leaned down, waking her up gently. Tara mumbled and curled into a tighter ball.

"Tara, let's go upstairs." He whispered.

"Sleep." She mumbled and buried her head into the cushion.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch? You can use the guest room. baby."

"Why don't you just carry her up?" Addison suggested, seeing Tara was already asleep again. "It would be easier."

"Yeah." He nodded and lifted Tara up carefully. Tara just snuggled into him, continuing to sleep as he carried her up to the guestroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket before placing a kiss on her forehead. Addison smiled and watched them from the doorway, thinking about how Pete was a brilliant dad.

"Good night, baby." He whispered and made sure she was comfortable before he walked towards the door again. Addison smiled and walked away from the door so he could leave the bedroom quietly. Pete smiled back at her as he walked out.

"You know you're a brilliant dad." They walked into Addison's bedroom and she turned to look at him. "You've done an amazing job raising her alone."

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"It's the truth." She smiled back at him.

"You are going to be a brilliant mum as well."

"You really think so?" Addison rubbed her bump before getting some pyjamas.

"I know it."

She smiled widely at him. "Thank you." He just smiled back and started to undress. Addison did the same and threw her clothes into the laundry before pulling on her pyjamas. Pete sat down on the bed and watched her. The tank top she was wearing stretched across her baby bump and her pink pyjama pants sat near the bottom of her bump before she climbed into bed as well. Pete smiled at her and lay down next to her. Addison smiled and got under the covers, lying on her back. Pete lay on his side and looked at her. She turned her head and looked back at him. He smiled and lifted a hand to touch her face gently. Addison smiled and looked into his eyes. He looked back and ran his thumb over her cheek softly.

"This is nice." She whispered.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Us led here together."

"It is." He smiled. "Really nice."

"Do you think we'll ever get this?" She whispered.

"We will." He nodded. Addison smiled and moved her face closer to his, wanting to kiss him. Pete looked into her eyes and moved closer as well before he pressed his lips softly against hers. She placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him tenderly. They kissed sweetly and Pete placed a hand on her side and pulled her slightly closer. Addison turned on her side and her bump pressed into his stomach as they kissed. He rested a hand on her hip and they continued to kiss softly.

"Pete." She whispered against his lips.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm in love with you." Addison whispered and looked into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you too, Addi." He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm so in love with you." She grinned and kissed him passionately. Pete kissed her back and pulled her as close as he could towards him. Slowly she began to run her hands over his chest. He moved his hand down her side while they kissed.

"I wish you could lie here every night with me." Addison whispered against his lips.

"Me too." He whispered back.

"Why don't ask you Tara about us again? See what she says now."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll talk with her."

"Okay." Addison smiled softly. Pete looked at her and pecked her lips once again. She kissed him back before pulling away and snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She closed her eyes, his arms pulling her as close as she could get with a bump before she began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you." He whispered quietly against her hair before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I wouldn't have updated if it was for Clara. Anyway, me and Nina have another story that we've just uploaded onto her account. Let's Do Something Crazy by Saci. We love the fic. Go check it out please :D

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as Tara trudged her way down into Addison's kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw Pete already up.

"Morning." He smiled at her as she walked in.

"Morning." She mumbled and sat down at the table in Addison's kitchen. "What is there for breakfast?"

"Not much." He said as he opened the fridge.

"Well, what is there?"

"Lots of ice cream. Some cheese I think, yogurts." He turned around and looked at her. "I could go and get something if you want."

"That might be a sensible idea." Tara leaned her chin on her fist.

"What do you want?"

"Erm, crumpets?"

"Okay." He nodded. "Anything else?"

"Fruit."

"Okay."

Tara smiled at Pete, her chin still on her fist.

"Good, I'll be right back then." He smiled back at her.

"Okay, I'll be here." She gave a tired yawn.

"Okay." He smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

Tara stood up sleepily and made her way back up the stairs. She yawned as she reached the top of the stairs and looked along the hallway. The door to Addison's bedroom was slightly open and she could see in. Addison was still asleep, curled up in the middle of the bed. She was led on her side, facing the door, a hand resting lightly on her stomach. Tara just stood there and watched her silently. Addison looked peaceful as she slept and reached out an arm to grab hold of something. Tara walked slightly closer to see what she was doing. Addison mumbled slightly, wanting something to hold onto. Tara smiled slightly as she looked at her. Addison's hand reached out again and Tara walked closer, opening the door further so she stood in the doorway, wondering what Addison was doing. Another mumbled past Addison's lips and she shifted, missing Pete's body next to her. Tara leaned against the doorway slightly and had to smile as she watched her. Addison turned onto her back, her head facing away from Tara. She continued to shift and seemed uncomfortable.

Addison mumbled a few times as she moved. Tara continued to watch her in silence and after a while Addison seemed to settle. Tara gave a small sigh, wondering when Pete would be back. She leaned against the doorframe, looking at Addison asleep on the bed and felt like she was intruding. She sighed again and turned around slowly, making her way back to the guest room and lay down on the bed. She gave a yawn and stared up at the ceiling. Slowly her eyes began to close and she drifted off to sleep as well.

-

Twenty minutes later and Pete returned with their breakfast. The house was quiet as he walked back in and shut the front door. He brought the food into the kitchen before he made his way upstairs. He looked in on Addison and saw that she was still sleeping. He watched her, wondering if Tara fell asleep again as well. He smiled slightly before walking to the guest room to check on Tara. He smiled as he stood in the doorway and saw that she had fallen asleep again. Tara had curled back up under the covers and all that could be seen was her hair. He just looked at her before he turned around again. He made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen to put the food away. He looked into the fridge and decided to start preparing breakfast for Tara and Addison.

---

Half an hour later and Addison made her way down the stairs, still in her pyjamas. She smiled tiredly as she saw Pete and made her way over to him.

"Good morning." He said quietly and smiled at her.

"Morning." She stood next to him and leaned closer to peck his cheek.

"How did you sleep?" He looked at her.

"Good, but the bed was empty when I woke up." She looked back at him.

"I woke up early."

"But you could have stayed in bed with me."

He smiled. "I'm sorry."

"You went shopping?" Addison looked down at the food and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I did." He nodded.

"What did you buy?"

"Crumpets, everything to make pancakes, milk and you barely had toffee cream and whipped cream left so I got that as well."

Her lips curved into a smile and she looked at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled back.

"Is Tara still asleep?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep again."

"Okay." Addison nodded and got a glass from the cupboard before pouring herself a glass of water.

"So, do you want breakfast?"

"I'd love breakfast." She smiled and drank some of her water.

"Okay." He smiled.

"What are you going to make?"

"Whatever you want." He looked at her.

"Hmm, how about pancakes and crumpets with cream."

"You're hungry, huh?" He smiled and got plates from the cupboard.

"Well I have to feed our baby as well." She grinned and rubbed her bump.

"You do." He smiled and made her breakfast.

"Do you want me to go wake Tara up?"

"Yeah if you want." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison nodded as well and turned from the kitchen, making her way up the stairs and into the guest bedroom where Tara was sleeping. "Tara." She called softly.

"Hmm." She turned away and buried her face into the pillow.

"Your dad's making breakfast." Addison looked down at Tara.

"I'm coming." She mumbled but didn't move.

Addison smiled in amusement. "You're very quick I have to say."

"Five minutes." Tara mumbled into the pillow.

"Breakfast will be ready by then."

"Okay."

"So come on, get up."

Tara sighed and turned her head to look at her.

"Come on, you don't have to get dressed, just come down and have breakfast."

She sighed and sat up slowly. Addison smiled at Tara before leaving the bedroom and walking back down the stairs.

"Is she coming?" Pete asked as Addison entered the kitchen again.

"Well, she's sat up in bed and awake."

"That's good." He nodded.

"She's really not a morning person is she?" Addison smiled softly.

"No, definitely not." He smiled and shook his head.

"Does she get that from you or her mother?"

"I think from her mother."

Addison nodded and watched Pete for a while. "How old was she when her mother died?"

"Two."

"That must have been hard."

"Yeah." Pete looked at her before he put the food on the plates and carried them to the table.

"She must miss her. You must miss her."

"Tara doesn't remember her, she misses having a mum."

Addison nodded and sat down at the table. "It's got to be hard for the both of you. You've done a good job raising her though." Pete gave a smile and placed the rest of their breakfast on the table. "Who's the closest she has to a mother figure?" Addison wondered and picked up her knife and fork.

"I don't know. The closest is probably Naomi."

Addison nodded and began to eat her breakfast. Just then Tara walked sleepily into the kitchen. "Morning." Addison smiled at her.

"Morning." She gave a small smile. Tara sat down at the table next to Addison and accepted the breakfast Pete gave her. Pete smiled at her and sat down as well.

"Did you sleep okay?" Addison looked at Tara as they ate.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good." Addison smiled and ate some of her toffee cream covered crumpet. Tara gave a small smile and continued to eat her pancakes. The three of them sat in Addison's kitchen and ate their breakfast. After they finished Pete carried the plates to the sink and started to clean up.

"You don't have to do that." Addison stood up and walked over to him. "You made the breakfast."

"It's okay." He looked at her.

"I'll wash up, you cooked." Addison looked back at him.

"It's fine, really, I'm used to doing this."

"Well then take a break and let me do it."

"Okay." He sighed.

"Why the sigh?" Addison looked at him before she started washing up.

"Just because." He gave a smile. Addison smiled back at him and finished washing up, placing it all on the draining board while Tara sat at the table and watched them.

"Do you have any plans today?" Addison looked at Pete and wiped her hands.

"Erm no." He shook his head.

"Okay." She nodded. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Okay." He nodded as well.

"There's a bathroom in the guestroom as well if you or Tara want a shower."

"Okay."

Addison smiled before she left the kitchen and made her way to her bathroom.

"Do you want to take a shower or do you want to take one at home?" Pete looked at Tara.

"I'll take one now."

"Okay." Pete nodded. Tara stood up and made her way up the stairs and into the guest room to take a shower. Pete watched as Tara disappeared into the guestroom before he walked upstairs as well. Addison was already in her bathroom taking a shower, the water running down her body. Pete walked past Addison's bedroom and stopped in front of her bathroom. He could hear the shower running and soft humming. He smiled and reached for the door handle, hesitating before he opened the door slowly. Addison had her back to him and he walked in and shut the door. Pete looked at her before he started to get undressed quietly. Addison reached out and picked up her shampoo bottle, squirting some onto her hands before rubbing it into her hair. Pete walked closer to the shower and reached out, placing his hands on her waist before he stepped in behind her.

Addison jumped and turned around to face him, a hand on her chest. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay." She smiled. Pete looked at her and pulled her closer, his hands on her waist. "So you wanted to take a shower with me then?" Addison leaned back into him.

"I do." He smiled and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Want to wash my hair for me?"

"Of course." He smiled and moved his hands into her hair.

"Hmm." Addison smiled and closed her eyes as he began to massage her head. Pete smiled as he felt her leaning into him more and he continued to run his fingers through her hair. "That feels good." She whispered.

"Good." He smiled and placed another kiss on her shoulder. Addison smiled and let him wash her hair, washing the shampoo out after. After he finished washing her hair Pete moved a hand to her chin and turned her head towards him gently so he could kiss her. She kissed him back tenderly, the water splashing down on them. He had one hand on her waist, the other one resting on her bump as they kissed. Addison placed a hand on his cheek, softly running her thumb over his skin.

Pete pulled away slightly, his lips still touching hers as he looked at her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Addison looked up into his eyes. He looked back at her and lifted a hand to touch her cheek. "Do you still think Tara would be opposed to us now?" Addison looked at him.

"I don't know."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"But I'm going to talk to her." He looked at her.

"Okay."

Pete looked at her before he leaned down and kissed her again tenderly. Addison smiled and kissed him back, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. She loved having him and Tara there with her and she never wanted them to leave. The warm water was splashing down on them and they were lost in their kiss.

Once the need for air became too much Addison pulled back and looked at him, smiling happily. Pete smiled back at her and brushed a strand of wet hair from her face.

"We should finish our shower." She whispered.

"Should we?"

"Yes. Tara will be waiting soon."

"Yeah."

"So we should finish showering."

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her one more time quickly before he turned and stepped out of the shower.

"I didn't mean right now." Addison looked at him.

"You didn't mean right now?" He looked back at her.

"To get out of the shower."

"So you want me to come back in?"

"Yes." Addison smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back and stepped back into the shower to her. She grinned and picked up some body wash to wash her body. "Do you need help?" He watched her.

"Hmm, if you want to help."

"I do."

"Okay then." Addison handed him the body wash. Pete took it from her and put some of it on his hands. She smiled and let him rub it into her body. He let his hands wander over her arms and her bump gently. As his hands ran over her bump he felt their daughter give a kick. He smiled at the movement and let his hand rest there for a while.

"She's awake." Addison whispered.

"Yeah." Pete smiled and looked up at her.

"Was Tara as active?"

"I think she was pretty active as well."

"That's where she gets it from then." Addison smiled softly.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"Do you think they'll be alike?"

"If they're going to be close, they'll be alike I think."

"I'd like that." Addison smiled.

"I think Tara is worried that they won't look alike at all."

"It doesn't matter if they don't look a like. Me and Archie don't really look a like."

"I know, I told her that there're also siblings with the same mother and father and they don't look alike."

"They might look alike or they might not."

"Yeah."

"I want to call her Ashlynn." Addison looked at Pete. "Ashlynn Louise."

"Yeah, I like it." Pete smiled at her.

Addison grinned widely. "Do you think Tara will?"

"Yeah, she really likes Ashlynn."

"Good."

"Ashlynn Louise." Pete smiled and looked down at her bump

"Ashlynn Louise Wilder." Addison smiled and placed a hand on her bump.

"You want to call her Wilder?" Pete looked up at her again.

"You don't want to?"

"I do, I just thought you'd want her to have your name."

"Forbes-Montgomery?" Addison looked at him.

He smiled. "Don't you like your name?"

"No." She screwed her nose up. "It makes me sound like a rich bitch."

"A rich bitch?" He smirked.

"I might be rich but I am not a bitch."

"Of course you're not." He looked at her.

"So I don't like my name."

"So you want to give her my name?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "I want her have the name Wilder."

"Okay." Pete smiled at her. Addison smiled back and kissed him softly. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

"Think Tara will be happy with that?"

"Yeah I think so."

"We should go and tell her."

"Okay." He smiled. Addison smiled back and they got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around their bodies. Pete dried himself up before he started to get dressed again. Addison dried her body before putting on her underwear then wrapping a dressing gown around her body before walking into her bedroom. Pete got fully dressed and left her bathroom after her. Addison was stood in her bedroom in her underwear as she got some clothes from her closet. Pete waited for her, hearing that Tara was still in the other bathroom. Addison pulled on a pair of white linen trousers and a black top before she began to dry her hair and put on make-up. Just then Tara walked out of the bathroom in the guestroom.

"Hey dad." She smiled at him, fresh from her shower, her hair hanging damp around her face.

"Hey baby." He smiled back at her.

"Did you take a shower?" She frowned and looked at his wet hair.

"Erm...yes." He looked at her.

"But Addison only has two showers."

"I know. I...took one after her."

"Oh, okay." Tara nodded at him.

"Yeah." He gave a smile.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know, I thought you were meeting Rachel later."

"Well, it depends on if we're doing anything."

"Oh okay." He nodded.

"Yeah, so are we doing anything?"

"If you want to stay here or Addison wants us to stay we could do something together later, or we're going home then, I don't know."

"Okay." Tara nodded.

"But if you want to meet with Rachel we can go home then."

"Well, there's going to be a girl there that I don't like."

"Oh." He nodded.

"Yeah. Do you think I could borrow Addison's hairdryer?" Tara twirled a strand of damp hair around her fingers.

"Ask her, but I'm sure she doesn't mind."

"Where is she?"

"In her bedroom."

"Okay." Tara nodded and walked into Addison's bedroom. Addison was standing in front of her mirror, putting make-up on when Tara walked in. Addison caught sight of Tara in her mirror and smiled at her. Tara smiled back and walked further in. "I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your hairdryer maybe?"

"Sure." Addison smiled. "It's over on my dressing table."

"Thank you." Tara smiled and walked to the table.

"You can use my straighteners or curling iron as well if you want."

"Cool, thanks." Tara smiled.

"No problem." Addison smiled. Tara smiled and picked up the hairdryer. Addison finished her make-up and walked back over to her dressing table, putting the make-up down. Tara watched her while she dried her hair. Addison picked up her brush and brushed her hair before picking up a hair band and pulling her hair back into a pony tail. Tara just looked at her silently. Addison picked up a pair of earrings and put them in before running a hand over her bump.

"Is she kicking?" Tara asked after she turned off the hairdryer and brushed her hair.

"She is." Addison nodded and smiled softly.

"Why do I even ask?" Tara smiled. "She always is."

"I know, she's very active."

"Yeah."

"I think she gets it from you."

"From me?" Tara looked at her.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "Your dad said that you were active."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"That's what he says, so she's being like you."

"Yeah." Tara smiled slightly. Addison smiled back at Tara and put her make-up away. "Can I borrow your straighteners now?" Tara asked as she put the dryer back on the table.

"Sure." Addison nodded.

"Thanks." Tara smiled and plugged it in.

"No problem."

Tara waited until the iron got hot enough before she started to straighten her hair.

"Do you want any help?" Addison looked at Tara. "Like with the back of your hair?"

"Erm, yeah, if you don't mind." Tara looked at her. Addison smiled and took her straighteners, beginning to straighten the back of Tara's hair. Tara smiled and watched her in the mirror.

"You have really nice hair you know." Addison smiled down at Tara.

"I don't really like it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Well, I like it." Addison smiled.

"I like yours."

"Not at your age you wouldn't like it."

"Why not?"

"I stood out, I got picked on."

"Really? Why?" Tara looked at her.

"Well, I was a geek."

"I wouldn't have thought that. You don't look like you were a geek."

"Oh I was." Addison sighed.

"You look more like you were the prom queen kind of girl."

"Oh no." Addison shook her head. "I was nowhere near prom queen. I just stood awkwardly in the back with Skippy Gold."

"Who is Skippy Gold?"

"He was my prom date. He was a band geek like me."

"Oh." Tara nodded.

"I didn't bloom until I was about seventeen."

Tara nodded again and watched her through the mirror. Addison smiled and continued to straighten Tara's hair.

"Did you have a lot of boyfriends then?" Tara looked at her.

"No." Addison shook her head. "I've had about five."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-one."

Tara nodded and watched her. "And did you never, you know, find someone you wanted to marry and have kids with and stuff...?"

Addison tensed slightly at the question before carrying on. "One person."

"Who was that?"

"Erm…" Addison had no idea how to tell Tara it was her dad.

"Didn't it work out?" Tara looked at her in the mirror.

"It wasn't just about the two of us."

"Did you love each other?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "Still do."

"You still love this man?" Tara looked at her.

"I always will."

"Why are you here then? And not with him?"

"He has a daughter." Addison explained. "And she comes first with him not me, and I'm not prepared to go in and upset her, make her uncomfortable if she's not happy with us being together." Tara just looked at her in the mirror, not saying anything. "I know I'll never come first with him and I understand."

Tara tensed slightly. "Are you...are you talking about dad?"

Addison looked at Tara in the mirror before nodding slowly. Tara met her gaze before she looked away again. "I'm sorry." Addison whispered before continuing to straighten Tara's hair. Tara just looked down and let her finish her hair. "There you go, all finished." Addison turned her straighteners off and put them down.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Addison gave a smile.

"I should go down to dad." Tara got up.

"Okay." Addison nodded and watched as Tara left the room before she sighed.

Tara made her way down the stairs and into the living room where Pete was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. She stood in the doorway and looked at him. Pete looked up at her and smiled. "Do…do you love her?" Tara questioned.

Pete's smile faded and he looked at her before he nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."

"And you want to be with her?"

"Yes." He nodded again.

"You're unhappy without her?"

Pete hesitated before he slightly nodded again. "Yeah."

"And you're not with her because of me?"

"I would never do anything that makes you unhappy."

"But that's not fair to you." Tara looked at her father and felt horrible. "You're unhappy because I said I didn't want you to be with Addison."

"You're afraid, that's a lot for you to take in. I understand that."

"It's not fair if you're unhappy."

"Tara, I don't want you to feel bad because you're afraid."

"But you're both unhappy."

"Did Addison say she is unhappy?" Pete looked at her.

"Well…no, but she is." Tara looked at him. Pete just looked at her and gave a small sigh. "So, you two should be together."

"You...think we should be together?"

"You love each other and want to be together." She shrugged.

"But not if you're unhappy with it."

"I…I don't know…"

"We are not going to do that if you're not okay with it."

"You haven't even tried to be together." She looked at him.

"Because you didn't want us to."

Tara shrugged. "I didn't know Addison then."

"Now you do."

"Yeah…"

"And?" He looked at her.

"You should try." She shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not."

Pete looked at her before he nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah." Tara nodded as well.

"What made you...think that now?"

"I asked Addison if she had ever found the guy that she loved and wanted to marry and have kids with and she said she had so I asked why she wasn't with him and she said that he had a daughter and didn't want to upset her and all."

"Oh..." Pete nodded slightly.

"Yeah, so…"

"You are really okay with it?"

"You love each other. Who am I to stand in the way?"

"You are my daughter. What you think matters to me."

"You should be together." Tara looked at him before walking into the kitchen. Pete put the newspaper down and looked after her. Addison walked down the stairs and into the living room, looking at Pete.

"Did you talk to Tara? About us?" Pete looked at her.

"She…she asked if I had ever found someone and I said I had. She figured out that I meant you."

Pete got up and walked towards her. "She just said we should be together."

"She did?" Addison looked at him shocked.

"Yeah." He nodded and looked at her.

"And what do you think?"

"I think...we should try."

"Okay." Addison nodded and a smile appeared on her face.

"Whatever you said seems to have convinced her to give it a try." He smiled and looked at her.

"I didn't really say much."

"But it made her think."

"You really think it was what I said to her?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I think we should take it slow though." Addison looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed.

"Go at a pace Tara is happy with."

"Yeah." He nodded again.

"She comes first."

Pete nodded. "We won't rush things."

"No." Addison shook her head.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Do you want to tell her that we're trying?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Addison nodded at him. Pete looked at her before he walked into the kitchen to Tara. Tara looked up at him from where she sat at the table. He smiled at her and walked further in. She just looked at him and didn't say anything as he sat down next to her.

"So, Addison and me are going to try, okay?" He looked at her.

"Okay…" Tara looked at him.

"But we won't rush anything, we'll take it slow."

"So…what will you do?"

"I don't know, but I don't want you to be unhappy, because of us."

"Well, I don't know until you try."

"Okay."

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You know that you come first, right? You have to tell me if there is anything that upsets you."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Okay." He nodded as well.

"Do I have to call Addison something different though?"

He smiled. "Call her different? How do you want to call her now?"

"Well, I don't know. Can I still call her Addison?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Okay." She nodded. Pete smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her hair. Tara wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

"I love you, Tara." He said quietly and wrapped both his arms around her.

"I love you too, dad."

Pete smiled and they just stayed like that.


	23. Chapter 23

Later that day the three of them sat at a café not far from where Addison lived. Tara looked over the ocean view in front of them while she sipped at her milkshake. Addison and Pete were sat close and held hands. Tara averted her gaze from the view in front of her and watched them silently. They were smiling at each other and talking about something. Tara knew that she would probably need a while before she got used to the situation, but she was glad to see that Pete and Addison were happy. Addison grinned and placed Pete's hand on her bump. He smiled widely as he felt his daughter kicking and ran his hand over the spot.

"Want to feel her kicking?" Addison looked at Tara.

"Yeah." Tara nodded slightly.

Addison smiled and placed Tara's hand on her bump as well. "Did your dad tell you we've decided on a name?"

"No." Tara shook her head and looked at them.

"We have." Addison smiled. "Ashlynn Louise Wilder. What do you think?"

"Ashlynn Louise." She nodded. "I like it." Addison grinned as she looked at Tara, glad she liked the name. "And you're not going to call her Montgomery? Or Montgomery-Wilder or something?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "She's going to be a Wilder." Tara looked at her and nodded. Addison smiled and rubbed her bump lightly. Tara gave a smile and moved her hand away again, leaning back in her chair. "It's scary to think she'll be here in three months." Addison took a sip of her water.

"Why is it scary?" Tara watched her.

"Because I'll suddenly have a life that's completely dependent on me."

Tara just looked at her and nodded before she looked back out over the ocean next to them. Addison watched Tara before looking up at Pete. He gave her hand a soft squeeze and smiled down at her. She smiled back and ran her thumb over his knuckles as their food arrived and they began to eat.

"I think I'm still going to go to Rachel's, dad, can you take me there then?" Tara picked in her salad and looked up at Pete. She pushed her salad away as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded.

"Okay. Can you take me now?"

"Erm okay." He nodded again.

"Thanks."

Pete gave a smile and finished his salad. Tara waited for him before she stood up.

"Are you coming with us or do you want to go back to yours?" Pete looked at Addison.

"I don't mind." Addison looked up at him.

"Want me to decide for you?" He smiled.

"If you want." She smiled back.

"Come with us then and if you want home then I can take you."

"Sure." Addison smiled and stood up as well. Tara watched them and they walked out of the café. Addison and Pete walked hand in hand to the car before getting in. Tara got into the backseat and Pete pulled out.

"How long can I stay at Rachel's for?" Tara looked at Pete as he drove along.

"Well, what if I pick you up at eight?"

"Okay." She nodded. Pete smiled and they drove along in silence.

"Thanks, dad." Tara smiled and got out of the car as he pulled up outside Rachel's before she ran up the front steps and knocked on the door, disappearing inside once it was opened. Pete watched as she walked in before he pulled out again.

"Do you think she's really okay with us?" Addison looked at Pete.

"I think she's trying."

"I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"I know, but she said we should be together."

"But does she really mean that or is she just saying it?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Addison suggested.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay." She nodded as well before glancing out of the window. Pete glanced at her quickly and reached for her hand before he looked back at the road. She smiled and looked down at their hands, linking their fingers together. Pete smiled and ran his thumb over her hand. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He looked at her before he placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand. Addison smiled and rested her other hand on her bump. "Want me to take you home now?"

"I'd like to do a bit of baby clothes shopping." Addison looked at him.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Want to come with me?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"Good." Addison grinned at him as Pete drove to the high street. He pulled into a parking lot and they got out of the car. She slipped her hand into his as they walked along to the first baby store. They made their way in and started looking around for clothes. Addison picked up a couple of dresses and smiled, picturing dressing their daughter in them. Pete stood next to her and smiled as he watched her.

"What do you think?" Addison smiled up at him.

"I can almost imagine her wearing these." He smiled.

"Me too."

"We should buy them then."

Addison grinned and put them into the basket. Pete smiled at her and they continued to walk along. They choose some more clothes together and a few blankets before paying for it all. Pete carried their bags and they walked out of the shop again. They continued to do some more shopping for their daughter before Pete drove them back to Addison's. They got out in front of her house and Pete carried the bags with the baby clothes up the stairs to her front door.

"Do you want to come in?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah, if you want me to."

"Yeah." She smiled and walked in. Pete walked in after her and closed the door behind him. "Just put the bags down there." Addison looked at him.

"Okay." He nodded and did as she said.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, water please."

"Okay." She smiled and got two glasses of water.

Pete smiled and followed her into the kitchen. She handed him a glass of water and drank some of her own. "Thanks." He smiled and took a sip.

"No problem."

Pete smiled and placed the glass on the table. Addison smiled and ran a hand over her bump. Pete stepped closer and placed both his hands on her bump.

"We're going to have a very active baby." She grinned.

"Well, that's good." He smiled.

"It is."

Pete smiled and leaned forward to peck her lips. She grinned and kissed him back. He kept his hands on her bump as he kissed her softly. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Pete smiled and slid his hands from her bump to her waist. She grinned and began to kiss him more passionately. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth and massaged it softly. She began to run a hand through his hair, pulling him closer. He ran his hands up her sides and to the small of her back. Her bump pressed into his stomach as he pulled her closer and she continued to kiss him passionately. Pete moved his hands down again and slipped them under her shirt, running his hands over her skin. One of her hands rested on the back of his neck while the other was in his hair.

"We either have to stop this or go upstairs." Pete mumbled against her lips.

"I know." She continued to kiss him. He moved a hand into her hair, the other one still under her shirt. Neither of them attempted to pull away and break the kiss. They continued to kiss passionately, holding each other close. They slowly pulled apart when they needed air and Pete looked down at her, their faces still close. Addison leaned her forehead against his and nuzzled her nose against his. Pete smiled as he looked at her, his arms still around her.

"I never want to let you go." She whispered.

"I hope you'll never have to."

"Good." She smiled.

"I love you so much." He pecked her lips again quickly.

"I love you too, so, so much."

Pete smiled as he looked at her. She grinned and laid her head on his chest. He ran a hand over her back and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

---

That night once Pete had picked Tara up from Rachel's, they sat on the sofa, Tara snuggled up to him. Pete had his arm wrapped around her and they were watching a film together. Tara curled up to him so much she seemed like she was younger than her ten years.

"Tara, I wanted to talk to you." Pete looked down at her after a while.

"About what?"

"About me and Addison and everything."

"Oh." She nodded. "Okay."

"Are you really okay with us being together or... were you just saying it?"

"You're both happy together."

"But are you happy?"

Tara shrugged and didn't look at him. "You've only just got together."

"But I want to know if you're really okay with it or not."

Tara shrugged again.

"Tara..." He looked at her.

"How can I be happy or not when you've only just got together?"

"You have to know if you really even want us to try or if you don't."

"I want you to be happy."

"But I'm not going to do anything that makes you unhappy."

"But that's not fair to you then. You really want to be with Addison and she really wants to be with you." Tara kept her gaze on the TV.

"We do, we want to be together. But we're not getting together if it makes you upset or uncomfortable."

She shrugged. "I don't know what it's like when you two are together."

"Okay."

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You have to tell me if you're not happy...with the situation." Pete looked at her.

"I will." She nodded.

"Okay." He nodded as well.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah." He nodded again.

"Okay."

Pete gave a smile and Tara rested her head on his chest again. A comfortable silence settled over them as they continued to watch the film.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay, yeah, I suck at updating. Clara kept telling me and I kept forgetting. But I'm going to try and update about two chaps tomorrow but tomorrow is busy as I have to pack as I'm going to Kent on Friday. After tomorrow I'm not sure if you'll get your next update in a week or two weeks. From Friday things are really hectic until about the 15th so I'm not sure how updating will be. Sorry. But when I get back I'll give you a few chapters. Sorry!

Enjoy!!

--------------------------------------------------------

The next day Naomi stood in the kitchen of the practice, pouring herself a cup of coffee, smiling as she saw her best friend entering the room.

"Hey." Addison smiled, getting herself a cup of tea.

"Hey." Naomi smiled back and took a sip of her coffee. Addison ran a hand over her bump and got herself some toast. "How was your weekend?" Naomi watched her.

"It was good." Addison smiled. "Me and Pete are trying."

"Really?" Naomi looked at her.

"Really. Tara said we should be together."

"She really said that? That's good."

"I know." Addison smiled. "But I'm not sure she's completely happy with the whole situation."

"I think she just needs time, this is new to her. She never had to share her dad."

"I know, and I'm not going to rush this, I just want her to be happy."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. Addison sighed and rubbed her bump. "But she told you, you should be together. That's more then you'd have ever expected like a couple of months ago."

"I know, but before she had asked me if I'd ever found the guy that was the one. The one I wanted kids with and to marry and I said I had and that I wasn't with him because I didn't want to upset his daughter and she knew I meant Pete, so I don't know if she just said it."

"Well, but she said it." Naomi shrugged slightly.

"What if she doesn't mean it though?" Addison looked at her friend.

"If you never try she'll never know what it's like if you two are together and she will never know if she likes it or not."

"Yeah." Addison nodded and sighed.

"Just try and you'll see how she thinks about it then."

"Okay."

Naomi nodded and looked at her. "You told her Pete is the one you want to marry and have kids with?" She asked, just realising what Addison had said before.

"Yes." Addison nodded.

Naomi smiled and nodded. "So you think that Pete is the one?"

"I know he's the one."

"Aww that's so cute." Naomi grinned. Addison blushed and looked down. "What?" Naomi smiled. "It is."

"You make it sound like we're back in high school."

"I just think it's cute. You two are cute."

Addison's blush just deepened.

"You're the one who acts like we're actually back in high school."

"Shut up." Addison mumbled.

"So he's the one you would marry?" Naomi smiled and took another sip of her coffee, she wanted some details.

"Yeah. He is." Addison smiled softly at the thought.

"When did you realise?"

"I was hooked the first moment I saw him, then when I saw him here in LA, I thought that we'd really get a chance, and I guess, I've just known for a while."

Naomi smiled and nodded at her friend.

"I just can't see my life without him and Tara now."

"Did you tell him?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "I've told him that I love him."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he loves me as well."

"Aww." Naomi grinned at her.

"I just want Tara to be happy as well."

"I think that in the end, when it works out between you two, it will make her happier as well."

"You really think so?" Addison looked at her friend, knowing Naomi knew Tara well.

"Yes, she's going to have a sister and a mother figure in her life. That's something she's always been missing."

Addison nodded. "Okay."

"It's going to be okay, just give her some time."

"I will." Addison nodded. "Thanks Nae. I should get to my patients now." She smiled and left the kitchen.

---

Later that day Tara walked along the hallway of the practice, giving Naomi a smile when she saw her walking towards her office. "Hey Nae."

"Hey Tara." Naomi smiled at her.

"Where's Maya today?"

"She's with a friend, studying for a science test."

"Okay." Tara nodded bored.

"She'll come here later though." Naomi smiled.

"Can I sit in your office for a while? Dad has a patient so I can't sit in there."

"Of course." Naomi nodded and pushed the door open.

"Thanks." Tara nodded and followed Naomi into the office before she sat down on the couch in there. Naomi smiled at her and sat down behind her desk. "Haven't you got any patients?" Tara looked at her.

"No, not for the next hour, I just have to do some paperwork."

"Oh, that's…boring."

"Yeah." Naomi gave a small sigh.

"What have you got to do?"

"I had a birth this morning, now I have to write the record and everything."

Tara nodded and watched Naomi.

"Maybe someone else is doing something more interesting, if you're bored." Naomi smiled.

"Like who?"

"Addison maybe." Naomi shrugged. Tara just looked at Naomi at mentioning Addison. "What?" Naomi looked back at her.

"Nothing." Tara shook her head.

"I thought you like her."

"I do…"

"Okay..."

"It's just weird…" Tara picked at the sleeve of her jumper.

"What's weird?" Naomi leaned back in her chair and looked at Tara.

"Dad and her…"

"Why is it weird though?"

Tara shrugged and looked down. "It just is. Dad's never been with anyone before."

Naomi nodded and watched her. "So, you don't want them to be together?"

Tara shrugged again. "I want a mum." She whispered, not looking at Naomi.

"I know." Naomi looked at her. "But if you really let Addison in, I think you could have someone like a mum."

"What if she leaves though? What if her and dad don't work out and I've gotten attached to her? What if…what if she dies?" Tears began to sting her eyes.

"Tara..." Naomi looked at her. "She's not going to leave. And I really think that your dad and her are going to work out, because they really love each other."

"What if she does leave?" Tara whispered and looked down.

"She won't." Naomi looked at her. "You can't block people out because you're scared of getting hurt. I know that's hard, but there's always a risk."

"What if…what if she decides she doesn't want to be my mum?"

"Why would she do that? She's having a baby."

"Exactly. She's having her own baby, one that is actually related to her, that she's carried for nine months."

"So you're scared she doesn't want you?"

Tara glanced up at Naomi before looking back at her sleeve and picking at it, slowly nodding.

"She does want you, Tara. You don't have to worry about that."

"How do you know?"

"I know it."

"Really?" Tara looked at Naomi unsure.

"Really." Naomi smiled softly.

"What if she's just saying it?"

"I know Addison. I've known her for years. She is not just saying it."

"She really wants me as well?" Tara whispered.

"Yes." Naomi nodded.

"She wants to be my mum?"

"Yeah, she does." Naomi smiled softly and nodded again.

"Okay." Tara couldn't help but smile at Naomi, feeling happier.

"You really don't have to worry that much." Naomi smiled at her.

"Thanks Nae." Tara smiled and stood up from the couch.

"No problem." She smiled. Tara turned and left the office, making her way down the hallway. She walked pass the other offices, feeling relieved after the conversation with Naomi. She glanced around, searching for who she wanted. She looked through the windows of the offices, smiling when she saw Addison walking out of an exam room. Addison was reading a patient's chart and didn't notice Tara. Tara smiled and made her way towards her. Addison shut the chart and glanced up, seeing Tara. Tara walked closer before she just wrapped her arms around Addison, hugging her. Addison was surprised at first but wrapped her arms around Tara as well, pulling her closer. Tara smiled and rested her head against her bump slightly.

Addison smiled and looked down at Tara. "Hey."

"Hey." Tara smiled.

"I didn't know you were here." Addison softly ran her hand up and down Tara's arm.

"I came here after school." Tara looked up at her.

"Okay." Addison smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Tara smiled.

"What have you been doing then?"

"Dad has patients, I got bored and walked around and then I talked to Nae."

"Did you have fun talking to Nae?"

"Erm, yeah..." She nodded slowly.

"Good." Addison smiled. "I've just finished with my patients now."

"What are you doing now?"

"I just have to fill this chart in and then I have no idea."

"Oh, okay." Tara nodded.

"We can do something if you want." Addison suggested and looked at Tara.

"Yeah." Tara smiled and nodded again.

Addison smiled back at her. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know." She shrugged. "We could go on the beach."

"Sure." Addison nodded. "Let me fill this chart out first."

"Okay." Tara nodded.

"Do you want to walk and hug me still?"

"Sorry." Tara smiled sheepishly and unwrapped her arms from Addison.

"It's fine." Addison smiled. "I like the hugging. I am a very huggable person."

"Huggable?" Tara smiled.

"Yes." Addison grinned and they walked to her office.

"Okay." Tara smiled as she walked next to her. "Cool."

"Glad you think so." Addison pushed open the door to her office and walked in, sitting behind her desk and picking up a pen. Tara stood in front of the desk and watched her. "You can sit on the couch you know." Addison smiled and began to write in the chart.

"Okay." Tara smiled and sat down. Addison smiled and filled out the chart. Tara leaned back against the couch and watched her silently. Addison finished the chart before shutting it and smiling. "Finished?" Tara looked at her.

"Yep." Addison nodded and stood up, picking up her handbag. Tara smiled and got up as well. "We'll tell your dad first so he doesn't worry." They left her office and walked towards Pete's office. He was sitting behind his desk and looked up as his office door opened. "Hey." Addison smiled at him and walked closer.

"Hey." He smiled back at her.

"Me and Tara are going to go to the beach."

"Oh, okay." He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "We'll see you later." She leaned down and pecked his cheek.

"Yeah, I'll see you." Pete smiled at them.

Addison smiled and her and Tara left the practice, making their way to the beach. Tara smiled and skipped slightly next to Addison. Addison laughed softly as she watched Tara. "Very skippy today aren't we?"

"Yeah." Tara smiled.

"Why's that?"

"I…don't know." She shrugged.

"Okay." Addison smiled and they reached the beach.

"Yeah." Tara smiled as they stepped into the sand. They found a nice spot and sat down in the sand. Tara gazed over the ocean before she looked up at Addison next to her. Addison smiled and leaned back slightly. "I love the beach." Tara smiled as she watched the people around them.

"It's a really lovely place. I'm glad I moved here." Addison looked around her.

"Do you miss New York?" Tara looked at her.

"I miss the shopping, my brother and Mark, but I'm happy here."

Tara nodded and looked at her.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Addison smiled and looked at Tara.

"So you don't regret moving here?"

"Not at all." Addison shook her head.

"Okay." Tara smiled slightly. Addison smiled and enjoyed the sun. Tara looked at her before she looked back over the ocean.

"Hey." Addison looked over at Tara. "How about we do a bit of shopping?"

"Sure." Tara smiled.

"Come on then." Addison smiled and watched as Tara got up. "Mind giving me a hand up though?" Tara smiled at her and held her hand out. "Thanks." Addison smiled and got up with help from Tara.

"No problem." Tara smiled.

"Come on then." Addison wrapped an arm around Tara's shoulder and they walked to her car. Tara smiled and leaned into her slightly. "Anything you want to buy?" Addison looked down at Tara.

"Hmm, I don't know." She shrugged.

"Well, let's just see what there is then." Addison smiled and she unlocked her car as they reached it.

"Okay." Tara smiled and got into the passenger seat. Addison slipped in behind the wheel and put her seatbelt on, turning the key in the ignition. Tara gazed out of the window as she pulled out.

"Where shall we go first?"

"Maybe the new mall?" Tara looked at her.

"Sure." Addison smiled and nodded as she changed lanes, heading towards the new mall. Tara smiled and twenty minutes later they got out of the car in front of the mall. "Where to first?" Addison looked at Tara.

"I don't mind."

"Okay. How about Debenhams?"

"Sure." Tara smiled. Addison smiled as well and they made their way towards Debenhams before they walked in and Tara looked around. Addison let out a sigh, knowing she couldn't fit into most of the clothes there. "What's wrong?" Tara looked at her.

"I can't fit into any of these clothes." Addison whined.

"You will again, in a few months."

"I know, but it's ages away."

"It's not that long."

"It is and it isn't."

"Okay..." Tara looked at her and smiled.

"You are happy about her right?" Addison looked at Tara.

"Yeah." Tara nodded.

"You going to help us with her?"

"Yeah, if it's okay."

"Of course." Addison grinned. "You're her big sister."

"Okay." Tara smiled.

"She's going to love you. She already does."

"How do you know?" Tara looked at her.

"Because when she hears your voice she starts kicking until you put your hands on my bump." Addison smiled softly.

"Really? She really does that?"

"She does." Addison nodded.

"But she doesn't even know me."

"She does." Addison smiled and Tara smiled back at her widely. "I can just see you two being inseparable."

"I hope I'll be a good sister."

"You will be."

Tara smiled and gave a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" Addison pulled Tara closer, hugging her against her side.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Why the sigh?"

"I just hope I'm really going to be a good big sister."

"You will, don't worry. Just be yourself."

Tara nodded. "Okay…"

"Just don't worry." Addison pulled Tara closer and kissed the top of her head. Tara smiled and leaned against Addison's side slightly. "See anything you like?" Addison trailed her fingers over some clothes.

"That top looks nice." Tara pointed at a shirt near them.

Addison smiled and picked the top up, looking at it. "Want to try it on?"

"I don't know, if you don't mind." Tara looked up at her.

"Of course not." Addison shook her head and handed the top to Tara. "Go try it on."

"Okay." Tara smiled and walked towards the changing rooms. Addison followed her and waited outside as Tara changed. A few minutes later and she stepped out of the changing room with the top on.

Addison grinned as she looked at Tara. "It looks perfect."

"You think?" Tara smiled.

"I know." Addison smiled at her. Tara smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. "Do you want it?" Addison looked at Tara.

"You would buy it for me?"

"If you want it."

"Okay." Tara smiled shyly. Addison smiled back and waited for Tara to change. Tara changed back into her own shirt before she walked out again.

"Let's go buy you the top then."

"Okay." Tara smiled and followed Addison. Addison walked over to the counter and gave the top to the salesman, paying for it as they put it into a bag for them. "Thank you." Tara smiled at Addison.

"No problem." Addison smiled and handed the bag to Tara as they walked out. Tara smiled and carried the bag as they walked along. "Anywhere else you want to go?" Addison looked at Tara as they walked along.

"I don't mind."

"Okay." Addison smiled and placed a hand on her bump. Tara smiled and the continued to walk along as they heard someone calling Tara's name. "Who's that?" They both turned around, looking at who was calling Tara's name.

"Hey Tara." Rachel smiled and walked towards them.

"Hey Rach." Tara smiled back at her.

"I didn't know you were going shopping today."

"Nor did we. We only decide a while ago."

"So you're here with you mum." Rachel smiled and looked up at Addison.

"Erm…yeah, yeah." Tara answered quickly before Addison had a chance to say anything and Addison just looked at the girls confused. Rachel smiled and nodded at Tara. "So are you shopping?" Tara looked at her friend, watching Addison out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I'm looking for new shoes."

"Cool. Did you find any?"

"No, not yet." She shook her head.

"What sort are you looking for?"

"I don't know actually. Just some summer shoes." She smiled.

"Cool." Tara smiled.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled back. "Did you buy anything?"

"A top."

"Cool." Rachel smiled.

"Yep. Are you on your own?"

"No, I just got a drink. My mum is still in this other shop."

"Cool." Tara smiled. "Have you bought anything yet?"

"New jeans."

"I should get some new jeans really." Tara mused and looked at her friend.

"They have some cool ones at Mango." Rachel pointed towards the shop.

"Maybe we should go there then. Can we?" Tara looked up at Addison.

"Sure." Addison smiled and nodded.

"I should go back to my mum then." Rachel smiled at them.

"Okay, see you, Rach."

"Yeah, see you." Rachel smiled before she looked at Addison. "Bye Mrs. Wilder." Addison raised an eyebrow and looked down at Tara after Rachel had left. Tara bit her lip as she looked back at her.

"Mum? Mrs. Wilder?"

"I...erm, she...she asked who you were when she was at the practice and I, erm..." Tara looked down slightly.

"You told her that I'm your mum?"

"Yeah…" Tara said quietly and didn't look up.

"Why?" Addison spoke softly.

"I don't know." She shrugged slightly. "I didn't want her to think I have no mum."

"Oh." Addison's face fell slightly and her heart ached for Tara. "It's okay." She wrapped an arm around Tara and pulled her close. Tara bit her lip and leaned into her. "I'd love to be your mum." Addison whispered and kissed the top of Tara's head.

"Really?" Tara looked up at her, tears slightly shining in her eyes.

"Really." Addison smiled and tapped Tara on the nose. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. No one did before."

"Well I do. I'd love to be your mum."

Tara looked up at Addison and a tear rolled down her cheek before she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, hey, hey." Addison hugged Tara close. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." Tara sobbed slightly.

"Shh, shh, Tara, it's okay." Addison hugged Tara close, kissing the top of her head.

"I never had someone like a mum, no one ever wanted to be my mum." Tara whispered.

"I want to be your mum, and I will be if you want me to, always. I'm not going anywhere I promise you. I will always be here for you."

A small smile spread across Tara's lips and she nodded against Addison's chest.

"I promise." Addison whispered and kissed Tara's hair again.

"You won't leave?" Tara asked quietly.

"I won't leave." Addison shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." Tara nodded.

"I'm always going to be here."

Tara nodded again, her arms still around Addison. They just stood there like that, Addison hugging Tara close. Tara's tears had stopped and she took a deep breath. Addison ran a hand up and down Tara's back soothingly. Tara smiled slightly before they pulled away and Tara looked up at Addison.

"Okay now?" Addison smiled and wiped away Tara's tears.

"Yeah." Tara nodded.

"Okay. Want to do some more shopping?"

"Yeah." She smiled and nodded again. "We could go to Mango."

"Sure. Let's go get you some new jeans." Addison wrapped an arm around Tara's shoulders and they walked to Mango. Tara smiled and leaned into her side as they walked to the shop.

---

About three hours later and Addison drove Tara back to Pete's. Tara smiled happily as she got out of the car in front of the house, carrying the bags with her new clothes up the steps to the door. Addison smiled as Pete opened the door and looked at the bags that were Tara's.

"I thought you were only going to the beach." Pete said as he looked at the bags.

"We were, but then we decided to do some shopping." Addison smiled at him.

"I see." He nodded and looked up at them. Tara grinned before walking into the house with the bags. "You didn't have to buy her that much." Pete looked at Addison and Addison just shrugged at him. "I mean I could have given her some money, I should have known you two would end up doing some shopping."

"Pete, it's fine." Addison smiled at him. "I don't mind."

"Did you have fun at least?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled as well.

"I might have to take her shopping more often."

"You do?" He looked at her and smiled. "Why?"

"Because it's fun and she doesn't get to go shopping much."

"I'm not that into shopping, you know."

"I know." She grinned. "You're a guy."

"I am." He smiled.

"So you're good at carrying the bags."

"Yeah..." He smiled. Addison smiled back before leaning forward and kissing him. Pete placed a hand on her waist and kissed her back softly. She placed her hands gently on his chest and kissed him lovingly. He smiled against her lips and slowly pulled her closer.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed her again.

"Want to spend the night together?"

"You're asking if I want to spend the night with you?" He smiled. "Of course I do."

Addison grinned and kissed his nose. "Here or mine?"

"I don't mind." He looked at her.

"Nor me."

"We could stay here then?"

"Sure." Addison smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back and kissed her once again.

"Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in then?"

"One of my shirts?"

"Sure." She grinned.

"Good." He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "I mean you could also sleep naked."

"Hmm." She grinned against his lips. "I could."

"You could." He smiled.

"What about you? Will you sleep naked?"

"If you will."

"Okay then." Addison grinned. Pete smiled and kissed her again. She kissed him back before walking into the house.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Okay, so I am so sorry this has taken me ages. Life has been really busy lately and my laptop is dieing and they can't seem to decide on what date my new one is arriving. I am really sorry so to make up for it, I'm uploading more than one chapter.

Enjoy!!

---------------------------------------

A month later and everyone of the practice met at Addison's for a little barbeque. Tara and Maya where down the beach while the women sat together on the porch and the men stood by the barbeque. Addison had her hands resting on her bump as they listened to Naomi talking.

"Are you nervous about the birth?" Violet asked Addison after a while.

"Very." Addison nodded.

"No need to be nervous, Addi." Naomi looked at her and took a sip of her drink.

"I still am though."

Naomi just smiled at her.

"I just hope that Tara takes to her okay."

"Yeah." Violet nodded and looked down at the girls on the beach.

"She seems really happy about her at the moment."

"I think she's going to be fine with it." Naomi watched the girls as well.

"Yeah." Addison nodded and rubbed her bump.

Naomi smiled and looked back at Addison. "How are things between you and her?"

"Things are good." Addison smiled.

"Good." Naomi nodded.

"Yeah."

"You know she never disliked you."

"She didn't?" Addison looked at her friend.

"No, she was just scared."

"She's afraid I'll leave."

"I know." Naomi nodded.

"She just wants a mum." Addison looked onto the beach where Tara was.

"I think she really, really likes you." Naomi looked down at the girls.

"You think?" Addison looked at Naomi.

"Yes." She nodded. Addison smiled and looked back at Tara. Maya and Tara were walking through the sand, talking about something. Just then the guys walked over to them with the food. They placed it on the table before sitting down as well. Addison smiled and accepted the burger Pete offered her. Tara and Maya walked up the steps to the porch and sat down at the table as well.

"Can I have a hot dog?" Tara looked at her dad.

"Yeah, sure." Pete nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled and took a hot dog. Pete smiled at her before he started to eat as well before light conversation started up between them. They had almost finished eating when Pete's phone started ringing inside the house and they all turned to look at him.

"I'll be right back." Pete sighed and got up before walking into the house. Addison looked up as he walked back to the table. "That was the hospital." He sighed. "One of my patients has been hospitalised, I have to go see him."

"Oh, okay." Addison nodded.

"Is it okay if Tara stays here with you?"

"That's fine." Addison smiled.

"Is that okay with you, Tara?" Pete looked at his daughter.

"Yeah." Tara nodded. "It's fine."

"Okay." Pete nodded as well.

"How long will you be?" Addison looked at him.

"I don't know, late I think."

"Take the spare set of keys so you can get back in."

"Okay." Pete nodded and leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips. Addison smiled and kissed him back. "I'll see you tomorrow." Pete dropped a kiss on Tara's hair before he walked back into the house.

"Bye dad."

Pete grabbed his car keys and the spare keys for the house before he made his way out the front door.

-

About an hour and a half later and everyone had gone home leaving Addison and Tara alone. Tara helped Addison carrying everything back into the kitchen.

"We'll clean it tomorrow." Addison gave a small yawn.

"Okay." Tara nodded.

"You can borrow some pyjamas to sleep in."

"Thanks." Tara gave a smile.

"No problem." Addison smiled back and made sure all the doors were locked. Tara walked into living room and watched her. "I'm going to head up to bed now." Addison looked at Tara once she had locked everything.

"Okay, I'll go to bed as well then."

"Okay." Addison smiled and made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Tara walked up the stairs as well and followed her to get her pyjamas. "Take your pick." Addison pointed to her pyjama section in her closet.

"Okay." Tara got some pyjamas from her closet.

"Do you want any extra blankets or anything?"

"No thanks. It's okay."

"Okay." Addison smiled.

"Erm, good night then." Tara looked at her before she walked to the door again.

"Night, Tara." Addison smiled at her. Tara gave a smile and walked out of the room and to the spare room.

---

Hours later and Pete returned from the hospital. He let himself into the house and made his way up the stairs quietly. Everything was dark and Addison and Tara were both fast asleep. He made his way to the bathroom before he walked to Addison's bedroom and opened the door quietly. She was led in the middle of the bed sleeping soundly. Pete smiled as he saw her and made his way over to the bed. She didn't stir, just continued to sleep. He started to undress quietly before he sat down on the bed, trying not to wake her. Addison mumbled slightly but went back to sleeping. She was lying in the middle of the bed and Pete laid down the best he could next to her. As Addison felt him lay down next to her she snuggled up to his side. He placed a kiss on her hair and wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled closer, her bump pressing into his side. Pete smiled and held her close.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Addison whispered.

"Why wouldn't I come back?"

"From the hospital."

"It didn't take that long."

"It's two in the morning." She yawned.

"You said you thought I wouldn't come back at all."

"No, I meant from the hospital."

"I know. I just meant it's only two, you thought it would take longer."

"You left at eleven." She yawned.

"Just go back to sleep." He smiled.

"Hmm." Addison snuggled closer to him, tangling her legs with his.

He wrapped his other hand around her as well and placed another kiss on her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured and drifted back to sleep. Pete smiled before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

---

The next morning Pete's loud ring tone suddenly filled the room and Addison shoved him awake.

He groaned slightly and reached for his phone on the nightstand before answering it. "Yeah?"

"_Pete."_ His mother's voice, Emily, floated down the line. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm...not home, why?" He asked sleepily.

"_Because me and your dad are at your house. We've been able to make it down to see you and Tara seeing as we couldn't last time."_

"Oh... we're not home."

"_Where are you then?"_

"We're at Addison's."

"_Addison's?"_ His mother questioned. _"Who's Addison?"_

"My girlfriend."

"_We didn't know you had a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell us?"_

"We haven't seen each other in a while."

"_Do we get to meet her?"_

"Yeah. I just have to talk to her."

"_Okay, and how long will you be so we're not stood outside your house?"_

"Erm, I'll be there as quick as I can."

"_Okay. Bye." _Emily hung up the phone. Pete sighed and put his phone back on the nightstand.

"Who was that?" Addison whispered, still snuggled up to him.

"My mum."

"Hmm."

"They're waiting for me at my house."

"Oh. Do you and Tara have to go?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "But they'd like to meet you as well."

"Right now?"

"You could come over later."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Okay." Pete sat up slightly.

"When do you want me to come over?" Addison looked up at him.

"I don't know, maybe for lunch?" He sat up and reached for his clothes.

"Okay." She nodded and watched him. He got up from the bed and put on his shirt and his jeans. "Do they know about Ashlynn?"

"No." He shook his head.

"When will you tell them?"

"Now, when I get home."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

Pete gave a smile and leaned down to peck her lips. "I'll see you later."

Addison kissed him back softly. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled before he turned and walked out of the bedroom. Pete made his way to the spare room to wake Tara up. He opened the door and walked to the bed. "Tara, wake up." He said quietly. Tara didn't respond and continued to sleep. "Tara." He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Hmm?"

"We have to go home. Your grandparents are waiting for us."

"But it's early." She whined.

"I know. I didn't know they were coming."

"Can't Addison bring me home later?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, fine."

"Thank you." She mumbled and went back to sleep. Pete turned and walked back out of the room. He made his way down the hallway. He left Addison a note on the nightstand, letting her know that Tara was staying with her, before he made his way downstairs and out the front door to his car.

-

Twenty minutes later and he arrived at his house to his parents.

"Hey." He smiled at them as he got out of his car.

"Hey." They smiled back at him. "Where's Tara?"

"She's coming with Addison a little later."

"Oh, okay." Emily nodded, surprised Pete had left his daughter with a girlfriend seeing as he had never done it before.

"Yeah." He smiled at them and walked up to the font door, letting them in.

"When will they be here?" Emily and Henry walked into the house after Pete.

"For lunch."

"Okay." They nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to wait."

"We thought you'd be home."

"I didn't know you were coming."

"We thought we'd surprise you." Emily smiled.

"Yeah." Pete smiled back at them.

"And we wanted to see Tara."

"She'll be here soon."

"Of course."

"Do you want a drink or something?" Pete looked at them.

"A coffee please."

"Dad?" Pete walked into the kitchen to get his mother a coffee.

"I'll have a coffee as well please, son." Henry smiled and they followed Pete into the kitchen. Pete nodded and got two cups out of the cupboard. "So what's this Addison like?" Henry asked.

"She's amazing." Pete smiled. "You'll like her."

"What's she like?"

"She's just really amazing. She's the kindest, most caring woman I've ever met." Pete told while he made some coffee.

"How long have you been together?"

"Well, we met about seven months ago."

Henry nodded. "When did you start dating?"

"We...didn't really date. I met her in New York. I was there for a conference."

"So how long have you been together?"

"We're really together since about two months ago."

"Oh right." Henry nodded. "How does Tara get on with her?"

"Very well, she really likes her."

"That's good." Emily smiled.

"Yeah." Pete smiled back and handed them their coffees.

"So do you think she'll last?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good." Henry nodded. Pete smiled at them and sat down at the table. They sat down as well with their coffees.

"There is something else I didn't get around telling you." Pete looked at them.

"What's that?" Emily looked at him.

"Addison...she is pregnant."

They just looked at their son shocked. "Pregnant?"

"Yes, she's pregnant." He nodded and looked at them.

"Why didn't you tell us we're having another grandchild?"

"Things were a bit complicated."

"Complicated? How?"

"Addison moved here, because we wanted to be together, but it was all a bit much to take in for Tara and she was scared, so we didn't get together and it took Tara a while to let Addison in."

"Oh." Emily looked at her son. "So how are things now?"

"Things are good now."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"How far along is Addison?"

"Seven months." He looked at them.

"But you only met her seven months ago."

"Yeah..."

"Is that why you're together? Because she's pregnant?"

"No, that's not why we are together."

"Okay." Emily nodded.

"I really love her." Pete looked at them.

"That's good."

Pete nodded and looked at them.

"How does Tara feel about her?"

"She likes her."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Well, it'll be nice to meet her." Emily smiled.

---

Three hours later, just as Pete was about to set up the table for lunch, Addison's car pulled up in the driveway in front of the house. Addison and Tara got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door. Tara knocked and Pete walked into the hallway to let them in.

"Hey dad." Tara smiled and made her way upstairs to change.

"Hey." Pete smiled at them and closed the door behind them.

"Hey." Addison smiled, slightly nervous about meeting his parents.

"Lunch is almost ready. They're in the living room."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"They'll like you, you don't have to worry." He smiled at her.

"I still am though. They might not like me."

"They will, how could they not?"

"I don't know, but they might not."

"Come on." Pete smiled and placed a hand on her back, leading her into the living room. Addison smiled and walked into the living room, looking at his parents. "Mum, dad, this is Addison. Addi, these are my parents, Emily and Henry."

"Hi." Addison smiled at them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Emily smiled back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Emily smiled and watched them. Addison and Pete sat down on the two seater sofa.

"I wish we could have met earlier, but we didn't even know that our son has a girlfriend."

"It's fine." Addison smiled. Emily smiled and looked at them. Addison smiled and glanced up at Pete.

"Lunch would be finished then if you want." Pete looked at them.

"Yeah." They all nodded.

"Okay." Pete nodded and got up. They all followed him into the kitchen and Tara joined them, hugging her grandparents.

"It's so good to see you again." Emily smiled widely at her granddaughter.

"It's good to see you too, gran." Tara smiled and sat down. The others sat down as well and they started to eat. Tara talked to her grandparents about school, her friends, everything that had happened. Pete smiled and glanced at Addison while they ate. Addison smiled back at him as she ate. Emily and Henry smiled and listened to what their granddaughter had to tell them. Tara smiled and continued to talk while Pete and Addison watched them silently.

"Dad, do we have anything else to eat?" Tara looked at Pete once she had finished.

"What do you want?" He looked at her.

"What have we got?"

"I don't know, look in the fridge."

"Okay." Tara got up and walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking. Pete watched her and continued to eat. Tara pulled out a yoghurt and got herself a spoon before walking back to the table.

"So are you looking forward to getting a sibling, Tara?" Her grandmother looked at her.

"It'll be cool to have a baby sister."

"Yeah." Emily nodded. Tara smiled and began to eat her yoghurt. Emily smiled and watched her.

"Did you want another grandchild?" Tara looked at her grandmother.

"Erm, yeah we did actually."

"Cool." Tara grinned.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Emily looked at Pete and Addison.

"A little girl." Addison smiled softly.

"Did you decide on a name?"

"Ashlynn Louise."

"That's a nice name." Emily nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "Tara came up with Ashley."

"Of course. She used to call most of her dolls Ashley as well." Emily smiled and looked at Tara.

"Really?" Addison smiled and looked at Tara.

"I don't know, some maybe." Tara smiled shyly.

"It's a good name." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Tara continued to eat her yogurt. Addison sat back and rubbed her bump. Pete got up and carried their empty plates to the sink.

"Let me do that." Emily smiled and stood up as well.

"That's fine, mum."

"You go sit down, I'll wash up."

"Fine." He looked at her before he walked back to the table. Emily smiled before she began to wash up. Pete sat down next to Addison again. She smiled up at him as he sat down. He smiled back and reached for her hand. Addison linked their fingers together once he had taken hold of her hand. Tara ate her yogurt and looked at them silently. Once Emily had washed up they all moved into the living room. Tara sat down on the couch and moved her feet underneath her. Addison and Pete sat back on the two seater and Pete pulled Addison close.

"How are things going at home? Have you seen Michael or Brian lately?" Pete looked at his parents, his arm wrapped around Addison's waist.

"Brian was over last week and Michael is moving to Spain next month."

"He's moving to Spain? What is he doing there?"

"Something to do with work I think." Emily looked at her son.

"Oh." Pete nodded.

"Yeah. He's only going for six months."

"Oh, okay."

"You should come back home sometime and see them, bring Tara and Addison." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, I should." He nodded.

"It'll be good to have you all there."

"Yeah." Pete smiled at his mother.

"Maybe before Michael leaves?"

"Yeah, maybe." Pete glanced down at Addison.

"If you want." Addison looked back at Pete.

"We don't have to if you don't want."

"I don't mind. You can go."

"No, I won't leave you alone then."

"I'll be fine."

"I don't know, we'll see." He looked back up at his parents.

"Okay." Addison nodded and leaned her head against his chest.

"It would be nice, just give us a call." Emily looked at her son. "We're going to give him a going away party."

"Okay, we'll see." Pete nodded.

"Okay."

"I'd like to see Uncle Michael and Uncle Brian again. I haven't seen them in a while." Tara looked at them.

"You could spend a weekend with us some time." Emily looked at her granddaughter.

"Yeah." Tara nodded. "Can I, dad?" Tara looked at Pete.

"Of course, if you want." He nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back at her.

"When can I stay?"

"Whenever you want." Emily looked at her.

"Dad?" Tara looked at her father.

"I don't mind, if it's just for a weekend."

"Can I go this weekend?"

"Is that okay with you, mum?" Pete looked at his mother.

"It's fine." Emily smiled. "We can take her back with us."

"Okay then." Pete nodded and Tara grinned widely at them. Pete smiled at his daughter and absently ran his hand up and down Addison's arm. Addison leaned into his touch, feeling tired.

"I'll go pack some things." Tara smiled and got up from the couch.

"Okay." Emily smiled at her granddaughter.

"Do you need help?" Pete looked at Tara.

"No." She shook her head and made her way to her room.

"Do you want me to pick her up or are you going to take her back?" Pete looked at his parents.

"We'll bring her back if you want."

"I don't mind."

"We'll bring her back. It'll be easier for you."

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"When do you want us to bring her back?"

"She has to go to school on Monday."

"We'll bring her back Sunday night then."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Pete's parents smiled at him.


	26. Chapter 26

About two months later and Addison was on maternity leave and completely fed up and tired. Tara was home with her while Pete had to stay at work longer. Addison led back on the couch, her hands on her bump. Tara got some ice cream and a spoon from the kitchen before she walked back into the living room to Addison. Addison gave Tara a tired smiled and looked back at the TV. Tara smiled back and sat down, eating her ice cream.

"You can put something else on if you want." Addison handed the remote to Tara.

"Okay." Tara took the remote and switched through the channels. Addison watched as Tara flicked through the channels and rubbed her bump. "Do you need anything?" Tara looked at Addison.

"No." Addison shook her head. "Only to give birth." She let out a sigh.

"Can't be that long anymore." Tara smiled slightly.

"I just wish she'd hurry up."

"She seems to like it in there."

"I know." Addison sighed and Tara smiled at her before she looked back at the TV and ate some more ice cream. "Did your dad say what time he'd be back?"

"No." Tara shook her head. "He just said that he has this patient and it would take a little longer."

"Okay." Addison nodded and shifted her position. Tara watched her before she looked back at the screen. They sat in a comfortable silence watching the TV for a while. Tara got up and carried the rest of the ice cream back into the kitchen.

"Tara." Addison called. "Tara."

"What's wrong?" Tara walked back into the living room quickly.

"Call your dad, my waters have just broken." Addison looked at Tara, a hand on her bump. Tara looked at her shocked and walked over to the phone quickly. Addison gripped the back of the couch, watching Tara. She dialled her dad's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Dad, you need to come home, Addison's waters have broken."

_"Oh god, I'll be there as quick as I can."_

"Be quick, dad."

_"Maybe you should call 911, just in case there's traffic."_

"Erm, okay…"

_"Call if you're on the way to the hospital."_

"Okay." Tara nodded.

_"Okay, I'll be quick."_ Pete said before he hung up.

"Is he coming?" Addison looked at Tara.

"Yeah, but he said we should call 911."

"Okay. Owwwwww." Addison gripped the back of the couch as a contraction hit her. Tara walked closer and looked at her helplessly. Addison squeezed her eyes shut, willing the contraction to pass.

"Is...there anything I can do?" Tara bit her lip and looked at her. Addison just shook her head as the contraction passed. "Okay..."

"I'll be fine." Addison gave Tara a smile. Tara just nodded and looked at her. "It only hurts for a little while."

"Okay."

Addison nodded as she looked at Tara. "I guess she's finally fed up of being in there."

"Yeah." Tara gave a smile.

"Are you excited?"

"Erm, yeah." She smiled and nodded.

"Good." Addison smiled and ran a hand over her bump. Tara gave a smile and sat down, hoping that her dad would be here soon.

-

When Pete finally arrived home the first thing he heard was Addison crying out in pain as a contraction hit her. He shut the door close behind him and quickly made his way into the living room. Tara looked up at her father helplessly from where she sat holding Addison's hand.

"I'm sorry, I came as quick as I can." Pete rushed to Addison's side.

"I hate you so much right now, Pete." Addison moaned.

"Did you call 911? We need to get you to the hospital."

"I need to push."

"Addi..." He looked at her.

"I _need_ to push!" Addison looked at him.

"Okay, okay." He nodded and walked to the end of the couch. "Tara, please call Naomi."

Tara picked up the phone and quickly called Naomi. "She's with a patient."

Pete sighed. "She has to come as soon as she can."

"Pete, this baby is coming now!" Addison gripped the back of the couch.

"Okay." Pete stood at the end of the couch and looked at Addison. "Push when you feel the next contraction." Addison nodded and pushed as she felt the next contraction. . Tara stood at Addison's side and watched them. Addison pushed as hard as she could, wanting to be able to hold her daughter. "Okay, keep pushing." Pete looked at her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tara looked at Pete.

"We need something to cut the cord and you can get some blankets please."

"What should I get?"

"I don't know, scissors."

Tara nodded and got up, getting what Pete had asked for. Pete stayed with Addison and looked at her as another contraction hit her and she pushed again. Her hands gripped the back of the couch and the side as she pushed.

"You're doing good, keep pushing."

Addison continued to push as hard as she could, beginning to feel tired.

"Good." Pete nodded and took hold of her hand. Addison gripped his hand tightly as she pushed their daughter out of her body. "I can see her head." Pete smiled. Addison groaned and just pushed. Pete watched her and kept hold of her hand. Addison stopped pushing, falling back against the cushions, trying to get her breath back. "You're doing great." Pete looked at her.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

"One last push, Addi."

Addison looked at Pete before preparing herself to give another push. He watched her and she squeezed his hand tightly as she started to push again. Addison pushed as hard as she could. Just then Tara came back into the living room with a blanket and scissors. She stopped frozen as she could see her sister's head.

"Thanks, Tara." Pete reached for the blanket and the scissors.

"I…I can see a head…" She trailed off.

"Yeah." Pete looked at her and Tara just blinked at him shocked. "Your sister's going to be here soon."

"Like really soon?"

"Yes, really soon." Pete nodded and looked back at Addison. Addison squeezed his hand tightly and gave a hard push. Tara stood and watched and it wasn't long before a loud cry filled the room.

Addison stopped pushing and fell back against the cushions tiredly. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfect." Pete nodded and smiled as he cut the cord. Addison instantly held her arms out for her daughter. Pete took the blanket from Tara and wrapped it around Ashlynn before he walked to Addison's side and placed her in her arms. Addison gently cradled her daughter close to her chest and felt her tears start as she looked at Ashlynn. Ashlynn looked up at the faces above her with wide eyes.

"Hey Ashlynn." Addison whispered and ran her finger over Ashlynn's cheek. Tara still stood at the end of the couch and watched them silently. "She has your eyes." Addison smiled, seeing that Ashlynn had the same blue eyes as Pete and Tara unlike her own green ones.

"Yeah." Pete smiled and looked down at their daughter.

"I can see Tara in her." Addison whispered.

"Really?" Tara asked quietly.

"Really." Addison smiled and looked up at Tara. Tara looked at her and walked closer. "She's got you in her." Addison looked back down at Ashlynn who was gazing up at them. Tara stood next to her dad and just looked down at her baby sister. Addison ran her finger over her daughter's cheek and took in all her features. Pete watched as Tara gazed down at Ashlynn and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "What do you think of your sister?" Addison looked up at Tara.

"She's small." Tara smiled.

"She'll grow fast though." Addison smiled back. Tara smiled and just looked at her sister.

---

An hour later and they were at the practice, both Addison and Ashlynn checked over and both completely healthy. Naomi smiled as she dressed Ashlynn after her check up and placed her into Addison's arms once again. Addison smiled and kissed her daughter's soft skin.

"Now she's finally here." Naomi smiled as she looked down at Ashlynn.

"I know, I didn't think she was ever going to get here."

"She just took her time."

"I know." Addison smiled and swayed Ashlynn who was now asleep.

"Are you going to stay with Pete or are he and Tara staying with you, or not?"

"I don't know." Addison looked up at her friend.

"It's going to be exhausting the first few months when you have to get up several times every night and you are all alone."

"I can't expect him and Tara to live with me for that long, and it'll be easier if I'm at home."

"Yeah..." Naomi looked at her. "You can call me whenever you need me."

"Thanks, Nae." Addison smiled at her friend.

"No problem." Naomi smiled and looked back down at Ashlynn.

"I should get her home."

"Okay." Naomi nodded.

"Where are Pete and Tara?" Addison stood up from the bed.

"Waiting outside."

"Okay." Addison nodded and softly swayed Ashlynn before walking out to them. Pete smiled as she walked towards them. "We're completely healthy." Addison smiled at them.

"Good." Pete smiled.

"So we're ready to go home."

"Okay, let's go then."

Addison smiled and they left the practice. They got into Pete's car and he took them back to Addison's. Addison let Pete carry Ashlynn into her house as her and Tara followed. They walked in and closed the front door behind them.

"I don't want to put her in the nursery yet." Addison looked at Ashlynn sleeping soundly in Pete's arms.

"Okay." Pete nodded and gazed down at his daughter.

"Do you want to hold her, Tara?" Addison looked at Tara, knowing she hadn't held her sister yet.

"Erm, yeah." She nodded slowly.

"Okay. Do you want to sit on the couch?"

"Okay." She nodded and sat down. Addison carefully took Ashlynn from Pete's arm and carried her into the living room and placed her in Tara's arms. Tara leaned back against the couch and held her sister carefully.

"Keep her head supported." Addison sat down next to Tara and watched her. Tara nodded and did as Addison said. "What do you think then?"

"She's cute."

"She's going to resemble you."

"You think?"

"I do." Addison smiled. "I can see you in her now."

"But she's only a few hours old."

"I know but I still can."

Tara smiled and watched her little sister sleeping. Addison smiled as well and looked up at Pete. He stood next to the couch and watched Tara. "She's really small and light." Tara whispered.

"Yeah." Pete smiled at her. Tara just watched her baby sister sleep, taking in what she looked like. Pete smiled and sat down on the couch as well.

Addison turned to look at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" He smiled.

"For giving me a family."

"Thank _you_ ." He smiled at her.

"You don't have to thank me. I should thank you. You gave me Ashlynn and Tara, and you." She smiled at him.

"So you don't hate me anymore?"

"No." She shook her head at him.

"Good." He smiled. Addison smiled as well and leaned forward, kissing him softly. Pete took one of her hands in his and kissed her back.

"Thank you." She whispered again.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do."

"No, I have to thank you, for being you."

"I wouldn't have any of this if it wasn't for you."

"I love you." He kissed her again. "So, so much."

"I love all of you, so, so much." Addison kissed him back tenderly. Tara swayed Ashlynn slightly and glanced up at Addison as she heard what she said. Did she really just say that she loved them all? Tara looked at her, wondering if she really meant what she just said before she looked back down at her baby sister. Addison smiled and slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked into Pete's eyes. He smiled at her and ran his thumb gently over her hand.

"I couldn't wish for anything more." She whispered.

"Nor me." He looked at her. Addison grinned before looking at Tara and Ashlynn. Tara held Ashlynn securely in her arms and gazed down at her.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Addison looked back at Pete.

"I don't know, Tara has school tomorrow, she needs her stuff."

"Okay." Addison nodded and looked back down at Tara.

"But we could get up early and go to mine."

"It's up to you."

"Do you want to stay, Tara?" Pete looked at her.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Okay then." Pete nodded as well. Addison smiled, glad they were staying.

---

That night Addison groaned and rolled over in bed as Ashlynn's cries came over the baby monitor.

"I can go if you want." Pete murmured, his eyes still closed.

"She's probably hungry." Addison mumbled.

"Shall I get her here?"

"Okay." Addison snuggled down into her bed.

"Okay." Pete got up slowly before he sleepily made his way into the nursery. Ashlynn led in her crib crying loudly, her blanket nearly off of her tiny body. "Shhh baby." Pete leaned down and carefully picked her up before cradled her against his chest. She calmed down slightly but still continued to cry. "Shh." He whispered and ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. Ashlynn turned her head towards his chest, crying. He placed a kiss on her head and walked back into the bedroom.

"Is she hungry?" Addison asked sleepily and sat up in bed, holding her arms out for Ashlynn.

"Yeah, I think so." Pete placed her in her arms before he got back into bed. Addison leaned back against the headboard and pulled her pyjama up so Ashlynn could suckle which she instantly did. Pete lay down and looked up at her sleepily. Addison smiled down at him and pecked his lips softly. He smiled and kissed her back gently.

"Go back to sleep." Addison whispered.

"Hmm it's okay." He smiled sleepily.

"You've got to take Tara to school go and go back home early, you sleep."

He just looked up at her and yawned.

"Sleep." Addison looked back at him.

"Yeah, fine."

"Good." Addison smiled and watched as he drifted off to sleep again. Ashlynn was lying in her arms contently. "You hungry, baby?" Addison softly ran her finger over Ashlynn's cheek as she suckled. She looked up at her with wide eyes, sucking hungrily. Addison smiled as she watched her daughter nurse. After a while Ashlynn closed her eyes and Addison could feel her sucking getting lighter. Addison softly swayed her daughter until she fell asleep and she carefully carried her back into the nursery where she laid her down in the crib and placed her blanket over her. Addison then made her way to the spare room to check on Tara. She was curled up under her blanket in the middle of the bed. Addison smiled softly and just watched her sleep. She didn't move, just slept peacefully, her breathing slow and deep. Addison quietly walked back to her bedroom where she crawled in next to Pete, snuggling up to him before drifting off to sleep again.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: So, this is kind of short and not much really happens. It's just some fluff really.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------

A week later and Tara made her way to Addison's after school to spend some time with her baby sister.

"Hey." Addison smiled as she opened the door, swaying Ashlynn in her arms.

"Hey." Tara smiled back and walked in.

"How was your day?" Addison shut the front door behind Tara.

"Okay." She shrugged and put her bag onto the floor.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Do you have noodles?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "Do you want anything with them?"

"What have you got?" Tara asked and followed her into the kitchen.

"Erm." Addison opened the cupboards, holding Ashlynn in one hand. "You can look in the fridge if you want."

"Okay." Tara nodded and opened the fridge.

"Anything you want in there?"

"Do you have cheese sauce or something?"

Addison searched through her cupboard before pulling out some cheese sauce. "I do."

"Cool." Tara smiled.

"I know you like cheese sauce so I bought some in." Addison smiled and pulled out the noodles as well.

"Thank you." Tara smiled and watched her.

"No problem. Here, you hold Ashlynn while I make the noodles." Addison carefully placed Ashlynn in her sister's arms. Tara smiled and sat down on a chair with her sister. Ashlynn looked up at Tara with wide eyes as Addison made the noodles.

"Hey Ashley." Tara whispered. Ashlynn let out a small gurgle at her sister. Tara grinned and ran a finger over her sister's cheek. Ashlynn wrapped her tiny hand around her big sister's finger and held it tightly. Tara smiled and placed a kiss on Ashlynn's tiny hand.

"She's already looking up to you." Addison smiled as she watched them. Tara smiled and looked up at Addison. Addison smiled back while she waited for the noodles to cook.

"Addi?" Tara asked quietly, looking at her.

"Yeah, Tara?" Addison looked back at her, seeing the change in her body language.

"I, erm, I...I was wondering, if…" She stammered. "I think now that, that there is Ashlynn, I mean of course she's going to call you mum and I think it, it would be…weird if, erm..." She trailed off.

Addison frowned slightly at Tara. "What are you trying to say?"

Tara looked at her insecurely before she glanced down. "I was wondering if I could call you mum as well…" She whispered quietly.

Addison smiled as she heard what Tara wanted. "Of course you can. I'd be honoured if you called me mum."

"Really?" Tara looked up at her.

"Really." Addison smiled. "I'd love that."

"Okay." Tara smiled at her relieved.

"Come here." Addison held her arms open for a hug. Tara smiled and got up, holding Ashlynn securely against her chest. Addison wrapped her arms around Tara and hugged her closely, kissing the top of her head. Tara rested her head against Addison's chest while she held Ashlynn. "You know I've thought of you as a daughter for a while." Addison whispered.

"You did?" Tara looked up at her.

"I have." Addison nodded. Tara smiled and hugged Addison again, tears glistering in her eyes. Addison held her close and kissed the top of her head again.

"Thank you." Tara whispered.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I feel like I do."

"You don't." Addison smiled. Tara smiled and pulled away, still holding Ashlynn close to her chest. "So, cheese sauce on your noodles?" Addison looked at Tara.

"Yes, please." Tara nodded.

"It sounds like something I would have eaten when I was pregnant." Addison smiled and got Tara her noodles.

"It tastes really good." Tara smiled.

"I'm sure it does." Addison put the bowl in front of Tara and took Ashlynn back from her.

"Thanks." Tara smiled and picked up her fork.

"No problem." Addison sat down opposite Tara holding Ashlynn close. Tara smiled and started to eat her noodles. "Do anything exciting in school?"

"Not really, we wrote a science test."

"Ah." Addison nodded. "How do you think you did?"

"Pretty good I think."

"Good." Addison smiled. Tara smiled back and ate some more of her noodles. "So how many of your friends have you shown photos of Ashlynn?" Addison smiled.

"Many." Tara smiled widely.

"I thought so."

"I had to, she is so cute."

"I know." Addison smiled and looked down at Ashlynn. Ashlynn gazed up at her mother, her head cuddled against her chest. "You've already picked up some of your sister's faces haven't you?" Addison tapped Ashlynn's nose lightly.

"What did she do?" Tara looked at her little sister and smiled.

"She just pulls some faces you pull." Addison smiled. Tara smiled and watched Ashlynn while she ate. "Enjoying your noodles?"

"Yeah, they're really good."

"Good." Addison smiled.

"Is it okay if I stay until dad comes home from work?" Tara looked at Addison.

"That's fine. You're welcome here any time."

Tara just smiled at her and finished her noodles.

"You could stay the night if you want."

"Really?" She smiled widely.

"Yes." Addison smiled.

"Cool." Tara grinned.

"You can stay whenever."

"Is dad going to stay as well then? Because I need to go home and get changed in the morning."

"You can ask him or I'll drop you home in the morning. You know you could leave some clothes here."

"Yeah." Tara nodded.

"Or if you ring your dad maybe he can get some clothes on his way home?"

"Yeah, I'll ask him."

"Okay." Addison smiled. Tara smiled back and carried her plate to the sink. "So what do you want to do this afternoon?" Addison looked at Tara.

"Hmm, I don't know." Tara put her plate into the sink and turned around to look at Addison.

"We could take Ashlynn to the park once I've fed her."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll go and fed her now then."

"Okay." Tara nodded.

"You be alright down here on your own?"

"Yep, I'll call dad."

"Okay." Addison smiled and walked up to the nursery to feed Ashlynn.

Tara watched as she walked out before she picked up the phone and dialled Pete's number. "Hey dad, can I stay at mum's tonight?"

_"You want to stay where?"_ Pete asked again.

"At mum's, Addi's."

_"Oh… yes, of course."_

"Are you staying as well?"

_"Yeah I think so."_

"Can you bring me over some clothes then please?"

_"Yes sure, anything in particular?"_

"Jeans and my red t-shirt with my black hoodie."

_"Okay."_ Pete nodded.

"Thanks, dad." She smiled.

_"No problem, I'll see you later then."_

"Okay, bye." Tara smiled and hung up the phone. She put the phone aside and walked into the living room to wait for Addison.

Half an hour later and Addison made her way back down the stairs with Ashlynn. Tara smiled at them as they walked into the room.

"Shall we take her to the park then?" Addison smiled back at Tara.

"Yep." Tara smiled and got up.

"Okay then." Addison strapped Ashlynn securely into her buggy. Tara waited for her and they made their way out of the house and towards the park. Addison pushed the buggy along and Tara walked by her side.

"Dad will bring me some clothes tonight."

"Is he staying as well?" Addison waited for Tara to open the gate before she pushed the buggy through.

"Yeah, I think so." Tara nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled. Tara smiled at her and they walked along. "Look, she's gone to sleep." Addison smiled as she looked at Ashlynn sleeping.

"Aww." Tara smiled and looked down at her baby sister.

"And we came to the park for her."

"Hmm, yeah." Tara smiled.

"You can bring her loads when she's older." Addison smiled at Tara.

"Yeah." Tara grinned. "That'll be fun."

"Definitely."

Tara smiled happily and watched Ashlynn sleep.

"Anywhere you want to go while we're out?"

"Maybe we can grab some ice cream?" Tara looked at her.

"Sure." Addison nodded.

"Okay." Tara smiled.

"What flavour do you want?"

"Strawberry."

"Good choice." Addison smiled.

"What's your favourite flavour?"

"Strawberry, yours?"

"Same." She smiled. Addison smiled and they walked to the ice cream store. Tara ordered her strawberry ice cream and accepted it happily. Addison ordered strawberry ice cream as well and they sat outside to eat it. "Dad doesn't like strawberry ice cream. I never got why." Tara stated while she ate her ice.

"He doesn't?" Addison frowned." What flavour does he like?"

"Lemon."

"Eww." Addison screwed her nose up. "That sounds gross." Tara just shrugged and smiled. "Have you ever tried lemon ice cream?" Addison looked at Tara and ate some of her ice cream. Tara ate her ice cream and looked at the people who walked past them. Addison protectively pulled Ashlynn's buggy closer to her. She was still laid on her back, sleeping peacefully. Addison made sure she wasn't too hot or too cold and Tara watched her while she ate her ice cream.

"When's your birthday, Tara?" Addison looked at her.

"On December fifth."

"Only two more months to go then." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Tara smiled as well.

"Excited?"

"A little."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know. Maybe this new dance game for my play station." She smiled.

"What's it called?"

"Dance station."

"Okay." Addison smiled at her. Tara smiled and continued to eat her ice cream. Once they finished their ice creams they started walking again. They continued to walk through the park for a while before they decided to make their way back to Addison's house.

"Do you want to hold her for a while?" Addison looked at Tara once they were inside and she had un-strapped Ashlynn from her buggy.

"Yeah." Tara nodded. Addison smiled and gently placed Ashlynn in Tara's arms. Tara smiled down at her sister and walked into the living room to sit down.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks." She shook her head.

"Okay." Addison smiled and sat down next to Tara. Tara smiled as well and leaned back against the cushions while she gazed down at Ashlynn. Addison smiled and looked at her two girls.

"Do you think she knows who I am?" Tara looked up at Addison.

"Yes." Addison smiled and nodded. "She definitely knows who you are." Tara smiled and looked back down at her sister. "She looks around for you when I mention your name."

"She does?"

"She does." Addison smiled. "She knows your voice as well." Tara looked at her and smiled widely. "I think you two have had a bond since before she was born."

"But I wasn't really nice at the beginning." Tara looked down sheepishly.

"I know, but it doesn't matter now." Addison wrapped an arm around Tara and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry though." Tara looked up at Addison.

"It's okay."

Tara gave a small sigh and leaned against Addison's side. Addison hugged her close and kissed the top of Tara's head. The three of them just stayed like that for a while.


	28. Chapter 28

Four nights later and Addison couldn't get Ashlynn to sleep, she just kept crying really loudly and Addison had tried everything and was exhausted herself and began crying. In a desperate attempt she picked up her phone and dialled Pete's number.

_"Hello?"_ Pete asked sleepily as he picked up after a few seconds.

"Pete?" Addison whispered, Ashlynn's cried loud in the background.

_"Addi."_ Pete could tell that something was wrong and felt suddenly wide awake.

"She won't stop crying and I don't know what to do." Addison began crying again.

_"Addi..."_ Pete sat up in bed as he heard her crying. _"And she's not just hungry?"_

"No. I've tried feeding her five times already. She doesn't need changing. I've tried everything and I'm just so tired." She sobbed and held Ashlynn close to her.

_"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'll be right there."_

"Okay." Addison whispered and sniffed.

_"I'll be as quick as I can."_ Pete said before he hung up and got up from his bed. He got out of bed and got dressed quickly walking into the hallway where he saw Tara. "Tara, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She stood at the top of the stairs and watched him.

"I have to bring Addison and Ashlynn here. Ashlynn won't stop crying."

"But, dad, I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry, baby, but I really have to go, just go back to sleep."

"But, dad…" Tara trailed off as he left and she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling scared.

"Just go back to sleep, Tara." Pete called up the stairs before he grabbed his car keys and walked out the front door. Tara glanced around and hugged herself tighter, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. How could he just leave her here all alone? She walked back to her room, turning the lights on so she didn't feel as alone.

-

Ten minutes later and Pete arrived at Addison's. As he entered the house he could hear Ashlynn's cries coming from the nursery and he rushed up the stairs. He made his way into the nursery where he found Addison with Ashlynn in her arms.

"She just won't stop." Addison looked at Pete, tears running down her own cheeks as she swayed their daughter. Pete walked towards them and carefully lifted Ashlynn into his arms. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do." Addison wiped away her tears and watched Pete.

"There's no reason to be sorry, I'm glad you called." Pete pulled her towards him with one arm.

"I'm just so tired." She whispered.

"I know." He placed a kiss on her hair. "I'll take you to mine, have you got everything you need?"

"I'll go pack some clothes a minute. Can you pack hers?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"Thanks." Addison sniffed and pulled back, leaving the nursery and walking to her bedroom. Pete held Ashlynn against his chest with one arm and started to gather her things together. She still continued to cry but her cries were now quieter.

"Shhh." Pete tried to calm her down while he packed her stuff. Ashlynn turned her head towards his chest, feeling the familiarity and gradually began to calm down. Pete put the bag with Ashlynn's stuff over his shoulder and dropped a kiss on her head, running his hand up and down her back. Her crying stopped and she just looked up at Pete with tear stained cheeks. "Hey, everything's okay." He whispered as he looked down at his daughter. Ashlynn looked back at him with the bright blue eyes that she had inherited from him and in that moment she looked so much like Tara. Pete smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Ashlynn continued to look up at him before giving a small yawn and closing her eyes. Pete held her close as she rested her cheek against his chest. It didn't take long for Ashlynn to drift off to sleep and dream happily in his arms. Pete smiled and swayed her in his arms slightly as he waited for Addison

Addison walked back out of her bedroom with a bag over her shoulder and she looked down at the sleeping Ashlynn in amazement. "How…how did you do that?"

"I don't know...she just fell asleep."

Addison sighed, beginning to feel like a crap mother. She couldn't get her own daughter to stop crying.

"Come on, let's go." Pete gave a smile. Addison nodded and followed him down the stairs and out to his car where he securely strapped Ashlynn in. He made sure she was comfortable before he walked over to the driver seat. Addison was already in the passenger's seat, her head resting against the window. Pete gave a smile as he got in and pulled out of her driveway.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Addison whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry." He looked at her as they drove along.

"I am though." She sighed. "This is just really hard."

"You know you can call me anytime."

"I just feel like failure when I try everything to get her to stop crying and all you do is hold her and she stops." Addison could feel her tears starting again.

"You're not a failure, Addi. You're just tired, that's normal. It's not your fault." Pete looked at her and reached for her hand.

"Then why does she stop instantly for you and not me?" She let him take her hand.

"I don't know, but it has nothing to do with you."

Addison just turned her head away, feeling horrible. Pete sighed and gave her hand a squeeze. "I just want to sleep." She whispered.

"I know, you can sleep as long as you want when we're home."

Addison nodded, closing her eyes. Pete glanced back at Ashlynn who was still asleep and they drove along in silence. They arrived at Pete's and Addison got out of the car, walking up the front steps as Pete got Ashlynn from the car. He took her bag and held her with one arm as he followed Addison to the door and unlocked it.

"Will you be okay putting her to bed?" Addison turned to look at him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison nodded and walked up the stairs while Pete locked the front door. As Addison got to the top of the stairs she saw Tara stood in the doorway to her bedroom. Tara looked at her and didn't say anything before she turned and walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. "Tara?" Addison could see something was wrong and walked towards Tara's bedroom, opening the door and walking in. "Tara?"

"Go away." Tara stated, not looking at her.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Addison walked over towards Tara's bed.

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

"Tara, honey." Addison switched on Tara's bedside lamp and could see the tears glistening on her cheeks. "What is it? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tara just shrugged and still didn't look at her. "Tara, talk to me, please." Addison sat down on the edge of Tara's bed and placed a hand on her arm.

"Dad just left. I needed him and he left me all alone, because of you and Ashlynn."

Addison felt her heart sink at Tara's words. "I'm sorry, Tara." Addison stroked Tara's hair. "Why did you need him?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh, Tara." Addison looked down at the young girl. "What happened in the dream?"

"I don't know, it doesn't really make sense now. I just woke up and was scared and I wanted to go to dad but he was about to leave."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. He should have stayed with you than come to me."

Tara just shrugged and stared at the wall in front of her.

"Come here." Addison held her arms out for a hug. Tara sobbed slightly and wrapped her arms around Addison. "It's okay, it's okay." Addison hugged Tara slightly and rocked her, kissing her hair.

"He likes Ashlynn better than me now." Tara whispered.

"That's not true. Your dad loves both of you just the same."

Tara just sobbed quietly, her head against Addison's chest as tears were running down her cheeks. Addison held Tara close, running a hand up and down her back soothingly, kissing her hair every now and then. Tara calmed down after a while and just kept her arms around Addison a little longer.

"Do you want to stay with me and your dad tonight?" Addison whispered.

She shrugged. "I don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me. You'd never bother me, Tara."

Tara sniffed and nodded slightly as she pulled away. "Okay."

"Okay." Addison gave Tara a smile and wiped away her tears. Tara sniffed again and watched as Addison got up from her bed again. As Addison stood up she held a hand out to Tara. Tara took her hand and got up as well. Addison smiled and led Tara from the room, into the bathroom where she got some tissue and handed it to Tara before walking into Pete's bedroom. Tara wiped away her tears and followed Addison into the bedroom. Addison pulled the sheets back so Tara could get into the bed. Tara got in and lay down in the middle of the bed. Addison got in next to her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. Tara smiled and cuddled up next to her.

"Just try and sleep." Addison whispered. Tara nodded and snuggled up under the blanket, closing her eyes. Addison kissed the top of Tara's head again and felt her drift off to sleep. Just then Pete walked into the bedroom after he put Ashlynn to sleep. Addison glanced up at him, holding Tara close.

"Is something wrong with her?" Pete asked as he walked towards the bed, seeing Tara snuggled up to Addison.

"She had a bad dream and you just left her."

He frowned. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"She's ten and she had a bad dream, of course it's bad."

He sighed slightly and sat down on the bed. "I told her I'd be back as quick as I can."

"You shouldn't have left." Addison looked at him. "You shouldn't have left her alone."

"You were crying on the phone because of Ashlynn, what was I supposed to do?" He looked back at her.

"I could have handled Ashlynn for a few more minutes while you were with Tara. Or you could have even brought her with you."

He sighed. "Yeah, I was worried, I didn't think."

"You need to think of both of them, not just one."

"I do think of both of them."

"You didn't tonight." Addison pointed out. "Tara feels like you like Ashlynn more than her."

"But that's not true. It was just once, I made a mistake."

"You need to be telling her that."

"Yeah, I know."

Addison looked at him and just held Tara close. Pete turned the light on his nightstand off and lay down, looking at Tara and Addison. Addison shifted her and Tara a bit closer to Pete as he lay down. Pete leaned over and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Addison watched him silently, Tara led between them. Pete gave a smile and ran his hand over Tara's hair as he laid his head back down.

"Night Pete." Addison whispered.

"Night." He whispered and leaned over once again, pecking her lips. She softly kissed him back before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, feeling his arm wrap around her and Tara. He held them close and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.


	29. Chapter 29

A few days later and Addison opened her front door to her parents. "Hey." She smiled, surprised to see them. "I didn't know you were coming."

"We thought we'd surprise you." Bizzy looked at her.

"It certainly is a surprise." Addison smiled. "Come in." She shut her front door once her parents had walked into the hallway.

"So where is our granddaughter?" Edward looked at Addison.

"In the living room." Addison smiled and led them into the living room where she picked Ashlynn up from her play mat. Bizzy and Edward followed her, smiling widely as they saw their granddaughter. "Who wants to hold her first?" Addison smiled proudly as she swayed her daughter.

"Give her to me." Bizzy held her arms out. Addison gently placed her daughter in her mother's arms and watched them.

"She's beautiful." Edward smiled as he watched his wife swaying Ashlynn.

"She's perfect." Addison smiled, her eyes on her daughter. Bizzy smiled and gazed down at the little girl. "She's really bonded with Tara." Addison looked at her parents.

"Tara is the daughter of this Pete?" Bizzy looked at her.

"Yes." Addison nodded. "I treat her like a daughter as well."

"So you two are together now?"

"We are." Addison smiled. Bizzy nodded and looked at her daughter. "They'll be over for lunch." Addison looked at her parents.

"Good, we wanted to meet them anyway."

"You will." Addison smiled.

"Good." Bizzy nodded and looked back down at Ashlynn. Ashlynn was looking up at her grandmother with her big blue eyes. "She looks a lot like you when you were a baby, but she doesn't have your eyes." Bizzy said as she looked down at the little girl.

"She has Pete's eyes." Addison smiled softly. "I can see Tara in her as well."

"It has to be difficult." Bizzy looked up at Addison. "With this other girl, now that you have your own daughter."

"Why would it be difficult?" Addison looked at her mother.

"Because you have your own daughter as well."

"So?"

"So it's difficult. Treating them the same and everything, I mean she's not your daughter."

"Doesn't matter. I still love her."

Bizzy looked at her. "But not the way you love your own child."

"It is." Addison nodded.

"There's no difference for you? Between her and your own daughter?"

"I love them both the same."

"Oh." Bizzy looked at her before she looked back down at Ashlynn.

"It doesn't matter that we're not blood related."

"I thought it does. That and the fact that you haven't even known her that long."

Addison was annoyed with her mother's words. "It doesn't matter that I haven't known her for that long. She is still like a daughter to me and always will be. I don't care that we're not blood related, nor does Tara."

Bizzy just looked at her daughter before responding. "I see."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"It's not my decision."

"No, it's not." Addison looked at her parents.

"If you're happy." Bizzy shrugged slightly and looked down at Ashlynn.

"I am. I'm very happy, we all are."

"So things are working out with Pete?" Edward looked at his daughter.

"They are." Addison smiled.

"And you're not just together because of the baby?" Edward wanted to make sure that his daughter was happy here.

"No. We love each other, Ashley's just a bonus." Addison smiled softly and looked at her daughter.

"Are you going to move in together?"

"Eventually, yes." Addison nodded.

"Okay." Edward nodded as well and Ashlynn gave a small cry from Bizzy's arms.

"Is she hungry?" Bizzy looked at Addison.

"No." Addison shook her head. "I fed her half an hour ago."

"Oh." Bizzy nodded.

"She sometimes gets restless." Addison ran her finger over her daughter's cheek. "What's wrong baby?" Ashlynn looked up at her and started to cry a little louder. "Hey, hey, hey." Addison gently took her daughter's from her mother's arms. "What's wrong?" Addison began to sway Ashlynn. She continued to cry, a tear escaping her eyes. "Shh, shh." Addison placed a soft kiss on Ashlynn's forehead and held her close as she swayed her. Ashlynn's head leaned against Addison's chest and she started to calm down. "Shh." Addison gave Ashlynn her little finger to grip hold of. Ashlynn took her finger and the crying slowly came to an end. "Hey, that's better." Addison smiled at her daughter. Ashlynn looked up at her before closing her eyes, her tiny hand still around Addison's finger. "See, there was no need for those tears now." Addison smiled.

Edward and Bizzy smiled as they watched their granddaughter. Addison continued to sway Ashlynn, letting her daughter hold her finger tightly. It wasn't long and Ashlynn was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Addison looked at her father.

"Yeah." He nodded and Addison carefully lifted Ashlynn into his arms. Addison smiled, Ashlynn still holding onto her finger. Edward smiled and gazed down at his granddaughter.

"What do you think of her?" Addison looked at her father.

"She's perfect."

"She is."

Edward smiled and watched Ashlynn sleep peacefully in his arms.

"When are they going to come for lunch?" Bizzy looked at Addison.

"They'll be here at eleven."

"Oh okay." She nodded.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. Bizzy nodded and watched Ashlynn in Edward's arms.

---

A few hours later and Pete and Tara arrived at Addison's for lunch. They let themselves in and stepped into the hallway.

"Hey." Addison smiled at them and pecked Pete's lips.

"Hey." He smiled and kissed her back.

"My parents are here." She whispered and pulled back from the kiss.

"Oh..." He looked at her.

"Yeah." Addison nodded and sighed.

"It's fine." He gave a smile. "I have to meet them at some point."

"I know." She looked up at him.

"They can't be that bad." He smiled.

"You've never met them." Addison took hold of his hand and led him into the living room. Bizzy and Edward sat on the couch and looked up at them as they walked in. "Pete, this my mum, Bizzy, and my dad, Edward. This is Pete, my boyfriend, and Tara his daughter." Addison squeezed Pete's hand and wrapped and arm around Tara, pulling her close.

"It's nice to meet you finally." Pete smiled at Addison's parents.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too." Bizzy looked at Pete. Tara just smiled at them shyly. Addison smiled down at her and pulled Tara closer. Bizzy didn't say anything and just watched the three of them standing there.

"So, Pete." Edward looked at him. "What is it you do?"

"I'm a doctor, I do alternative medicine."

"So you work with Addison?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"So you see a lot of each other?"

"We do, yeah." He nodded again.

"That's good." Edward nodded at him.

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

"I'm just going to go get Ashlynn a minute." Addison looked at them. "Want to help me Tara?"

"Sure." Tara nodded and followed Addison.

Once Addison and Tara were out of ear shot Edward turned back to Pete again. "What are your intentions with Addison?"

"My intentions?" Pete looked back at him.

"Yes." Edward nodded. "Do you plan on moving in with her, marrying her, staying with her until you die?"

"I do. I just want to be with her and I hope we can move in together soon."

"Okay." Edward nodded. "You make her very happy and she loves you."

Pete smiled. "She makes me very happy as well."

"That's good. So, you're a family now? The four of you?"

"We are." He smiled.

"That's good." Edward smiled. "Ashlynn is amazing."

"She really is. She's perfect." Pete smiled proudly.

"Tara…is it? Seems amazing as well."

"Tara, yes." He nodded.

"Well, we have two granddaughters into our lives then." Edward smiled.

Pete smiled back at him. "Yeah, Tara really loves Addison."

"That's good. I'm glad that you're all happy."

Pete nodded and smiled at Edward. Just then Addison and Tara walked back down the stairs, Addison carrying Ashlynn. She was awake and looked around her with wide eyes. "Shall we go see daddy?" Addison smiled down at her daughter as she walked towards Pete.

"Hey baby." Pete smiled down at Ashlynn and placed a kiss on her head. Ashlynn looked up at Pete with wide eyes as she lay in her mother's arms. He smiled and ran his hand down her cheek. Gently Addison placed Ashlynn in Pete's arms before walking into the kitchen to finish making lunch. Bizzy sat at the couch and watched as Pete swayed Ashlynn in his arms. Ashlynn gave a small gurgle as she looked up at her father and Tara placed her finger in her sister's palm. Ashlynn wrapped her hand around Tara's finger and turned her head to look at her.

"Hey Ashley." Tara smiled. Ashlynn gazed up at her sister and gave another gurgle. "Aren't you all happy today." Tara tickled her sister's sides. Pete swayed Ashlynn slightly and smiled as he watched his two girls. "When do you think she'll smile, dad?" Tara looked up at her father.

"Can't be too long actually."

"I can't wait to see her smile. I bet it's like mum's." Tara grinned and looked back at Ashlynn.

"Yeah." Pete smiled. Tara smiled and moved her finger about, feeling Ashlynn tighten her grip. She grinned and placed a kiss on Ashlynn's tiny hand.

"Can I hold her, dad?" Tara looked up at Pete.

"Of course you can." Pete smiled and placed Ashlynn carefully in Tara's arms. Tara smiled and held her baby sister close to her. Ashlynn gazed up at Tara with her wide blue eyes and gurgled again. Tara grinned and tickled Ashlynn's sides slightly. She waved her tiny arms around slightly and looked up at Tara.

"You're so happy today." Tara watched her little sister. Pete smiled and watched the two of them.

"Lunch is ready." Addison smiled at them as she walked back into the living room. Bizzy and Edward smiled at her and got up from the couch before they made their way into the kitchen. "Are you going to eat with her on your lap, Tara?" Addison smiled at her two girls.

"Yeah." Tara nodded and smiled widely.

"Okay." Addison let Tara walk into the kitchen before following her. Tara sat down on a chair and placed Ashlynn securely on her lap. Bizzy watched as Tara sat down with Ashlynn to eat. She kept an eye on them and started to eat as well. Addison and Pete sat down as well, eating their lunch and starting up a light conversation. Tara made sure Ashlynn was comfortable while she ate her lunch and listened to what the others were talking about.

"Did Archie say when he'd come over?" Addison looked at her parents, wanting to show her daughter off to her big brother.

"He's busy with work at the moment, but I think he wants to visit soon." Bizzy looked at Addison.

"Okay." Addison smiled and nodded.

"He was worried about you at the beginning."

"I know, but he has nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah." Bizzy looked at her. Addison smiled at her parents and continued eating. "Don't you miss New York?" Her mother asked while she finished her lunch.

"I did at first, but not so much now. I miss all the shops, and Mark and Archie, but I'm very happy here." Addison smiled. Bizzy just looked at her and nodded. "Actually, I could be happy anywhere so long as I'm with Pete, Tara and Ashlynn." Pete looked at her and smiled while he ate. Addison smiled back and pushed her plate away from her as she finished.

"So are you still in touch with Mark?" Bizzy asked after she finished as well.

"Yes." Addison nodded. "We call each other a few times and email. He said he's going to try and come out to see Ashlynn."

"That's nice, I always liked him." Bizzy nodded. "He's a good surgeon."

"He is." Addison smiled.

"Why did you never start something with him actually?"

"Because he's a friend." Addison looked up at her mother annoyed.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

Bizzy just nodded and pushed her plate away from her as well. Addison stood up and picked up the empty plates, carrying them to the sink. Bizzy leaned back in her chair and watched Pete and Tara.

"Anyone want anything else to eat?" Addison glanced at them.

"No thanks." They shook their heads.

"Okay." Addison nodded at them. Tara leaned back in her chair and lifted Ashlynn up who gazed at her sister with wide eyes. Addison smiled as she watched them. Tara smiled and placed a kiss on Ashlynn's cheek as Ashlynn gave a gurgle and waved her arms about. Pete smiled as he looked at his daughters.

"Can we take her to the beach?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, sure." Pete nodded and looked at Addison.

"Now?"

"I don't know." Tara shrugged.

"You could now before she has her nap." Addison smiled.

"Okay." Tara nodded and got up from her chair.

"Put some sun block on her first though."

"Okay." Tara nodded again. Addison smiled as she watched Tara with Ashlynn. Pete got up from his chair as well and followed Tara out of the kitchen. Tara carried Ashlynn up to the nursery where she knew the sun block was. Bizzy and Edward stayed in the kitchen with Addison in the meanwhile. Addison looked at her parents, knowing that they had an opinion about Pete.

"He seems nice." Edward stated after a while.

"He's wonderful." Addison smiled.

"I don't see what's so wonderful about him actually." Bizzy shrugged.

Addison sighed in annoyance. "I don't care that you don't because I do, and that's what matters."

"But what is it about him? You could have had any other man."

"I don't want any other man, I want Pete."

"Are you going to marry him?" Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"If it's what he wants." Addison nodded and Bizzy just nodded at her. "So long as I'm with Pete, I'm happy."

"What if he doesn't want to marry you?"

"Then we'll just be together, not married." Addison shrugged.

"But I always thought you want to get married."

"I do, but I don't care so long as I have Pete, Tara and Ashlynn."

"I see." Bizzy stated and just looked at her.

"I love him." Addison looked at her mother. "I really love him."

"What if he's just using you? Maybe he's after your money."

"He's not after my money."

Bizzy looked at her before she spoke again. "So you are really sure about him?"

"Yes." Addison smiled and nodded. "I am."

"But what makes you so sure?" Bizzy still wasn't convinced.

"Because I love him."

"That doesn't mean he's the right one."

"He is." Addison nodded.

"If he's what you want and you think he can make you happy." Bizzy shrugged slightly.

"He does make me happy." Addison smiled.

"Good." Bizzy nodded. Addison nodded as well and looked up as Pete walked back into the kitchen.

"Ashlynn fell asleep in Tara's arms." He smiled and walked closer.

"She's asleep faster than I thought she would be." Addison smiled and glanced at the clock.

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

"Where are they now?"

"I put Ashlynn to bed, Tara's in the living room."

"Okay." Addison nodded and smiled. Pete smiled and looked at her and her parents. "How long are you staying for?" Addison looked at her parents again.

"A few days, we checked into our hotel last night."

"Okay." Addison nodded She was secretly glad they didn't want to stay there.

"Yeah." Bizzy smiled. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"No. Just spending the day with Pete." Addison smiled.

"Oh." She nodded.

"Yeah."

"We wanted to meet up with some old friends, maybe we'll do that today then."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Yeah." Bizzy nodded and looked at Edward.

"We'll leave you alone now then." Edward smiled and stood up.

"Yeah." Bizzy stood up as well.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Addison smiled at her parents. They smiled at her and followed her out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Addison saw them out before she walked back to Pete and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you." She whispered and tightened her arms around him.

"I love you too." He smiled and ran his hands over her back.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." He smiled and placed another kiss on her hair.

"Of course not. I hate it when you're not here." She mumbled.

"I hate sleeping without you. I miss you when you're not here."

"Do…do we have to keep living apart?" She whispered.

"I don't see why actually."

"Really?" Addison smiled and looked up at him.

"Really." He smiled and gently pecked her lips. "Let's move in together." Addison grinned and kissed him back tenderly. Pete smiled and tightened his arms around her waist.

"Where will we live?" She whispered.

"I don't mind, let's just do it soon."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Soon."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I finally have my new laptop!! Wireless seriously rules. I'm not sure how many times I'll update this week as I'm in a show and I'm there or sleeping and there's the whole fact I have to enroll as well and might have to start sixth form Friday. It's a little crazy. I'll def update next week though. There's only two more chapters left then an epilogue. :( But don't worry, I'mmbe uploading a new Paddie fic after to give you guys something.

Enjoy!

* * *

Later that night once Ashlynn had been bathed and was put into bed, Addison and Pete sat down on the couch with Tara.

Tara winkled her eyebrows at them as she saw the way they were both looking at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"We want to talk to you, Tara." Addison looked at her.

"You're not going to tell me that you're breaking up or something, right? I thought things were going good between you." She started to panic slightly.

"No, no, everything's fine." Addison smiled, reassuring Tara. "No, we want to talk you about us living together, the four of us."

"Oh..." She breathed out in relief.

"So what do you think?" Addison looked at Tara.

"Of course I want us to live together." Tara nodded.

"Good." Addison smiled at her.

"But where would we live?"

"We haven't decided on that yet." Addison looked up at Pete. "But me and Ashlynn moving into yours would be more suitable I guess."

"I mean we could also look for a new home, but that would take some time and we want to move in together soon." Pete looked at Tara.

"Or you could move in here with me." Addison looked at them.

"I don't mind. Both houses are on the beach and I wanted to re-decorate my room for a while now anyway." She smiled.

Addison smiled as she looked at Tara. "So we just have to decide whose house to live in." She looked up at Pete.

"I really don't mind where we live." He looked back at her. "As long as it's with you, Tara and Ashlynn."

Addison smiled and softly kissed him on the lips. "Me too." She whispered.

"Maybe we should move in here." Tara stated. "Decorating Ashlynn's room was a lot of work; it took me hours to paint the walls." She looked at them.

"Then we'll have to decorate your room here." Addison smiled.

"But that's going to be fun." Tara smiled as well.

"Definitely." Addison nodded. "You can decorate it any colour you want, but are you really sure you want to move here?"

"Yeah." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled as well and looked at Pete.

"So, we're going to move in here." He smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly.

"So you are." Addison smiled and kissed him back.

"What about tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Tomorrow would be brilliant."

Pete smiled and pecked her lips once again.

"So." Addison looked at Tara. "How do you want your room decorated?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I want a cool colour on the walls."

"You can have whatever colour you want." Addison smiled. "It's your room."

"Cool." Tara grinned and leaned back into the couch, thinking about her new room. Addison looked at Pete before leaning into his side, resting her head on his chest.

"I can't wait till we live together." Pete whispered as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Nor me." She grinned. "We'll be even more of a family."

"We will." He smiled. Addison grinned and snuggled up to his side. Tara smiled as she looked at them before she rested her head on the cushions and looked back on the TV. The three of them sat together, watching the TV like a family. Tara was cuddled up on one end of the couch, her feet resting on Pete's lap while Addison was snuggled up on his other side. Addison gave a small yawn and stretched out before curling back up again. Tara yawned as well and rubbed her eyes tiredly before looking at the screen again.

"Are you tired, Tara?" Addison looked at her.

"Mhm." She mumbled and nodded her head slightly.

"Why don't you go to bed then?"

"I want to see the film."

"Okay." Addison smiled softly. Pete smiled as he looked at his daughter who fought to keep her eyes open and it wasn't much longer before Tara fell asleep on the couch.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Pete asked quietly, looking down at Addison who had her head rested on his chest.

"Hmm, yeah." She yawned before stretching out and sitting up, looking at Tara. "She's already asleep."

"Yeah, I'm going to carry her upstairs."

"Okay." Addison smiled and stood up, turning the TV off and making sure everything was locked. Pete got up from the couch and leaned down to Tara, carefully lifting her up. Addison watched Pete walk up the stairs before she turned the lights off and followed Pete. He walked into the guest room and laid Tara down in the middle of the bed. She mumbled and curled into a ball instantly under the covers.

He made sure she was comfortable and placed a kiss on her head. "Good night baby."

"Night." She murmured. Pete smiled and made his way out of the room again. Addison smiled at him as she made her way up the stairs, quietly walking into the nursery to check on Ashlynn before she made her way into the spare room, that would become Tara's, to check on Tara. She was lying on her side, cuddled up under the blanket in the middle of the bed.

"Night Tara." Addison whispered and kissed Tara's forehead.

"Night." Tara mumbled and stirred slightly.

"Sweet dreams, baby."

Tara blinked a few times, looking up at her. "Night mum, I love you." She whispered.

Addison smiled as she heard Tara's words and kissed her forehead again. "Night Tara, I love you too." Tara's eyes were closed again already and she snuggled up under her blanket. Addison smiled and left the room, walking to her bedroom where Pete was already in bed. He smiled at her and watched as she walked towards her side of the bed. She changed into pyjamas before crawling into bed next to him, curling into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Tara told me she loves me." Addison whispered and looked up at Pete.

"Really?" He smiled and looked at her.

"Really." Addison smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"And I love you as well." Addison grinned as she kissed him back.

"Thank you." He whispered against her lips.

"For what?" Addison pulled back and looked at him.

He looked back at her and ran his thumb over her cheek. "For not only being the perfect woman for me, but also the best mum I could have found for my daughter."

Addison blushed as she looked at him. "I'm not perfect."

"To me you are."

Addison smiled as she looked at him. "I'm not as perfect as you think I am. I have many flaws."

"I can't wait to discover every single one of them."

"Ah, I don't think you're going to like all of them."

"Which will I not like?"

"Well, you haven't seen me freak out or get angry yet. I go crazy shopping and buy loads of stuff that I don't always use. I'm still secretly unsure of myself. I go a little crazy at times."

He smiled. "I will still love you, with all of your flaws."

"Hmm, I hope so."

"I promise." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Good." She smiled and kissed him back. "What are your flaws then?"

"My flaws." He thought about it and smiled. "I don't think I have any."

"Oh come on, you must have some." Addison rested her chin on his chest.

"Well, you already discovered that I get easily jealous when it comes to you."

"Hmm, you do." She smiled.

"Because I want you all to myself." He pecked her lips.

"I'm completely yours, forever."

"Forever?" He smiled.

"Forever." She grinned. Pete smiled and leaned down to kiss her once again. "I love you so much, Pete." Addison kissed him back. "And I love Tara and Ashlynn too, so, so much."

"I love you so, so much as well, all three of you."

"Thank you for giving me them, for giving me a family."

"Thank you for wanting all this." He looked at her. "For being a mum for Tara."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"I do." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"You don't." She whispered and kissed him back. "I should thank you for letting me be a mum to Tara."

"No, you don't." He continued to kiss her.

"I do." Addison smiled and nodded.

"She loves you."

"And I love her. She's my daughter." Addison looked up at Pete.

Pete looked at her before he nodded. "She's your daughter." Addison smiled before she kissed him again softly. "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Pete whispered into the kiss.

"Hmm, a little."

Pete smiled against her lips.

"I love you." She whispered before pulling back and snuggling up to his side, closing her eyes.

"I love you too." He dropped a kiss on her hair. Addison smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Okay, so being stood in the centre of the stage, at the front when screwing up a dance is not the best place. I learnt that. If ever in doubt, just randomly jump then everyone else seems to follow a few seconds later. Gave the audience a good laugh though. And me and my friend. Good fun.

FF is refusing to let me uplaod anything, but thanks to Ocean of Ashes, who taught me a way of updating with uploading, you now have a chapter. :D

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Early the next day, everyone from the practice was meeting up at Pete's to help him and Addison to move his and Tara's stuff into Addison's house. Addison had left Ashlynn with her parents but was panicking slightly.

"Addi, she'll be alright, what is wrong?" Naomi asked as she noticed how uneasy she was.

"I just don't like leaving her, and she's with my parents."

"Don't you trust them with her?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "I just didn't want them to be the first ones I left her with." Addison glanced at her friend. "You know my parents."

"They're not going to let anything happen to her." Naomi smiled. "But if you want we can go and pick her up again. They don't seem to need our help anyway." She pointed towards the men.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "I'd prefer that."

"Okay then." Naomi nodded as well.

"Do you want us to take something back with us?" Addison looked at Pete.

"Maybe you could get some food."

"What do you want us to get?"

"I don't know, Chinese?"

"Okay." Addison nodded and her and Naomi walked towards Naomi's car. They got in before pulling out of Pete's driveway. They got Chinese before making their way to Addison's where Addison went right in and picked Ashlynn up.

"Erm, you're back already?" Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"I missed Ashley." Addison kissed her daughter's forehead and swayed her softly.

"Oh." Bizzy nodded slowly.

"The guys didn't really need us anyway."

"You don't trust us with her, do you?"

"Of course I trust you with her." Addison looked at her parents. "I just missed her."

"Yeah, right."

"I just don't want to leave her just yet. She's only two weeks old."

"Yeah." Bizzy nodded before looking at Edward. "So we should get going then so Addison can get back to Pete."

"You can stay. I doubt we're going back to help them now."

"Oh okay."

"We picked up Chinese on the way back so I expect they'll be here for lunch soon if you want some." Addison looked at her parents.

"I don't know. Do you want Chinese, Edward?" Bizzy looked at him.

"I don't mind." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm not that into Chinese and we wanted to try out this one restaurant, so maybe rather not."

"Okay." Addison nodded at her parents.

"Yeah." Bizzy nodded and got up.

"Thanks for looking after her."

"No problem."

Addison smiled and saw her parents out.

"You mother never changes, huh?" Naomi looked at Addison as she walked back into the living room.

"Nope." Addison shook her head. Naomi smiled and shook her head slightly. "We are talking about Bizzy here." Addison looked at her friend.

"Yeah." Naomi smiled.

---

Half an hour later and everyone else returned from Pete's to find Naomi in the kitchen dishing the Chinese up while Addison sat breastfeeding Ashlynn. They walked in, looking at Addison who sat by the table with Ashlynn in her arms. Addison was looking down at Ashlynn in her arms and didn't notice them looking at her. Pete looked at Sam and Cooper, tensing slightly as he noticed the way they were staring at Addison.

Addison looked up and smiled at them. "We wondered when you would get here."

"Yeah." Pete looked at her before glancing at Sam and Cooper again.

"Help yourself to the Chinese."

"Erm, maybe we should eat in the living room." Pete suggested, looking at Sam and Cooper.

"There's room in here for all of us." Addison looked at Pete.

"Yeah, why don't we just stay here?" Cooper smiled and looked at Pete. Naomi pushed some plates towards them and Tara took hers, sitting down next to Addison. Pete shot Cooper a glare as he and Sam sat down as well. Addison smiled and stole some of Tara's food as she nursed Ashlynn. Tara smiled at her and continued to eat.

"What's wrong?" Addison looked up at Pete.

"Nothing." He shook his head and watched Cooper out of the corner of his eyes.

"Really?"

"Maybe you should just take her into the living room." He looked at her.

"Why?" Addison looked at him.

"Why?" He looked back at her in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you?"

"They are staring at you." He said so that only she could hear it.

"I can't help it if she wants feeding now can I? Get me a blanket or something then and I'll throw it over my shoulder."

"You don't have to feed her here."

"This where I was sat when she started to become hungry."

"Yeah, well, if you don't mind them staring at you."

"Why don't you just go and get me a blanket?"

Pete gave a small sigh before he got up and walked out of the kitchen to get a blanket for Addison. Addison watched him and waited for him to get her a blanket. He walked back in shortly after and handed her the blanket.

"Thank you." Addison took the blanket and draped it over her shoulder, covering up Ashlynn nursing while Pete sat back down and continued to eat. A light conversation started up and Addison could still feel that Pete was angry. They finished eating their food, talking about nothing in particular. Once Ashlynn had finished suckling Addison handed her to Pete so he could burp her and she pulled her top down. Pete held her against his chest and softly patted her back. Ashlynn looked up at him before giving a small baby burp.

"Good girl." Pete placed a kiss on her head. Ashlynn gave a small gurgle and waved her arms around.

"I'll take some stuff upstairs in my room with Maya, okay?" Tara asked as she got up after she finished her food.

"Okay." Addison smiled before carrying empty dishes to the sink. Tara smiled and followed Maya out of the kitchen. "Have you brought everything over then?" Addison looked at Pete.

"Almost." He nodded.

"What else have you got to bring?"

"Some of Tara's stuff." He said and got up to carry his own plate to the sink as well.

"Are you bringing it over today?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? You don't seem all that fine?"

"I am and we don't have to discuss that in front of everyone now."

Addison sighed as she looked at him. Pete looked at her before he sat back down at the table with the others. Addison watched him before sitting down as well. Pete had Ashlynn lying on his arm and she was gazing up at him tiredly. She gave a gurgle wanting her daddy's attention. He looked down at her and smiled, running his finger over her cheek. She gave a small yawn and stretched her legs.

"Are you tired?" He whispered, looking down at her. Ashlynn blinked up at him a few times before closing her eyes. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, swaying her slightly.

"She's a lot like Tara." Naomi smiled as she watched Pete.

"Yeah, I know." Pete smiled and looked up at her.

"I didn't think she'd be so much like her when she was a baby."

"When you look at baby photos of Tara you notice also how much she looks like her." Pete smiled and watched Ashlynn in his arms.

"They do look alike. Except Ashlynn has Addi's hair." Naomi smiled.

"Yeah." Pete nodded. Addison smiled and looked at Ashlynn. "I'll take her upstairs." Pete got up.

"Her teddy is on the couch."

"Okay." He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to get her teddy before he made his way up the stairs. Addison sighed slightly as she watched him leave.

"Is something wrong?" Naomi looked at her.

Addison shook her head. "Excuse me a minute." She stood up and made her way up the stairs.

Pete was in the nursery, making sure that Ashlynn was comfortable in her crib. Addison leaned against the doorframe and just watched him, a smile on her lips. He put Ashlynn's teddy next to her and placed a kiss on her forehead before he looked up and noticed Addison. She gave him a smile as he looked up at him. He smiled slightly before he glanced back down at Ashlynn.

"She asleep?" Addison whispered.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good."

"Yeah." He looked back up at her.

"Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah..." He looked back at her. "I just didn't like them staring at you."

"I'm sorry, babe." Addison wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay."

Addison nuzzled her face into his neck and placed a gentle kiss there. Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry they were staring." She whispered

"It's not your fault."

"I should have been more discrete or gone somewhere else."

"Maybe." He gave a smile.

"I should have."

"I wanted to go into the living room." He shrugged slightly.

"I'm sorry, babe." She whispered.

"Now it's too late." He shrugged again.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just didn't like the way they were staring at you, at your breasts."

"Next time the guys are around I'll be more discrete."

"And I'll be the only one who gets to see your breasts?" He smiled and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Of course." She smiled and pecked his lips.

"Good." He kissed her back.

"And the only one who gets to touch them." Addison whispered. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer. "I love you, Pete."

"I love you too."

"We should get back to the others."

"Should we? I don't want to." He softly pecked her lips once again.

"Yes. They'll be wondering where we are."

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"You need to finish moving in."

"Hmm, yeah, I do."

Addison smiled and slowly pulled back.

"Do I get to see your breasts tonight though?" He whispered, smiling. "And touch."

"Hmm, maybe." Addison grinned before she left the room.

"Maybe?!" He smiled and walked after her.

"Maybe." She nodded and started walking down the stairs. Pete gave a sigh and made his way down the stairs after her. Addison walked back into the kitchen and smiled at everyone.

"Can we go get the rest of the stuff, guys?" Pete asked as he walked in after her.

"Sure." The guys stood up, leaving the house to go back to Pete's while Naomi and Maya stayed with Tara and Addison.

"Right." Addison started. "Let's unpack what's already here then."

"Okay." Naomi nodded and got up from her chair. Between them they began to unpack Pete's stuff as they sat in the living room between all his cartons, Tara and Maya unpacking some of Tara's stuff upstairs. As they were unpacking Addison came across some photo albums and she opened the first one, looking through it.

"What's that?" Naomi looked at her.

"A photo album." Addison looked down at a photo of Pete with his arms around a woman. "Is that Anna?"

"Yeah, that's her." Naomi nodded.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, Tara looks like her sometimes."

"I can see the resemblance." Addison lightly ran her fingers over the photo. Naomi nodded and watched her. "Were they happy? Her and Pete I mean."

"I didn't live here yet when they were together so I didn't see them together often. But I think sometimes, they were."

Addison nodded and continued to look through the album.

"They were young, she got pregnant, they stayed together for Tara's sake, they both knew they weren't right for each other, I think."

"They were only together because she got pregnant?" Addison looked up at her friend surprised.

"I don't think they would have been together that long if it wasn't for Tara."

Addison nodded as she thought about it. Naomi looked at her before she continued to unpack Pete's stuff. "So, Tara is what made Pete stay?" Addison asked.

"Yeah." Naomi nodded.

"You…you don't think that…no, no, it's stupid." Addison shook her head, mentally kicking herself for suggesting it.

"What?" Naomi looked at her.

"It's stupid." Addison shook her head again.

"Okay..." Naomi looked at her confused before she continued to unpack. Addison sighed and closed the album, picking up another one to find it full of photos of Tara and she smiled. "She was so cute." Naomi smiled.

"Ashley looks a lot like her." Addison smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Naomi smiled as she looked down at the photos.

"She looks like such a daddy's girl." Addison laughed softly as she saw Tara clinging to Pete in most of the photos.

"Yeah, she always was."

"They're really close."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded.

"He's an amazing father."

"It wasn't always easy, being a single dad." Naomi nodded again.

"It couldn't have been." Addison shook her head. "Especially when Anna died."

"Yeah, it was a difficult time."

"They got through it though."

"They did."

Addison smiled before putting the photo album away.

"Tara is calling you mum now, yeah?" Naomi smiled.

"Yeah." Addison smiled and nodded. "She is."

"That's cute."

"I love the fact that she calls me mum."

"She always wanted a mum."

"You know, I wish I had found them sooner."

"I know. I can't believe I never introduced you to Pete in all those years."

"Nor me, you kept him from me the whole time." Addison looked at her friend.

"I did, I'm sorry."

"We found each other in the end though." Addison smiled softly.

"See, it was destiny, you didn't need me." Naomi smiled as well.

"You could have helped though." Addison grinned.

"I couldn't have known that you two would fall in love." Naomi defended herself.

"No, but you still could have introduced us."

"So I should have introduced you to every single man I know?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "Just Pete."

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't notice how you two would fit." She smiled and shook her head. Addison just grinned at her friend and continued to unpack Pete and Tara's stuff. Naomi smiled and put an empty carton away, opening the next one.

---

That night Addison crawled in bed next to Pete and snuggled up to his side. Pete wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her hip.

"I'm so tired." She mumbled and buried her head into his chest.

"From all the unpacking?" He smiled.

"Hmm, and Ashlynn fed more than usual today." She gave a yawn and curled into him.

"Oh." He nodded and ran his fingers over her arm absently.

"Hmm, she certainly inherited your appetite."

"Hmm, I'm sorry." He smiled.

"You should be. It's my boobs she feeds from."

"So feeding is exhausting for your boobs?" He cocked his eyebrows and smiled.

"Very." She mumbled.

"Aw." He smiled and placed a kiss on her hair. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"Grow boobs and help feed her."

"Hmm, no, better not."

"Hmm." She murmured, already drifting off to sleep. Suddenly a cry was heard over the baby monitor and Pete sighed slightly. "You go." Addison shoved him in the side.

"I'm on my way." Pete got up from the bed and walked out of the room while Ashlynn lay in her crib, crying loudly. "Shh baby, it's okay, I'm here." Pete walked to the crib and leaned down, picking her up. Ashlynn continued to cry as she looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "Hey, it's okay." He cradled her against his chest, swaying her slightly. Slowly her cries turned into small whimpers as she looked at him. Pete smiled and placed a light kiss on her head as Ashlynn reached a hand up and grasped his nose. "Hey..." He smiled as he looked down at her. She gave a small gurgle and let go of his nose, grabbing his bottom lip. He placed a kiss on her tiny hand and smiled. Ashlynn looked at him before letting go and waving her arms about.

"Aren't you tired, baby? It's late." He took one of her hands in his. Her tiny fingers instantly curled around his large one, her eyes just watching him. "You should go back to sleep." He continued to sway her. Ashlynn gave a small yawn, the swaying making her sleepy and she closed her eyes. Pete smiled and swayed her a little longer before he laid her back into her crib. She settled instantly, sleeping peacefully. Pete covered her with her blanket and placed a kiss on her forehead before he walked out of the nursery again. Addison was curled up in the same place as he left her when he walked back into the bedroom. He smiled as he saw her and crawled back into bed.

"Hmm." She gave a soft mumble and snuggled into his side again. He wrapped his arm back around her and looked up at the ceiling. "She sleeping?" Addison whispered.

"Yep."

"Good." She wrapped an arm around his waist and tangled their legs together. Pete gave a smile and dropped a kiss on her hair. "I love you." Addison whispered and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too."

It wasn't long and they were both asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: So guys, this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue after this and then that's it. All over. Finsihed. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

Pete stirred as he started to wake up the next morning and instinctively reached over and pulled Addison closer again. She gave a small mumble and curled her body into his, half lying on him. He wrapped his arms around her and his eyes remained closed. They just lay there together peacefully for a while. Pete started to stretch slightly after a while and blinked a few times, smiling as he saw Addison lying almost on top of him, her face buried into his neck.

"Don't move." She mumbled.

"Sorry." He yawned.

"Hmm." Addison tightened her grip on him. He closed his eyes again and moved his hand through her messy hair. "How long do you think it'll be before the girls are awake?" She whispered.

"Hopefully a while longer."

"Good."

"Yeah." He yawned again and shifted slightly.

"Don't move." She mumbled again.

"You're lying on top of me."

"Don't move."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Pete opened his eyes again and looked down at her, trying not to move. Addison was led very still on top of him. He gave a tired smile and ran his hand over her back lightly.

"Peteeeeeeee." She whined as he moved again.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Please, stay still."

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you." Addison mumbled. Pete sighed slightly and didn't move while Addison lay on top of him, completely still apart from her breathing. Pete closed his eyes once again, trying to stay as still as he could. "Are you asleep?" She whispered.

"No."

"Okay."

"I'm just trying not to move."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Just lie here for a bit longer."

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

"No, you don't." She smiled.

"I know."

"I love you, Pete." Addison whispered, a smile still on her lips.

He smiled. "I love you too."

"And I love our girls."

"I know, I love them as well."

"Pete." Addison started and knew she was just being stupid.

"Hmm?"

"When I was unpacking some of your things yesterday I found your photo albums and I was looking through them. I saw photos of you and Anna together." Addison kept her head resting on his chest and didn't look up at him.

"Okay..."

"She was quite pretty, and you both looked happy together. I asked Nae and she said that you were young when she fell pregnant and you were only together for Tara's sake." She bit her lip once she had finished.

Pete was quite for a few seconds before he responded. "That's true. We wouldn't have stayed together if it wasn't for Tara."

"Oh…" Her face fell and she slowly looked up at him, panic beginning to set in that it was the same with her.

"What?" He looked back at her.

"You're not…I mean…you wouldn't…"

He frowned as he looked at her, starting to understand what she wanted to say. "What?"

"You're not just with me because of Ashlynn, right?"

"Are you serious?" He couldn't believe what she was asking him there.

"I know. I know I'm being stupid here, but I'm hormonal still and when Nae said that…" Addison trailed off and looked at him.

"I can't believe you're even thinking that." He sat up and shoved her away slightly.

"Pete." Addison sat up as well and placed a hand on his arm. "I know it's stupid and that you're not with me because of Ashley. I shouldn't have said anything."

"What makes you even think that? What makes you even think that I could possibly only be with you because of Ashlynn?"

"I shouldn't have said anything I'm just being stupid."

"Yes." He looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Addison got up from the bed and Pete just watched her. "I'm just being stupid, forget that I said anything." She looked at him.

"But there has to be a reason that you even thought something like that." He got up as well. "Did I ever give you a reason to think that I don't want to be with you, that I don't love you? That I'm just with you because you got pregnant?"

"No! No! You've never done anything like that." She looked at him. "That's the thing. You love me, you really love me. You think about how I feel, how things affect me. You're always showing and telling me how much you love me and I can't help but think that none of this is real." Her insecurities were slowly starting to show.

"But that's ridiculous." He looked at her. "This is real, I love you."

"I know. I know you do, but no one ever has before and it kind of scares me." She admitted.

"You think I'm not scared sometimes? That one day you won't want this anymore? That I'll loose you? I never felt for a woman the way I feel for you."

"Pete." Addison walked towards him and took hold of his hands. "I love you. I really love you. I love you so much it hurts if I'm not near you." She looked into his eyes and gave his hands a small squeeze. "I love you, I love Tara and I love Ashlynn. You are my family and I am never going to want to lose you."

He looked at her. "But what made you think that this could be the same it was with Anna for me?"

"You've just found another one of my flaws." She whispered and looked down.

"I don't want you to doubt that I want this, that I want to be with you and that I love you. I love you so much."

"I don't doubt that you love me."

"Good." He lifted her chin with his hand so she was looking at him.

"I'd never doubt your love." She whispered.

"But before, when you asked me if I was only with you because of Ashlynn, you did."

"Deep down, I know that you love me."

"I want you to always know it. You don't have to be scared. I love you. That's never going to change."

Addison smiled up at him before kissing him softly. He kissed her back and let go of her hands, pulling her closer by the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiled against her lips and continued to kiss her. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay."

"I'm still sorry."

"Just never think something like that again."

"I won't." She shook her head.

"Good." He nodded.

"I'm sorry I even thought it."

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Addi."

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He moved his hands to her back and kissed her back tenderly. "I should feed Ashlynn." She whispered.

"Okay."

Addison slowly pulled away from him before walking into the nursery. Pete gave a small sigh before he walked out of the bedroom and made his way downstairs.

-

Half an hour later and Tara made her way tiredly down the stairs.

"Good morning." He smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." She mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "Where are the bowls?"

"There in the cupboard."

"Which cupboard?"

"The one on the right."

Tara nodded and pulled out a bowl before pouring herself some cereal and getting a spoon, sitting down at the table.

"How did you sleep?" Pete looked at her.

"Good." She nodded.

"Good." He nodded as well and took a sip of his coffee. Tara just sat and ate her cereal quietly, still half asleep. "When do you want to go shopping for your room?" He looked at her.

"After school?"

"Okay." He nodded.

"I can decorate it however, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Cool." She smiled.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I'd like it a red colour with black swirls."

"Okay…" He nodded slowly.

"What?" Tara looked at her dad.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Okay." She smiled. He smiled and looked back down at his newspaper. "Who's taking me to school?"

"I don't know, I can take you."

"Will you take Ashley?"

"To school with you?"

"Yeah." Tara nodded.

"If you want."

"I do." She grinned. "I want to show all my friends her."

"Okay." He smiled.

"Can Rachael come round one weekend as well?"

"I'll talk to Addi, but I think that's fine."

"Okay." Tara smiled and finished her cereal. Pete smiled and took the last sip of his coffee before he carried his cup and Tara's bowl to the sink. "I'll go get dressed." Tara stood up and left the kitchen, passing Addison on the way who kissed Tara's forehead.

"Morning, Mum." Tara smiled before she made her way upstairs.

"Morning, Tara." Addison smiled and carried Ashlynn into the kitchen.

"Morning, baby." Pete smiled and placed a kiss on Ashlynn's head. Addison smiled and placed Ashlynn in Pete's arms before she got herself breakfast. Pete smiled down at his daughter and took her tiny hand in his. Ashlynn looked up at her dad before giving a small sneeze. He smiled and cradled her against his chest.

"She's a bit grizzly this morning." Addison commented.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Hey, are you a bit grizzly?" Addison placed her finger in the palm of her daughter's hand. Ashlynn wrapped her hand around her finger and gazed up at her mother. "Are you a grizzly bear?" Addison cooed. Ashlynn gave a gurgle and waved her arms around. "You're mummy's little grizzly bear." Addison grinned. Ashlynn gazed up at her with wide blue eyes and reached for her face. "You are. You're mummy's little grizzly bear." Addison placed a soft kiss on her daughter's nose. Ashlynn watched her and reached for her nose. "You want my nose, do you?" Addison smiled and nuzzled her nose against Ashlynn's. Ashlynn opened her mouth and it looked as if she was trying to smile.

"Are you trying to smile?" Addison's eyes widened. Ashlynn gazed up at her parents, her mouth still open. "Go on, Ashley, smile for us." Addison smiled and tickled her daughter's sides. Ashlynn waved her arms around and a small smile spread across her lips. "Oh my god! She smiled! She really smiled!" Addison picked up Ashlynn from Pete's arms and held her up, placing kisses all over her face. Pete smiled as he watched them. "You're such a clever little girl aren't you, Ashley?" Addison grinned and held her daughter close. Ashlynn gurgled and rested her head against Addison's chest. "Are you going to be a little smiler?" Addison kissed her daughter's cheek. Ashlynn kept her head against her mother's chest and grasped her shirt. "I can't believe she's smiling." Addison looked at Pete.

"I know, she's a clever girl." Pete smiled.

"We have to go and show Tara now, don't we?" Addison smiled down at Ashlynn. "You've got to smile for your big sister." They made their way upstairs and towards Tara's room. "Tara?" Addison knocked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we come in?"

"Erm yeah, come in."

Addison smiled and opened the door, carrying Ashlynn. "We've something to show you."

"What's that?" Tara smiled.

"Go on, Ashley, show your sister how clever you are." Addison looked down at Ashlynn. Tara smiled and looked down at her baby sister. "Go on, Ashley." Addison smiled. Ashlynn looked up at Tara and stretched a hand towards her. "Show Tara what you can do." Addison whispered. Tara watched her and took her little hand in his, smiling at her. Ashlynn let out a gurgle, watching them.

"What did she do?" Tara looked up at Addison.

"She smiled." Addison looked at Tara.

"Really?" Tara smiled widely and looked at Ashlynn again.

"Really." Addison grinned. "Are you not going to smile now, grizzly bear?" Addison tickled Ashlynn's sides. Ashlynn felt Addison tickling her again and she waved her arms around, a smile spreading across her lips once again. "There's your gorgeous smile!" Addison grinned.

"She's smiling!" Tara grinned and leaned down, kissing Ashlynn's forehead.

"She is. She's a clever little girl."

"Yeah." Tara grinned widely.

"I don't think she's going to stop after a while." Addison smiled. Tara smiled and looked down at her sister who was gazing up at them with wide eyes. "Come on then, Ashley. Let's leave your sister to get ready in peace." Tara smiled and watched as they walked out again. Addison made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen to Pete. He got dressed to take Tara to school in the meanwhile and washed the dishes while he waited for her.

Tara made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm ready, dad."

"Okay, let's go then." Pete nodded and dried his hands up. Tara picked her bag up and put it over her shoulder. "We're taking Ashley with us, okay?" Pete looked at Addison.

"Oh right, yeah sure." She smiled and nodded, placing Ashlynn in Pete's arms and kissing her forehead. Pete smiled and held Ashlynn with one arm, following Tara out of the kitchen. "Have fun, Tara." Addison smiled.

"Yeah, bye, Mum." Tara leaned up and placed a kiss on Addison's cheek.

"Bye, Tara." Addison kissed Tara's forehead. Tara smiled and made her way out of the front door. Ashlynn gurgled, wanting her father's or sister's attention. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on her head. Tara smiled as she watched them before getting into the car. Pete laid Ashlynn into the car seat and made sure she was comfortable before he got into the car as well. Ashlynn looked around, gurgling again. Tara smiled as she watched her and Pete pulled out of the driveway.

"She's active isn't she?" Tara smiled.

"She really is." Pete smiled and nodded.

"How much like me is she?"

"A lot actually." He smiled.

"How?"

"She's very active, she doesn't cry a lot but she gets restless sometimes and she likes to be the centre of attention. You were just like that."

"Really?" Tara blushed slightly and smiled.

"Really." He smiled.

"And she looks like me?"

"Yeah, I can see you in her." He nodded. "You should look at some old baby photos of you."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, Addi looked through them yesterday, maybe they're still in a carton."

"Oh, she did?"

"Yeah." He nodded and Tara nodded as well as Ashlynn gurgled from the back seat as they continued to drive along. Tara laughed softly and looked at Ashlynn. Ashlynn looked at her and waved her arms.

"You're all smiley and happy." Tara smiled and took hold of Ashlynn's hand while Ashlynn just looked at her and gurgled. "I can't wait until you can talk." Tara moved her finger about.

"That's going to be fun." Pete smiled and watched them.

"Can I help to teach her things?"

"Of course you can."

Tara grinned and looked down at her baby sister. Ten minutes later and they arrived in front of Tara's school.

"Can I bring my friends to see her?"

"Yeah, okay." He nodded.

"Thanks." Tara grinned and got out of the car, running over to her friends.

"Want to meet your sister's friends, baby?" Pete smiled and reached back to Ashlynn. Ashlynn just gave him a gurgle and smiled. Pete smiled and looked to see where Tara was. She was talking excitedly to her friends before they turned and walked towards the car. Pete smiled and watched them. Tara grinned widely as she reached them again. She opened the car door and showed Ashlynn to her friends. Ashlynn gurgled, reaching a hand out for Tara. Tara smiled and took her hand in hers. Ashlynn looked up at the new faces with wide eyes. Pete smiled as he watched Tara talking to her friends about Ashlynn. Ashlynn continued to watch them for a while before giving a small cry.

"Oh, maybe we should leave her alone." Tara looked down at her sister and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Have fun with mummy and daddy." Tara smiled at her little sister. Ashlynn just gazed up at her and watched as she closed the car door again. She gave small gurgle again as Pete began driving. Pete watched her through the driving mirror as he drove back home. Ashlynn settled herself down, gurgling happily.


	33. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, so here's the final chapter. I want to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed our story, we appreicate it very much. :D Me and Nina will decide which story we're going to upload next and that will probably be up around next weekend, I think.

I hope that you have all enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed writing. :D

Enjoy! And please leave a final review

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Three Years Later_

"Tara! Ashlynn! Will you two hurry up?!" Addison called up the stairs to her two daughters.

"We're coming!" Tara called back and took her little sister by the hand. "Come on, Ashley." Ashlynn grinned, walking down the stairs with Tara, her ponytails bouncing on either side of her head. "Sorry, mum, Ashley couldn't settle for a dress." Tara looked at Addison.

Addison sighed as she looked at her daughters, she could never stay mad at them. "Okay, come on, everyone's already at Sam's." Ashley jumped down the last step and followed her sister into the hallway. "Come on, go." Addison opened the front door and let them walk out before she shut the door behind them and locked it. They made their way next door to Sam's where everyone else was.

They walked in and smiled, greeting everyone. Addison made sure Ashlynn was okay with Tara before she made her way over to Pete and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "We were wondering where you were already."

"Ashley had a dress problem apparently." She kissed him back.

"Dress problems at three?" He smiled.

"Don't ask me, Tara was helping her." Addison sat down next to him and cooed at the little boy in Pete's arms. He turned his head and gazed up at her with wide eyes. "How's mummy's little boy." Addison smiled at their four month old son, Lucas. He smiled and stretched his arms towards her. Addison smiled and took Lucas from Pete's arms, sitting him on her lap. Pete smiled as he watched their little boy smiling up at his mother widely. "Did you have fun with dada?" Addison leaned Lucas' back against her stomach so he could watch the others.

"He did actually." Pete smiled as he watched their son. "I laid him down on the couch before and he was trying to roll around."

"He was?" Addison smiled and looked at Pete.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"He's getting strong, aren't you?" Addison looked down at Lucas. "You're getting our strong little man." Lucas sat on her lap and watched the people around him, babbling happily. Addison smiled as she watched him, holding him securely on her lap. He smiled as he saw his big sister running around in the living room.

Ashlynn grinned, running from Tara and Pete smiled as he watched his girls. Addison leaned into Pete, snuggling in as he wrapped an arm around her side and they watched their family.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ashlynn squealed and giggled as she ran away from her big sister. Ashlynn ran towards her father, climbing up onto his lap and burying her head into his chest. Pete laughed and wrapped an arm around his little girl.

"You having fun, Ashley?" Addison smiled at Ashlynn. Ashlynn grinned up at her mother and nodded her head against Pete's chest. "Good." Addison smiled and brushed some of her daughter's hair from her face. Ashlynn smiled and lifted her head looking around in the room for Tara. Tara had stopped at the patio doors and was talking with Maya.

Ashlynn sat up in Pete's lap and watched Tara. "What are they taking about?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Addison looked at her daughter.

"Why don't you know?" Ashlynn looked up at her.

"Because I can't hear from here."

"Oh." She looked at her before she looked down at her baby brother. Lucas gurgled and looked up at Ashlynn, reaching a hand up towards her. Ashlynn smiled and took his small hand in hers. Lucas grinned and wrapped his fingers around her hand. "When is he going to start walking?" Ashlynn asked and looked up at her parents.

"Not for a while yet."

Ashlynn gave a small sigh and looked back down at Lucas. Addison smiled as well and watched them. "I'll go find out what they're talking about now." Ashlynn grinned and slid down from Pete's lap before she walked over to Tara and Maya. Addison laughed softly as she watched Ashlynn walk away. Pete smiled and shook his head slightly as he watched how Ashlynn was looking up at Maya and Tara, her hands resting on her hips. She looked just like a miniature Addison.

"Look, she's imitating you." Pete smiled.

"I guess I do that too often."

"Yep." He nodded.

Addison smiled as she watched the girls. "They're so close."

"Yeah." Pete smiled and watched as Tara picked Ashlynn up from the floor, lifting her up in the air before she placed kisses all over her face. Ashlynn giggled and squirmed in her sister's arms.

"What? Do you want me to stop?" Tara smiled.

"It tickles!"

"Oh really? And what about that? Tickles that as well?" Tara smiled and started to tickle her sister's sides.

"Yes!" Ashlynn squealed with laughter. "Tickles! Stop!" Tara just grinned and continued to tickle her. "Tara! Stop! It tickles!" Ashlynn giggled loudly.

"Okay, okay..." Tara smiled.

"Thank you." Ashlynn smiled as Tara stopped tickling her. Tara smiled at her before she continued to talk with Maya. "What are you talking about?" Ashlynn looked at her sister.

"Nothing, Ashley."

"Nothing?" She frowned. "But that's boring to talk about."

"It's not." Tara smiled.

"Really?"

"Really." She nodded.

"Oh… can we go to the beach?" Ashlynn grinned.

"Yeah, okay." Tara nodded and took Ashlynn by the hand. Ashlynn happily skipped to the beach with her sister as everyone else moved onto the patio for the barbeque. Pete and Addison walked out and sat down next to each other at the table. Cooper had taken Lucas and was happily playing with him.

Pete smiled and leaned towards Addison, kissing her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing him back. "I love our family."

"Me too, so much." He smiled.

Addison smiled back, kissing him again. "Thank you, Mr. Wilder."

"No, thank you, Mrs. Wilder." He smiled and kissed her back.

"Hmm, what did I do?"

"Hmm, you gave me a perfect family, you married me. You're just amazing." He smiled. Addison grinned, kissing him again.

"Can you two love birds put each other down for fives minutes?" Naomi grinned at her friends as she watched them.

"No." Pete smiled and shook his head slightly, pecking Addison's lips once again. Addison giggled and leaned into his side as Naomi rolled her eyes at them.

"You two are unbelievable." She shook her head.

"What?" Addison smiled at her friend.

"I don't know, how long are you together now? And you still can't keep your hands off each other."

"It's called love, Nae."

Naomi just rolled her eyes and smiled at them. Addison grinned and kissed Pete again, still not able to get enough of him after they got married a year before. Pete smiled and placed a hand on her waist, kissing her back. Addison smiled, a hand on his cheek.

"So, food is finished now." Naomi said loudly, smiling. "Maybe you should let go of each other long enough to eat in peace."

"Hmm." Addison smiled and pulled back from Pete. Naomi smiled at her and started to eat. Addison picked up her food, eating as well. Ashlynn and Tara were still down the beach and they could hear them laughing. "They're having fun." Addison smiled.

"They are." Pete nodded. "As always."

"It won't be long and Luke will be joining them." She smiled and looked over to where Lucas was staring at Cooper with wide eyes.

"That's going to be fun then." Pete smiled.

"Definitely."

Pete smiled and continued to eat. A few minutes later and Tara and Ashlynn came back from the beach. Tara lifted Ashlynn onto a chair and sat down next to her. They began eating, smiling at their parents. Pete smiled back at his daughters and a light conversation started up at the table.

They stayed at Sam's for a few more hours, Lucas and Ashlynn falling asleep. Pete picked Ashlynn up carefully, not wanting to wake her.

"We better take them home." Addison whispered and took Lucas from Cooper.

"Okay." Naomi nodded and walked them to the door after they said their goodbyes. They made their way back home and Pete put Ashlynn into her bed for a nap while Addison put Lucas down. They continued to sleep peacefully and Pete and Addison walked back downstairs. Addison smiled and sat down on the couch next to Tara. Tara had turned on the TV and leaned against Addison's side while she watched.

"What are you watching?" Addison wrapped her arms around Tara's shoulders and pulled her close.

"CSI Miami I think."

"Okay." Addison smiled and leaned her head against Tara's. Pete smiled at them was he walked into the room and sat down as well. Addison linked their hands together as he sat next to her. He ran his thumb over her hand and looked at the TV. Addison smiled, glad to have the family she had. Tara snuggled up to Addison more as she felt her leaning against Pete and the three of them just sat there like that for a while.

"Do you think you'll have more kids?" Tara looked up at her parents.

"Erm, I don't know." Pete looked down at Addison.

"Definitely not yet." Addison shook her head. "But if it happens in the future, it happens." She smiled softly.

"Okay." Tara nodded.

"Do you want us to have another baby?" Addison ran her fingers through Tara's hair.

"Not yet." She shook her head.

"Okay."

Tara gave a smile and looked back at the TV. Addison smiled as well, hugging Tara close. Pete smiled and wrapped an arm around Addison and dropped a kiss on her hair. Addison snuggled into him, happy to be with her family. The three of them continued to watch TV, cuddled up together, while Ashlynn and Lucas were sleeping upstairs. All of them were happy to have the others, they were a family.


End file.
